


Hypnotic

by Nattie8516



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattie8516/pseuds/Nattie8516
Summary: Captain Hook finds a baby girl abandoned in the streets next to his mostly visited Tavern. Taking her in, Killian raises her as his own. Upon Milah’s murder by Rumpelstiltskin, the Jolly Roger ends up in Never-Land.
Relationships: OC - Relationship, Peter Pan - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

Milah rushed onto the ship with an injured Killian, Rumple fast behind them as she shouted out orders. 

Rumple made snide remarks about her making a new family with the Pirates that she couldn't have made with him. 

Milah had said nothing as she showed her Ex-Husband the Bean, tossing it to Killian before Rumple could snag it from her.

"You've seen it, and you can have it. Now, do we have a deal?" Killian asked.

"Daddy!" A little girl called rushing up from the belly of the ship. She was dressed in white colored silk shirt and a light grey skirt made of flax linen tied in place around her waist by the pale grey belt to match her skirt. She looked like a Pirate princess in truth. Her long dark brown, curling hair framed her face. She had to have been no more than eleven or twelve years old, but it was her deep, sapphire blue eyes that stunned Rumple to mere words. But the girl calling for her father was what brought Rumple's mind back to the forefront with realization. "He has a daughter…. And she's…What, eleven? From the looks of it. My, my, Dearie. It does look as if you really have gotten everything that you've ever wanted." Rumpled said, his eyes turning a sneering gaze to his wife. A grin graced his face at the fear Milah was showing.

"Momma, wh-who is this man?" The girl asked with equal fear. Her sapphire eyes jumped between them all.

Rumple was fast. His hand opened wide towards the girl, his magic pulled her body towards him. Everyone shouted, drawing their weapons. But the panic that Milah and the Pirate displayed had his mind running in curiosity. He wanted them to beg.

"WAITE! Please, please, Rumple! Take the Bean, let us go, and let her go… Let my daughter go." Milah begged him. Rumple was not her Ex-Husband in this moment, he was the Dark One.

Wishing he could sneer at his wife and just kill the girl to take his revenge on them, however at the scent of her magic, her family, Rumple knew she wasn't truly _their_ child. This girl was not blood, nor biological, relation to either of them.

She was adopted.

And he knew exactly whose daughter she was. 

Clenching his jaw tightly, Rumple's grip tightened ever so slightly around the girl's arm then eased off. "Go to your father, _Little Angel_." Rumple whispered to the girl, releasing her Rumple watched her run past him and Milah and into Killian's arms.

Captain Jones checked the little girl over with fear and relief at her release. But Rumple still couldn't help but be refilled with anger as he glared at Milah. He’d gone into a rage and began coxing the woman into admitting what he knew deep down.

In the end it had not felt the way he imagined he'd feel. No, it felt worse than having her being 'dead' those years ago and finding the ship gone from the harbor the next morning. His revenge was just beginning as he drove his arm into Milah's chest, ripping her beating heart from her and watched as the Pirate and the little girl screamed and rushed around her, holding her. But Rumpelstiltskin's heart was not settled in the least.

The girls' cries and screams haunted him even after he vanished from the ship and killing Milah, cutting Killian's left hand from him for the Magic Bean.

* * *

**Never-Land – (four 1/2 years later)**

She sniffed back the tears as she rested her head on the beam of the ship, staring at the beach of Never Land's shore. She had never been off the ship in her life, and if she ever had been it was at a Port.

This time, it was different.

They'd been in Never-Land for almost five years. Now, they had a boy on the ship, his name was Baelfire, he was about sixteen. He had apparently spooked the shadow with a lit match. Forcing the Shadow to drop him into the sea infested by mermaids while she, the crew and her father had helped him from the water before he could be killed by the creatures, or drowned. She was terrified of what would happen.

They both knew who he was, she knew her father wouldn't hand Baelfire over to Peter Pan. 

But Pan always got what he wanted.

"What's bothering you Anna?" Her father asked from behind her, the smell of Rum strong on him. He'd changed after Milah was murdered. He was cold, even to her. Anna had cried herself to sleep every night since that day.

Milah had helped Killian raise her, he'd had Anna since she was an infant, and she'd had Milah since she was five. Anna was fifteen now, almost sixteen.

Killian sighed, taking another drink from his bottle of Rum as he watched her stare out at the beach. "Fine, don't speak to me." He grumbled, stumbling back down into his room to sulk over his lost love. Killian's heart ached as he watched the boy sleep. But he had Baelfire, he knew who the boy was, and he had no intentions of letting Pan take him. He was the only thing he had left of Milah. He wasn't going to hand Bae over. The boy was also his only chance to kill that Crocodile. He hadn't realized the consequences of refusing to hand the boy over on several occasions, and weeks of hide and seek aboard his ship with many warnings until it was too late.

Anna's screams were heard from the deck, she was alone and unarmed. Even if she was armed, she was helpless against Pan's shadow. Killian's heart sank to his stomach, the bottle of Rum shattering upon the floor.

Baelfire woke up to the screaming and watched a stumbling Killian fleeing the room back up to the Deck.

Killian dashed for the door and headed for his daughter, Baelfire hot on his heels. Tears spilling over his eyes and down his face as he watched her being carried over the open water, the fear of losing her nearly killed him, "ANNACA!" Killian screamed. Hook was forced to watch his daughter's cream colored night dress vanish into the night of the trees. "PAN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Killian shouted drunkenly across the water. 

Falling to his knees, Killian rested against his ship, elbow's resting against his knees as he wailed. The last four years he'd not only come close to practically ignoring his daughter, but he'd been cold and little loving to her. He used to dote on her, show her affection a father should for his little girl, yet ever since Milah's murder he'd changed for the worst. And now he'd lost his daughter. A jewel that used to make him smile.

Baelfire panicked as he watched the girl vanish, first Wendy then the boys, now Annaca, "ANNACA! Hook, we-we have to go after her!"

Hook's heart jumped with fright and anger at losing Baelfire to Pan as well, "NO!" If he lost Baelfire, he'd lose his chance to get the damn Crocodile! "The second you set foot on that beach, Baelfire, is the second you're his… I can't lose you too Bae, I'll go get her myself, but we have to be smart about this and I'm too drunk, I'm useless at the moment." Hook panicked, now he knew he was the worst father, worse than the Dark One, if not just as terrible. His mind and heart could only think of his revenge against the Crocodile, he wanted that beasts darkened heart in his palm so he could crush it like he did Milah's, even at the cost of losing Annaca, his little girl. With the realization sinking in, Hook practically crawled himself back to his room and into bed after locking his cabin and cried. **_'I'm so sorry Anna… My precious little girl… My treasure… I'm so sorry… But I can't let that Beast live. I desire his death more than anything… even more than my own child.'_**

Baelfire couldn't believe this, Hook was a mess as it was, but it even looked like he wasn't even going to go after her immediately. Looking out across the water, she was gone, **_'He's just like him, just like my father. The Dark One...'_** His heart was filled with worry and fright for Annaca. She was all alone against Pan, and he still had no idea why he wanted him. Baelfire was determined to go after her, if Hook wasn't going to go after his daughter then Bae would go after his friend. But Hook's men wouldn't let him off the ship. They had caught him before he'd gotten into the dinghy and locked him in the cells to keep him from slipping out from any other room that they, the crew, may have put him in. "Let me out! We have to go after her!" He shouted. This was impossible! This couldn't be happening! "HOOK! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"

**** Dun, dun, duuuun! What will happen next!?**


	2. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Anna struggled against the Shadow's grasp. She'd rather be dropped into the ocean rather than on the grounds of Never-Land. "Let me go! Please! RELEASE ME! AHH!" Maybe she should have chosen her words more carefully, especially since it actually released her, forcing her to fall through the air and harshly landing against the cold and rich dirt.

Circling the area the girl had landed in, Pan remained hidden as he lightly laughed, "Well, I see the stories are true. However, I must say, they were not exaggerated enough. You truly are a treasure to be stolen." A boys' voice said with arrogance.

His sudden arrival had Annaca frightened, looking around for his figure in the dark forest surrounding her. Her breath panting and her heart pounding in her chest with fear. He was nowhere around that she could see. "Show yourself!" Annaca screamed. Her feet turning in circles trying to look for the one speaking, the one who was likely responsible for her kidnapping.

"As you wish," Pan spoke softly, breathing into her hair behind her, a smirk on his face as she came full circle to face him, her gasped screams of fright as she stumbled back away from him. He was faster than her attempts to turn and flee, quickly flying to cut off her escape. A hand grabbing her by the back of her neck kept her in place as she struggled against his firm hold.

"Release me!" Annaca shouted. Trying to swing at him, she stared in shock, wincing in pain as her wrist was quickly held by his second grasp, refusing her the chance at punching him and that smirk off his face.

Laughing at her attempts to flee and fight him, Pan tossed her back from their current point, watching her land once again in the rich dirt, her nightgown ripping and becoming filthier from the rich dirt. "No, I don't believe you'll be going anywhere, Anna."

Anger boiled in her chest at him calling her by a friendly name. She would not be addressed in such a friendly manner, least of all by him! "Annaca!" She snapped, sitting herself up from her fallen place and glared at him. "You will address me as **_Annaca_** , only my allies call me Anna. And you are neither ally nor a friend." Annaca snarled. Her eyes burning with anger and fear to the teenager slowly advancing her shivering form cowering in the dirt. 

Her nightgown had ripped terribly from the bottom up to her mid-thigh, the left sleeve at the sewn section of her shoulder had ripped half-way, revealing more of her skin to the wandering eyes of the boy. Her long, curly brown hair was now tousled and holding leaf's and small twigs with dirt smeared across her angelic and smooth face.

Grinning at her shivering form, Pan watched with delight as she cowered away from him and tried to be fierce in doing so, "Fine, _Annaca_ ," Pan started, his eyes sparking with interest. "Hook took someone from me. However, I find that he also safeguarded something that I have been searching for, for quite some time... I'd intended on taking the boy on board. But you… You, my dear, made it far too easy to snatch up. Hook will likely want you back, no doubt about it. And who wouldn't? I know I'd steal you back." He smirked. Swiftly grabbing Annaca by her arm, Pan jerked her up onto her feet, his face mere inches from hers' and staring into her sapphire eyes. Pan's jaw clenched at the memory of the deal he’d made with her mother.

In his moment of hesitation, Annaca drove her knee up into his groin and watched him double over in pain. The attack forced his hold to lessen, allowing her to grab his dagger and slid from his grasp to run. Taking a breath of victory, she ran deep into the forest, hoping to lose him in the darkness.

Annaca had no idea that Pan not only owned Never-Land, he **was** Never-Land. But she would eventually learn this.

Grunting with pain, Pan forced himself to regain his composure as he glared after the fleeing girl with a growl of anger. She'd bested him. Very few had managed to do that while he was 'Peter Pan'. "Let the games begin then. Shall we, _Treasure_." Peter growled with a smirk and flew off in search for the girl, grinning as he found her running down below and panting for breath as she stumbled through the forest. 

Swooping down, Pan landed in front of her, catching her by her arms once more and laughed when she attacked him, though he easily dodged her attempts he cut back his speed by ten so she could see his movements. He wanted to see how well she'd do, but he'd underestimated her.

Annaca had sped up, swiping the dagger up at an angle she managed to slice him across his chest. But at the sudden pain that flared across his skin and blood spilled over, trickling down his chest and disappearing into the fabric of his half-opened shirt. Pan's playful nature vanished. "Now that's just ruined the fun entirely." He husked.

Playtime was over.

Annaca watched the anger flare in his eyes as he slowly advanced her, forcing her to step back and shouted with fright as he began to swing at her, attempting to wrangle the dagger from her grasp.

Pan was mildly surprised she was able to fight back and hold her own so well. "You're quite good, Hook's taught you well. However, I must say, from the way you're shaking that this is your first real fight away from training with that _Pirate_."

Annaca was having enough of Pan. Lunging at him he’d managed to grab a hold of her, but they’d tumbled, wrestling for the dagger as they hit the ground.

Annaca was trying to stab him, but Pan was winning with little effort as he pinned her back against the ground, her legs straddling his waist as he loomed over her panting self, watching her small chest rising and falling with her gasps of exhaustion, adrenaline and fright, "That Pirate is my father! Release me at once!" Annaca shouted with anger as she struggled under him.

Pan laughed, "I believe I'm actually having fun. Aside from Hook, you're the first who's been able to draw blood. And by such a beauty none the less… So, _Hypnotic_ … I must say, you didn't get your looks from Hook. Maybe your mother?" Pan teased with a smile. But the saddened look in her blue eyes gave him pause.

"I wouldn't know. I was abandoned in the streets as an infant. I don't know who my parents are." Annaca said softly, taking a shaky breath as tears rolled from her eyes, disappearing into her hair at her temples, she hated to admit it, but knowing that her birth family hadn't wanted her, she knew she was lost, alone, and she hurt from it. She used to be able to hold back her emotions, but this damned Island was messing with her and her previous emotional delimma upon her father's ship hadn't helped in this situation either. However, seeing his pause, she assumed his guard was down. Anna flipped them, pinning him to the ground in return.

Pan had allowed her to flip them, knowing she assumed his guard was down, but he'd jumped back to his cruel, playful games. As soon as Annaca had herself over him Pan grinned and jolted his knee up to her backside.

The sudden knee to her behind sent Annaca forward with a gasp of shock. But her shock hadn't ended there in the least, in fact it had grown when Pan sat up right and their lips connected in an instant.

For the first time in a long time, Pan felt his heart skip a beat. He'd lost count as to how long he'd been on Never-Land, maybe a thousand years? Longer? He wasn't truly sure he'd counted right, but he knew for sure that being eighteen and stuck on an island with only boys in his company would have left anyone with a dry spell. That had been the reason he’d made the deal with her mother.

A female companion.

His body warmed at their contact. His mind hazed at the kiss. Sliding a hand at her hips, he held her waist and the back of her neck. She was warm, sensual, and seductive.

And he hungered for more.

He'd kissed her a bit roughly in the beginning, simply to play with her, but he couldn't help but soften the kiss. Gently brushing his lips over her own soft ones, Pan held her to him, his hands burning with the tingling effect of the heat radiating through her nightgown, grinning at her sudden reaction to him.

Annaca was kissing him back.

Her soft lips gently brushing across his own in return, their kiss deepened upon her hands resting upon his shoulder and chest. 

However, the sudden realization that his body was warming, that his **heart** was starting to warm, Pan broke the kiss. Leaning back to look at the girl he watched a blue shine glaze over her sapphire orbs and felt a small spark shock his palms that jolted up his arm and into his chest where a jolt of energy struck his heart and a light mixed with pink, blues and gold hues in the back of his mind flared as the power split his heart and soul almost in two. 

**_‘Magic,'_** Pan thought with shock, he shouldn't have been too stunned considering who her mother was, but that was a subject for a later date.

However, the sudden realization that her magic was working its way through his coldness, unsure what it was doing with his heart and soul, had his mind circling with confusion and curiosity. Then came the sudden pain as Annaca slugged him a good one, once more left him stunned.

His head snapped back from the force of her punch. Instead of feeling the pain, Pan laughed with excitement when Anna dashed off once again screaming back to him.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed as she fleed.

This chase carried on for days. Pan purposely let her get away and Baelfire was forgotten about, for the time being. But eventually, he had to go back to camp. Felix had come to find him, apparently Wendy had returned to save Baelfire. But he was currently nowhere on Never-Land. This, Pan knew he could use to lure Baelfire to the Island. And he knew he could also use Wendy to lure Anna from her hiding place. Arriving to his new captive, Pan grinned at the girl. "Brave, for coming back for him… Unfortunately, he never made it here. However, I have a use for you. Little Bird." Pan said with a grin.

* * *

Wendy ran through the forest, frightened, tears streaming down her face. Her nightgown was covered in dirt, torn and matted. "Help! Help me, please somebody!" She screamed. Pan had let her loos, the lost boys hunting her down like an animal. This was one of their games, and Wendy was the bait. Apparently, if she wanted to win, and keep her life, and that of her brother's and Baelfire's, she had to find someone Peter Pan was looking for.

**" _She's here, on the Island. And you have to find her." Pan had told her._**

**" _But this is your island. If you can't find this person, how shall I?" Wendy exclaimed with fright. His laughter gave her pause and worry._**

**" _You misunderstand, Little Bird. I already know where she is… But, to give you a head start. I'll … Take you 1/3 of the way to her. If you find her, I'll send your brother's back to England, unharmed." Pan promised with a smirk._**

**_Wendy smiled wide with hope, shifting onto her feet to stand as she looked up at Pan's handsome face. "You swear? You'll send Michael and John back home? You'll let us go home? And Baelfire?"_ **

**" _No, no, no. You misunderstand, again." Pan laughed. "I said I'd send your brother's home, I said nothing of letting Baelfire, or you, go anywhere. You, Wendy, are my trump card."_**

Anna watched from up in the tree's as a sandy blonde, curly haired young girl ran through the forest shouting for help. And from her high position in the tree's Anna could tell that a group was chasing her, surrounding the poor girl from the looks of it. Fear flooded Anna as they jumped out and surrounded her. Their weapon's threatened the girl as they circled her, ripping cries and pleas from her as they pointed their weapons at her, acting as if they would harm her, and they certainly looked as if they were going to, especially the tall one with the scar.

"Please, please don't do this! Please!" The girl cried as the boy raised his sword. Ready to bring his weapon down on the girl, Anna dropped from the trees and disarmed the tall boy quickly. Grabbing ahold of the girl's hand, Anna made a clearing through the advancing boys.

They hadn't made it very far when a sudden, wasp sound, zipped through the distance, a stinging pain stung Wendy's back, knocking the girl unconscious. Anna began to panic when the girl dropped, "Hey, come on, don't do this!" Anna begged the girl.

"You can't run forever, Treasure!" Pan's voice rang out around them.

"Shit!" Anna panicked at hearing his laughter. Lifting the girl up she tried to carry her as far as she could, only to feel a sting in her own neck that had likely taken the girl out. The forest became dizzy, spinning as she fell to her knees. "Wha-what is this?" Anna questioned. The girl lying in the dirt. Trying to check on the unconscious blonde, Anna's stomach threatened to lurch as the forest continued to spin. "I-is she -"

"She's alive, Anna. It's alright. You'll both be alright." Pan said softly with care as he knelt beside her, watching as Annaca tried to check on Wendy. Sighing, Pan moved to pick Wendy up, his shock came in a flash when Anna pounced him, his own dagger held firmly to his throat that she had stolen from him.

Anna was sweating and panting terribly from the drug she'd been stuck with as she glared at him, "You won't touch her! I'll die before you harm her! Over my dead body!" She screamed. But her strength swiftly left her. Anna’s eyelids became heavy and fought to stay open, "You-you won't... hurt her-" She whispered, falling deeply into a slumber. Her body fell limp at Pan's side onto the ground with a gentle thump.

"Pan! Are you alright?" Felix checked on him with worry.

"I'm fine. Get Wendy. I'll take care of her." Pan ordered, standing from his fallen spot he gently lifted Anna into his arms. "Let's head back to Camp. I want a place built for these two. Clearly Annaca wants to protect the little bird, so, why don't we let her believe she can. How’s a tree-house cage sound?"

Felix smirked as he walked a little behind Pan, "A false sense of security. You're a genius Pan."


	3. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 3 **

* * *

Anna slowly woke up to being shaken, a girl's gentle voice begging her to wake up. "Please, please, wake up." Wendy begged her. "Please, wake up."

"Hm, ouch… Easy girl, easy." Anna softly grumbled, waking up. Her hand holding her throbbing head as she slowly sat up. "Where are we?" The room was furnished, draped with silk and soft sheer material. The bed Anna was resting on was soft, something that shouldn't be on the Island. "I'm in a bed? But how- oh god, I'm going to be sick!"

"Here," Wendy quickly said, sliding a large bucket near her just as Anna leaned over the edge and emptied her stomach.

Wendy rubbed her back to sooth the action. "Thank you, by the way, for trying to help me." She said softly, gently running her fingers through Anna's long curly hair. Smoothing Anna's curls back from her pale sweaty face. "Here, I'll get you some water." Wendy said, shuffling over to a stand and poured some cold water into a small cup and quickly walked back to the bed. Holding the back of Anna's head gently, she helped her drink. "That should help, hopefully... My name's Wendy. What's yours?" She introduced herself sweetly, her tone was calm and soft.

"Annaca. My name is Annaca." Annaca groaned. Trying to ignore the throbbing of her head and looked to Wendy. "Why were they chasing you?" She asked.

Sadly looking away from her, Wendy sighed softly, "I came back to save Baelfire." Wendy sadly admitted. "He sacrificed himself to save my brother's, I couldn't let him suffer here. Can't you hear the cries?" Wendy questioned, her entire demeanor was sad and worried.

Remembering Bae telling her and Hook about the Darling’s, Anna sighed as she closed her eyes to stop the pounding headache. "So, you're the girl that took Bae in. I'm sorry you and your family have suffered at the hands of this… And about those cries, I've listened to them for the last four and a half years, Wendy and yes, they will always bother me." She whispered her answer, looking away from the girl and out the nearby window.

Both girls' attention was brought about by hammers and orders being shouted about, "What's going on out there?" Anna asked.

"They've been building onto this place for the last few days-"

Her blue sapphire eyes snapped wide at Wendy’s explanation, silencing her words before Wendy could finish telling her anything. Anna was in shock. "Days! I've been asleep for a few days?! How long is a few days?!" Anna exclaimed with fright, startling the poor girl with fright at Anna's outburst.

"You've been asleep for four days, Anna." Pan stated, his feet gently clapping against the wood floors, a grin on his face as he walked in. "I've had the boy's building this place for you and Wendy. Your room is almost done actually. You're currently in Wendy's room." Pan informed them as he circled around the room, his fingertips brushing across soft material hanging around the room.

"Why would you be having your boys make a place this comfortable and lush for two girls who clearly don't belong here? Least of all who wish to be here." Anna questioned him with a burning glare.

Grinning at Anna's outburst, Pan looked between them both, "And I actually have news, Wendy…. You're free to go home, but I warn you, if you come back, I won't let you leave so easily. Again." Pan smirked with silent laughter. "But I'll keep your room for you, if you ever return. Either way, I know I'll have two places for you. A cage, or your room. The shadow is waiting outside for you… Go home." Pan ordered with warning.

Shaking her head, Wendy stood from the bed, her hand holding Anna's tightly, "I won't leave her, or Bae with you." Wendy whimpered.

Smirking, Pan nodded. "Fine," He whispered with amusement. Whistling loudly the two girls looked around with fright, waiting for the lost boys to storm in and take Wendy, but it wasn't the lost boys that came for the girl.

But Pans' Shadow.

"Take the little bird home." He ordered, nodding to Wendy and snickered the entire time the girl scrambled around the tree house room in an attempt to flee from the shadow.

"No!" Wendy shouted with fright.

Anna scrambled from her lying position, sliding between the Shadow and Wendy, a hand held up at it, glowing bright blue in warning, "Back off!" A small gust of wind blew from behind her.

Wendy's small scream as she was jerked out from behind Anna's protective care and held firmly in Felix's grasp. The usual cocky grin the boy had normally been with was not there, in fact he looked upset.

Worried even.

"Let her go-" Anna gasped and screamed with erupting pain from her back, like her chest was being carved into. Her heart felt as if it were grasped firmly in a tight hold.

Wendy screamed and struggled against Felix's hold. Unable to watch, Wendy closed her eyes tightly, unfortunately she was forced to listen to the gasps and painful grunting shouts from Annaca. Her eyes burned with tears as she forced herself to open them, "ANNA! NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, STOP IT! Pan, please… I'm begging you!" Wendy screamed and begged. Struggling to free herself from Felix's grasp as she continued to beg the Shadow to stop whatever it was doing. "Please, Pan! I-I'll leave! I swear, I'll go home willingly! Just stop it! Please!"

Grinning, Pan nodded and waved a board hand to his Shadow, "You can stop now." He ordered, watching Anna fall to the floorboards coughing and gasping, a hand pressed to her chest in an attempt to free her body of the blistering pain. "I think we're going to play a few games for a while instead. Felix, take the little bird outside for a moment. Her trip home will have to wait." Pan sighed out. His tone was soft, but his eyes burned with delight as the shadow flew out, Felix pulling Wendy from the tree house as Pan circled around Annaca's still fallen form. "Your gown is still torn…. I've had another made for you. A few pieces of clothing, actually. Since you’ll be staying for an extended period of time." He said walking behind a curtain and brought out an outfit of a brown leather halter top, a jungle green wrap around skirt made with an under layer of lace, short in the front yet long in the back and topped with leather, belted with a black belt and handmade knee length leather boots laced up the front and both sides. "Get dressed."

Using the far wall to stand, Anna kept her eye trained on him carefully, "Keep them, I'm comfortable in the clothes I'm in." Anna grumbled with a glare.

Trying not to laugh, Pan continued to grin, his feet slowly stalking towards her, a shine of amusement brightening his already burning eyes, "Fine," walking back behind the gentle curtain, Pan emerged with a long cream-colored dress in hand. Thin straps to hold the material on her body that looped through holes at the back to be tied in place.

Anna could tell from the fabric it had been made by fairies, she called it fairy silk, but she never could remember the name of the material. Though the dress was covered by a jungle green fishing net appearance sewn into the dress to add some color to it.

Once again, Anna shook her head, now gaining a light laugh from Peter Pan, "If you won't change, I'll have no choice but to force you."

Anna had forgotten he was fast, far faster than she had ever seen, like he had been when he was chasing her days ago. Gasping back a scream as his arm shot out at her, his hand grasping the back of her neck as he pulled her to him. The feel of his body heat radiated through her stealing her breath. She felt warm in his hold. She knew this shouldn't happen, her father would strangle her or maroon her if he thought she was with Pan. And all it would take for her father in his current state was one wrong position and scene for him to leave her. If he hadn't left already.

"Either dress yourself, or I'll rip these rags from your body and dress you myself." He whispered against her lips. A wide smirk as the idea played in his mind. He had to say, he was enjoying the thought. The images were almost intoxicating.

Their kiss had awakened something in him, and he was only able to feed this craving hunger from Anna herself. The last few days he'd tried seeing if he could feed his hunger from Wendy, but he'd felt cold and numb, hateful and angry. He hadn't even been able to kiss the girl. Something that irritated Pan to many measures. But it seemed that even when he may not look as if he could grin any wider, he was always able to prove that person wrong by doing so.

Pan's eyes dropped from her face, trailing down to her lips then further down to her covered chest and the ripped gown. Drawing his eyes back up to meet her sapphire blue eyes, Peter Pan leaned his head further in towards her. His forehead resting against hers'. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and gently laughed as he caught a scent, he could smell her bloodline. He may have already known beforehand who she was, but now it was official in identification.

Magic, pure - raw - magic. And powerful.

Running the tip of his nose against hers, he gently ghosted his lips along her cheek, back towards her ear and down to her neck. Smirking as he felt her shiver, her breath softly catching in her throat. He could feel the goosebumps ghost over her skin at the sweet ghostly contact. Placing a gentle kiss at the crook of her neck, Pan chuckled at the small intake of breath and the shivers that overtook her flesh. Placing his lips once more at her ear he whispered, "Get dressed," before tossing her back onto the bed, his feet quickly closing the distance between them. A firm hand grasping a hold of her leg she'd pulled up in an attempt to kick him back. "Get dressed." He grumbled, once more giving the demand. Normally he'd have gotten board of this, but this was only becoming erotic to him.

Her hair fanned out around her, her nightgown ripping in places and far up that should have been seductively inappropriate. Her defiance was even more arousing to him. She was standing her ground, holding her own and tossing as much back at him as she could, and she was doing rather impressively well, against Peter Pan himself.

"Drop dead, Pan." Anna growled.

Grinning, Pan grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her to the very edge of the bed, the base of her hips resting just a little over the bed's edge. He was enjoying the fear that practically rolled off her, "Looks like I'm going to have to make you." He breathed out. Grabbing Anna's wrists in a firm hold, he held them back against the bed, looming over her and removed his dagger from his belt.

Slipping the dagger between her breasts under the gown he slowly cut the fabric down to her bellybutton, enjoying the sound of the fabric ripping. But the flesh he got as a show as the gown fell open had his heart skipping a beat or two, the only things he let remain covered were the soft looking mounds of her breasts. Feeling his grin falter, Pan took a sharp intake of breath and removed himself from leaning over her to stand. He had to be careful, this was now becoming dangerous for him.

His mouth was dry and he was craving another taste from her lips, but what worried him was the craving he had was for the rest of her flesh. What would she taste like? "Now, get dressed. Or I'll force you to go around in what you're currently in." Stating his final straw, he moved back to the two options of clothes, picked up the dress and tossed it at her Pan grinned as she caught the dress and leaned against the far wall he was nearest, Pan crossed his arms, "Well. Go on,"

"I am not changing in front of you." Anna huffed.

Pan laughed, stopping her in her statement. His brow raised at her as he pushed himself off the wall and walked to her and stopped mere inches from her, his face leaned forward once again into her face. "I've seen plenty already. I might be a teenager, but it doesn't mean I'm not experienced, Anna."

Glaring at him for using a friendlier name for her, she dropped the dress on the bed with a huff, "My name is Annaca, **_Pan_**!" She exclaimed.

Smirking, Pan grabbed the fabric of her dress, "As you wish, **_Annaca_**." Pulling her much ripped gown, Pan made very sure the nightgown was 100% pulled from her body. Laughing as she screamed.

He watched Anna scramble for the closest cover she could get her hands on easily, that being the dress he'd tossed at her and held it against herself. "You're a Beast, Peter Pan! A kidnapping Beast-"

"And you're Hypnotic." Pan smirked, breathing his response. She was powerful and she didn't even know it. She had him entangled for her with or without her magic and she still didn't even know it. "Now, put on the dress. I've already stripped you of the nightgown, don't make me put the dress on you too. Though, I'll admit, I won't mind this state in the least." He purred.

"I would! Now, turn around, you Beast!" She snapped. Anna’s cheeks burning with embarrassment, holding the soft fabric to her very exposed body. She couldn't believe this! He'd stripped her of her clothing. Ripped the gown right from her very body. Even worse was her body's reaction to him, her heart skipping beats at his every touch, with every inch that she was closer to him she felt something pulling her towards him.

It was nerve rattling! And annoying.

She feared the emotions that she knew she felt. She felt safe here, safer with Pan than she had with her father after Milah's death. But she knew it had to be fake. Pan played games, hurt people for sport, messed with their minds and then he'd hurt them more, shattering them to their final breaking point.

Annaca couldn't trust him.

But could she trust herself?

This pull she felt, she knew it was her magic pulling her to him, like a destiny her magic could sense, and she couldn't stop it. Even when she tried, her magic wouldn't listen to her. But the burning spark in his eyes that danced as he looked at her, just for her it seemed.

That scared her most of all.

"I think not, I think I'll enjoy the show." Pan said grinning with laughter as she huffed once more, took a deep breath and with as much care as she could, Anna slip the dress on skillfully without showing her breasts.

At this, Pan bit his bottom lip.

She was almost his entirely.

Hook had left a few days ago after finally handing Baelfire over, by force of course. Unfortunately, the talented boy had gotten away from them, again. Even Pan was finding it hard to find him. Like Never-Land was hiding Baelfire from him on purpose.

Anna’s chest being left un-shown had her very grateful. The dress was long enough that when she was slipping it on nothing was really revealed. Her arms slipped through the arm holes and tried to tie the strings at her open back. Though, she was finding it to be difficult.

Pan was enjoying this, it seemed she wasn't very good at tying the dress closed herself. "Alright, come here, let me help you." He gently laughed. But the glare he got from her had him smirking with laughter, she didn't trust him.

**_'I'll have to change that.'_ **

Hook was no longer here. Especially after he'd given the Pirate word that his daughter had been killed by running into a bush full of Nightshade thorns. That had been Hook's undoing, and he'd gotten Baelfire out of it as well.

"Drop dead Pan. I won't have you ripping these off me as well."

Sighing with annoyance, Pan grabbed her upper arm and spun her around quickly, grabbing the strings of the dress he quickly pulled them tight, tying the dress in place which delivered him a sweet gasp to his ears from her soft, tasteful lips. Pulling her back into his chest by the dress’s strings, Pan took a calming breath as he glared into her hair, "I think I've had enough of this, **_'Drop Dead,'_** business, Anna." Pan whispered against her ear.

Grabbing her by her arm once more, he pulled her out of the tree house and gently tossed her forward, causing her to run into the rails of the porch. "Boys, I know we all came here to be away from parents, but as we've established, this is my Island. I am the only one in power here… But, for every King has had a Queen, as every father needs a mother for his boys. Don't worry, it's just a game. But why don't we introduce these two girls to _The Nursery_." He laughed with a smirk.

The boys on the ground looked up, laughing, cheering and finally cuckooed at their leader.

Grabbing Anna once more he walked them to the 'elevator' and silently laughed at her light scream of fright when the floor jerked and slowly began to lower them to the ground. "What's 'The Nursery'?" Wendy asked with worry.

"It's where we house the younger ones," Felix softly explained.

Grinning at the girls, Pan and Felix gently shoved Wendy and Anna into one another's hold, "I don't just take teenagers Anna. I take all the boys who are unloved, unwanted, lost, lonely and orphaned." He finished explaining. "It's time you met the rest of the boys, Ladies."


	4. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username _**Nattie8516**_ and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

Pan walked with Felix and the girls, the Lost boys following behind as they got to a tall and rather large tree. Pan grinned and leaned against the rough bark of the tree's fat trunk. "Welcome to the Nursery,"

Wendy and Anna looked to one another with confusion, "It's a tree, why would you keep children inside a tree?" Wendy asked curiously.

Pan lightly chuckled, keeping the answer to himself as he watched the girl share a look and let Wendy's question rattle around in their heads and realization came to Anna's.

Sucking in a gentle breath, Anna sighed and wrapped an arm around Wendy, "...Because they are too young to be out here with them," Anna sighed, slipping her into Wendy's smaller one, letting the younger girl hold onto her, she had to be about thirteen.

Her heart clenched painfully as the words sank in, "Then that means they'd have to be toddler ages up to about eight years old then." Wendy softly gasped. Her eyes filled with fright at the thought of a child being taken from their parents at such a young age.

Clapping, Pan laughed and hit a circular notch on the trunk of the tree and watched their reaction as it opened, "Why don't you see for yourselves… Mother's first." He teased them, leaving the doorway open for the girls to enter first.

Taking a deep breath, Anna took a step forward, but Wendy's firm hold on her hand and arm stopped her in her steps. Looking back to the young girl shaking her head to her, her green eyes full of worry and fear, "No, don't Annaca, please. I can't- we can't trust him. It could be a trap." Wendy whimpered.

She was terrified.

Knowing Wendy had a point, Annaca stepped back into her spot, both girls latched onto one another, Wendy's arms around Anna's waist and Anna's arms around Wendy protectively. "She has a point. How do we know you won't just lock us in there?" Anna said coldly to Pan's smirking face.

Nodding with a smile, Pan gave them both credit. "You're playing smart, I like it. Well, then if you don't trust me, why not walk in with myself and Felix?" He offered.

Laughing with little to no amusement, Anna shook her head at him, "That's not a reassurance, Pan. That **is** a trap waiting to happen…. I think Wendy and I will take option three." Anna stated. Her feet took a step back towards Felix. The sudden fall of Pan's smirk was their signal. He figured it out far quicker than she had thought he would. Feeling Felix's firm grasp to her arm and Wendy loosening her hold on Annaca. Wendy watched in fright as Anna turned on Felix and hit him with his own weapon, sending him to the ground in pain and dazed, "Wendy, run!"

And run she did.

Looking behind her with fear that Anna wasn't there, her feet slowed in her attempt to look back, but she found a quickly advancing Annaca rushing up behind her. 

Quickly, the two-girls grabbed ahold of one another's hands and ran for the closest beachfront. "We need to find my father, or a cave we could hide in until we find the ship!" Anna panted as they ran.

Rustling of the bushes beside them came from nowhere, startling the girls. They had been caught already!?

Anna raised the dagger she's stolen from one of the fallen boys to defend them both. But the figure that rushed out at them and grabbed Wendy's arm shocked them all, "This way, hurry!"

"Bae?" Wendy gasped with shock and relief.

"No time, come on!" Baelfire shouted to them, starting into his own run with the girls following him. Baelfire nearly panicked when Annaca rushed in a different direction, "No! Annaca-"

"I have to find my father, come on! The beach is this way, Bae!"

"No! Annaca- crap! Wendy, come on… Come on! I have to get you out of here first!" He growled with irritation as he pulled her forcefully down a different path.

"Anna!" Wendy screamed after the fleeing girl. Her heart jumped all around her chest with fright.

"Go with Bae, Wendy! I'll get my father!" Anna called back to them, they couldn't stop her, and Baelfire was worried. She had no idea Hook had left.

** Flashback **

_"Come on Baelfire," Hook called to Bae's sulking self as he sat in the cell. Sighing, the Captain opened the doors, "Come on, I'm getting my daughter back, but you, boy, are staying on this ship… If Pan gets his hands on you, you'll never get home."_

_Even though Baelfire was being told he was staying on board, he was relieved Hook had snapped himself out of his days on end drunken stupor!_

_"Yes, anything, I just want to help find Annaca-"_

_"And you can help by staying on this ship, come on, you need food. My men have finally told me they have been ignoring you. You are not a prisoner on this ship, Baelfire." Hook said calmly, as they walked to his room, letting the boy rush to the table in the Captain's quarters and began to devour the food which was placed in there as if he'd been starved._

_Hook had left him alone to eat while they loaded into the dinghy to go to shore, a picture caught his eye. A picture of his mother. Snagging the picture, Baelfire rushed up onto the deck to confront Hook, but Pan's presents there shocked him, his words had him stopping with dread, "She's dead, Killian…. I'm sorry, I never intended her to die."_

_"You lie!" Hook shouted up from the small boat to Pan's standing form on his ship looking down to him and his men._

_"It's true… She ran into a brush of Nightshade, I tried to help her, but she wouldn't trust me... She passed away last night, there was nothing I could do to stop it. Your daughter is dead, Killian, leave my shores and my ocean behind, continue on with our deal. I at least owe you safe passage for what has happened. There is nothing left for you here. But I will take the boy, he belongs to Never-Land, not you."_

_"The boy stays Pan! You killed my daughter! I'll never hand the boy over!"_

_Pan grinned mischievously, "You don't have to, he just handed himself over. BOYS! ROUND HIM UP!" Pan shouted, turning to face Baelfire, a smirk growing clear on his face._

_And in that instant, Bae knew he'd lied to Hook._

_"AHH! Hook, don't li-sphinhms!" Baelfire had been silenced quickly by a gag being wrapped around his mouth and a heavy sack being slammed over his head. Fighting was useless, the group had ambushed him from behind and bound his hands._

_"BAE! PAN! GIVE HIM BACK! PAN!" Hook shouted, climbing back over onto the ship, but they were already gone, how they got away from him so quickly was stunning, unless they'd dived under the water with Baelfire and swam their way to Never-Lands shores. But the waters were infested by Mermaids! They'd never make it back!_

_But that had not been the case of it, the boys had dived under, yes, but Pan and his shadow had taken Bae up into the high clouds and into Never-Land._

Hook had attempted several times to get to the shores, but every time they'd been attacked by the Shadow. One of his men had been killed, and the mermaids had attacked. It had all forced them to turn around. Finally, he'd given up and left. Leaving Baelfire to Pan and thought he was leaving behind his daughter's dead body.

Hook was likely drinking himself into a stupor.

Baelfire ran himself and Wendy to his cave, he had to hide her, "Stay here, Wendy! I'm going -"

"No! Bae, we can't leave her out there-"

Already fearful and in a panic, Baelfire forced her to sit down, "I know! I'm going to get her, then I'm getting us out of here… STAY HERE!" He shouted, running back out of the cave and hid the entrance before he took off running as fast as he could towards the beach. "ANNA! ANNACA!" His heart was filled with temporary relief when he found her sitting in the thick, wet sand of the shores crying. Skidding to his knees in the sand, Baelfire wrapped his arms around her, holding her into his chest as she cried.

"He's gone, he- he left us… He left us -" She cried.

Her father wasn't there. She knew she should believe he had possibly gone to a different side of the island, but deep down she knew he was gone.

Heartbroken for the girl, Baelfire tried his best to shush her fears, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Anna. I tried to tell you, I'm sorry..."

"I told him to leave," Pan's voice called from the forest line, walking out onto the beach.

Anna turned in Baelfire's arms, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him, "What,"

Sighing, Pan took a few steps towards them, "I told him to leave, there was nothing left for him here. The moment you set foot on Never-Land you became a part of it. You weren't getting off the Island, no one can leave, unless you have permission that is, and you, my dear _Hypnotic Angel_ , do not have permission to leave. And to add to this little informative talk, the Shadow of Never-Land is taking Wendy home as we speak." To this Pan grinned just a little more as he walked closer to the two.

Wendy was going home, yes, but he knew she'd come back for them. And when she did, she had a cage waiting for her. Smirking at Baelfire's fear, Pan began to laugh, "Don't worry, Baelfire, I'll let you come to us, I have no idea where your little hideout is, unfortunately. She ran out after you actually and the Shadow caught her. It had prior orders to take her home anyways." Pan said with amusement.

Narrowing his green eyes on the Teenager, Bae grounded his teeth, "And her brothers." Baelfire demanded. His arms tightly wrapped around Anna protectively as he glared at the boy.

Stepping forward with amusement, smiling at his trick he’d played on them all. "Oh, John and Michael? They were never here, I just told you all that to bring you to the Island. They were already sent back. I just told Wendy I went back for them to get her to cooperate." He admitted to them with an amused grin.

"Why are you doing this Pan?" Annaca asked. She was defeated. Peter Pan had won.

Kneeling before them, Pan stared her right in her deep blue eyes, "Because, as I said when you arrived. You are surely a treasure to be stolen… So, I stole you, and now I've won. You belong to Never-Land… More importantly, you belong to me."

"I belong to no one, Peter Pan." Annaca glared at him.

Smirking, Pan stood, looking down to the two huddling together. "Is that a challenge, Anna?"

"... Drop dead...."

"Anna," Baelfire quickly shushed her, "Don't anger him."

A sudden spark lit his eyes as he looked at her with winning determination, Pan ‘hmed’ at her with pure interest. He liked her spirit. "Challenge accepted. Your mother would be proud. I assure you. You have her defiance. And her power. So… Spicey and mouthwatering it could give me chills." He teased her.

At his words, Annaca froze, "You can't possibly know that..."

Tilting his head at her with more amusement, Pan circled them playfully. "Can't I?" He smirked, challenging her.

"Come, let's go back… or would you rather sleep in cages?"

"I'm not going with you. And neither is she!" Baelfire swiftly stated, standing from his fallen spot and moved in front of Anna. "You can't take her, and you're not keeping her!"

**_Swoosh!_ **

"BAE!"

Turning back to help Annaca as she screamed Baelfire found she was gone, his heart dropped from his chest, "Anna? Annaca!? What have you done!" Baelfire shouted, turning back to face Pan, but he too was gone. "PAN!" Bae shouted with utter rage. Tears fell from his eyes

** London **

Wendy shouted with fright as the shadow tossed her in through the open window of the Nursery sending her in a tumbling roll off the floor. Her brothers ran to her side and hugged her with frightened tears. "How long was I gone?" She asked, crying into her brother's arms.

"Just the night, mother and father are still in bed." John said. He'd been so afraid when Wendy called that thing back. They feared it would have come back for them, instead it had returned their sister. Something they were thankful for.

But Wendy couldn't leave Baelfire and Annaca there on Never-Land with Peter Pan.

She had to help them! However, never in a thousand years would she realize the fatal mistake she was about to make, and the torment and danger it would put her brothers in.

** Tree House **

Annaca shouted with fright as the shadow dropped her from the air and on the Tree House porch. Quickly standing, Anna made a run for it, but the figure she ran into almost knocked her back, had it not been for the arm that caught her she would have fallen back onto her butt again. Then again, maybe she would have preferred landing on her butt instead of him holding her against him.

"Going somewhere love?" Pan teased with a smirk.

"I'm not your love, Pan, let me go!" Annaca snapped with an angry growl at the back of her throat.

Smirking, Pan leaned his face into hers’, brushing his nose over hers then across her cheek. He smiled with slight victory at her reaction, the feeling of her shuddering in his hold. Pan ghosted his lips across her own pink and soft lips that he so desperately wanted to taste again. A tease to make her believe he was going to kiss her. Her reaction was a small intake of breath. "Your reactions seem to say otherwise… **_Love_**."

Her blue eyes danced over his face, memorizing every curve and lack of ageing, his green eyes shining with playfulness, but there was something else behind his eyes. Something that said he was sad, lonely. Desperate for affection. But it could have been a trick. He was a good acter, playing roles just to get his ways. "You're playing games, Pan. You have no right to play with people like this." Annaca whispered. Her eyes closed and attempted to move away from his hold. She was not going to fall for this.

She couldn't!

"Whoever said I was playing a game."

Forcing herself from Pan's hold she shoved him away from her. "You always play games! You manipulate, you hurt people and you lie! You use people's fears and you laugh at their pain! You laughed at mine, Wendy's, Bae's, my father's. I could never be involved or love -"

"Enough!" He snapped, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths, his heart actually felt pained at her words. Pan's arm flashed out to her, his hand wrapping around her throat gently had silenced her effectively. She was afraid of him, and he hated it, he hated that she feared him. Yet another part of him loved it, and that worried him. Pan's jaw clenched, he hated that her words were truly affecting him. Her magic had melted some of the ice he'd encaged his heart in for hundreds of years. "Go to bed, you've had a long day."

But she wasn't finished. She was terrified for her new friend, Wendy had been taken somewhere, and there was no way the Shadow had taken her home that fast. "You said your shadow took Wendy home, how is it it's here so suddenly."

Smirking, Pan let her go, "He did, and he's just that fast." His smirk faltering, Pan waved his hand towards the rooms, "Go to bed, up the stairs is your room. Sleep." Watching her scurry into the tree house, Pan glided over the rim of the porch and floated down to the ground with ease. Sighing, he walked to the small clearing through the bushes to the main campsite and sat on his high rock overlooking the bonfire.

Taking a deep breath, Pan pulled his flute from his pouch and began to play. His Lost boys returned to base camp and some began to dance around while others cooked their catches for food.

Annaca sighed, her heart heavy as she watched Pan from her window of the tree house, her ears caught the sound of music. It sounded soft, sweet, but it also felt like he was in pain, he had no smile as he played, not even as he watched the boys dancing.

"What happened to create you in such a way, Peter Pan?" She whispered her question to herself. It was a good question really. What happened to make Peter Pan, Peter Pan with darkness in his soul and heart?

Anna had rested in her bed for what felt like hours, in truth it had been minutes. She had been unable to sleep. But even though she was exhausted, Anna could not find sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed, Anna walked back to the window once more. He seemed to still be playing, the sound of the music had changed though, becoming upbeat and fun, it felt as if it was calling to her. She'd always heard his music, even from the ship. However, there were the occasions it would sound lonesome, a sad tune that would reach across the shores and over the ocean and into her ears inside her room. That was why she had been on the deck that night, she had wanted to hear the sound of his pan-flute, to hear the music playing. Her tears would fall less and less as she heard him play, but over the few weeks before her kidnapping he had not played and her pain of losing Milah had returned, the pain of her father's dramatic change had begun to sting more, this Captain was not her father.

Captain Hook was cold and loveless, she had lost both her parent figures in one day four and a half years ago, and all it took was the death of one woman and Annaca had become an orphan once more. She had no comfort in the nights aside from Pan's music.

Giving in, Annaca walked from her room and climbed down the ladder and towards the main camp.

Walking around the backs of it to not be seen. She walked past Felix, his eyes watching with heated concern and slowly stood. Anna was not here to cause trouble. Silently to let him know this, she raised her hands to him in a soft surrender and motioned for him to sit back down. She smiled softly when he did and Anna nodded her head to him in thanks. She has, after all, knocked him on his ass a time or so. Climbing up behind Pan's playing form she silently sat beside him, her back to the fire. Her sudden presence seemed to have startled him a little from his playing, the boys were already hitting their own drums and dancing around, making noise that the silence of his flute was not truly noticed.

"Why such a sad tune? You're surrounded by your lost boys, you rule over Never-Land and you've lived for hundreds of years. You don't even age. For someone who has almost everything that he wants, what could you possibly want that you clearly can't have?" She asked him with such a soft voice, her eyes were curious and held some concern.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, Pan looked back to his boys as they danced and made their noises. She had hit the nail right on the spot. For everything Pan had, he had one thing he knew he could never have again. "Because, to have this I had to give something up, something I shouldn't have given up. Something I know I should have kept but I never thought about it until it was too late, when I was too lonely… Felix was the first Lost boy I brought back with me. He's not only one of my most loyal Lost boys, he's become my dearest friend…" Pan informed her, an exhale left him as he turned a bit to face her. "Annaca, Never-Land was originally a place where lost children came in their dreams to escape life, but no matter how much we had fun, no matter how much we wanted those children to stay, they couldn't. They'd have to wake up, and eventually they grew up and forgot all about Never-Land, about me. Then I decided to go visit them, then I decided to gather those who were lost, lonely, orphaned and unwanted and I'd bring them here to stay with me. Then I'm never forgotten. None of us are forgotten since we have one another…. My Lost Boys." Pan had just given her a history lesson she never even knew of. And she knew he hadn't lied to her.

Nodding, Anna looked over her shoulder at the large Bonfire, the feel of the warmth on her skin was heavenly. But she knew what he meant as he spoke, about being alone, forgotten, afraid of growing up, afraid of death. But also, what he had to give up so he could have this, and it seemed to have plagued him. "Who did you give up?"

Sighing, Pan looked at her as the memories swarmed through him, "That's a story for a different time, Annaca. I've been alive for almost a thousand years, and it'll weigh on me forever."

"Can't you just go search for this person?"

Shaking his head, Pan almost laughed at her, but he knew it had been a thought he too had once had. "He isn't here, Annaca. The Shadow took him back. He's likely dead. Probably had the same fears I did as he grew up, fear of death, of the unknown. And I abandoned him… But I can't turn back now, I couldn't have turned back then either even if I'd wanted to. The Island would have drained my life. By me being here, staying here on Never-Land I'm breaking rules that shouldn't be broken, my immortality comes at a price. Many prices actually. But enough about me, you said you could hear the music, I've never had a girl hear my music before, even Wendy never heard it. She only heard the cries Never-Land sings." Pan said softly. His tone full of curiosity.

Softly smiling, sadness filled her heart, the pain that she felt. "Because just like this person you abandoned, I was abandoned as well, I was unwanted, undesired by my own parents as an infant. Even Killian Jones abandoned me. And all it took was the death of a woman at the hands of Rumpelstiltskin. The feared **Dark One**." She said with a sad sigh, her eyes glancing away from him and missed the shock that filled Pan, and the fear that overtook his heart.

**_'Rumple?!'_ **


	5. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Annaca watched his face fall, the light of the fire illuminating his features. The shock. "You know him, don't you?" She asked softly. Her curiosity was clear, but the expression he was giving the fire told her he may not tell her anything. And she wouldn't force it.

"I did, once. I… I, um… He and I share a pain. Different, but somewhat similar." Peter explained vaguely. His eyes caught a group of his boy's sword fighting, practicing and a smirk grew on his face, "Why don't we have a little fun." He said with delight.

Confused at this turn of reaction, Annaca raised a brow, "Fun? Pan, haven't you had enough fun since I've been here?" She stated.

"No, Hook taught you how to wield a sword, let's see how you do against one of the boys," Pan smirked playfully.

Annaca laughed. "Pan, if you're the best fighter aside from Felix then clearly they are no match for me. Why don't you put Felix or yourself in the ring and see if that's a fair fight." She joked. However, she was somewhat offering the option, simply because these boys who followed Peter Pan, was just that.

Little boys.

But she could see some of them held the long-lost look of home. Their memories of home were slightly hazed glances in their hollowing eyes.

"Challenge accepted." Pan grinned, tossing her one of their spears, it could be used as a dueling stick, though the sharp tip of rock attached to the shaft was what you wanted to watch out for. It was dipped in what she would assume was Dreamshade, it was not something you wanted to have stick you.

Grinning at the spear, Annaca smirked and right before their eyes the spear transformed into a sword. At Pan and the other's shock, she almost chuckled. "Sorry, I don't like spears. Never practiced with them, and I'm facing you, Peter Pan, I want to be at my best." She toyed with him.

With the dual ensuing, Annaca still managed to find herself on Pan's vicious and well fighting side, finding herself on her back, her sword sliding away from her.

"Well, I can't say I'm not liking this position," He grinned, eyeing her fallen form. "However, I did hope you'd have put up more of a fight." He toyed.

Glaring at Pan's advancing form to her fallen self, she swept her feet under him swiftly, catching him off guard and leaped on him, straddling his waist to pin him. Nearly gasping as the end of the spear that came up at her. Annaca grasped ahold of the spear, stopping him from swinging the spear and shoved the weapon down against him with all her might. "I wasn't finished, Peter." She teased in laughter. She was shockingly having some fun with this.

Chuckling with equal delight, Pan's smirk grew, "Good, because I was just beginning."

Seeing the seductive delight shining in his eyes Anna smiled for a short moment, until something flashed through her mind, she saw two. Two Pan's, one the teenager, the other an older man.

This had to be wrong, "Who are you?" Anna whispered without realizing the words had left her mouth. Her eyes wide with shock.

Almost laughing at her, Pan saw her eyes glow just a little, felt her magic tingling through his body. Felt her eyes looking deep inside him. It was like she could see the other half. Angry she was invading him, 'Pan' shoved her back. Thinking of his dead wife, thinking of Rumple, it was all painful, hatred and sorrow. He would never love this girl, but he knew the teenager part of him, the other half, the Never-Land half, had indeed begun to gather feelings for her. "We're done!" He shouted, knocking her from him.

Standing from her fallen place in the chilled dirt, Anna sighed sadly at angering him, she hadn't meant to invade anything, it had just happened. She still had no idea how to control whatever was wrong with her. "Who's Malcolm, Pan?" She asked. ' _This couldn't be true, had an adult taken over this teenager? This boy? For what reason would he have done something like that!'_

"No one you will ever know Anna. He's dead, I'm alive... I'll never-… Never mind." Pan huffed and stalked off again. She had seen them, she saw **_him_**. She saw them as two separate beings. They were in one body, yes, but they were two separate souls now.

Because he was once an adult, with a son, even after letting go of what held him back, a reminder of his adulthood, he could not have stayed in Never-Land, young, no death for him, or those who set foot on the Island. Unless he wished you dead. But upon him turning into a Teenager, eighteen-years-old, yes, but he was still a young man, not truly an adult but also not a child.

However, Malcolm and 'Peter Pan', as he had renamed himself, had split into two different souls in one body.

Now awake, Malcolm feared this girl's power. The shadow had told him it was possible, for someone with strong powers, that Malcolm and 'Peter Pan' could, in fact, be separated. Malcolm in his own body, and Pan who would retain his young, youthful self.

Now Malcolm had a few other problems. The deal Pan had made with Cora left Malcolm with little to no choices. He couldn't kill her, Pan wouldn't allow him too, he and Pan still shared a body, shared similar emotions that were slowly splitting into their own personal emotions. And he couldn't send her away, once more, Pan would only bring her back. The moment Peter Pan had kissed Annaca that first night, the moment her magic had touched him, Malcolm and Pan began to slowly separate mentally. Now their emotions were beginning to split as well.

Pan held the body, but Malcolm had been echoing dangerous words in the back of his mind, and Malcolm was not willing to let this girl separate them, Never-Land belonged to him!

Knowing something was wrong, Annaca let Pan leave. She was momentarily shocked when one of the boys helped her stand. "Thank you… Um, maybe I should go." Looking to Felix she saw his glares and sighed. She knew it was best she simply leaves. And leave she did.

* * *

Walking through the forest blindly, Annaca was unsure how long she had been out, but the sudden arms that grabbed her, pulling her into the bushes and through the brush through an unknown path as she struggled, trying to scream for help.

He couldn't keep this up with her struggling like a wild animal in his arms that he had unintentionally slammed her back against a tree they were passing by. The action had sent them both to the ground. Worried she'd hurt herself and not wanting to be hit by her fierce punch, he quickly grabbed ahold of her wrists and pinned her firmly to the ground, "Anna! It's me, it's Bae." He called to her struggling beneath him. He was relieved when she stopped struggling and took the time to look up at him. The relief he saw spread across her face had him smiling himself.

Relieved it was Bae and not a random lost boy, or Pan, Annaca sat up with relief, hugging him when he let her arms free of his firm hold, "Bae, you're alright. Oh, thank God." Unable to hold back everything, Annaca began to cry. Her tears rolled down her face as the two-friends held one another. "I'm so sorry," She cried.

Not comfortable being out in the open like this, Bae lifted her into his arms and carried the girl to his new cave. He'd been forced to move after the Shadow had found Wendy near his previous one, he didn't trust that Pan 'didn't know' where he was hiding.

** Bae’s Caves  **

Getting her some water in the little made cup, Bae let her rest for a while. "Why did you apologize? You have nothing to be sorry for Anna." He softly said sitting next to her.

"Because you're stuck here, you have a family somewhere -"

"No, I don't, unless I went back to Wendy's family. My father abandoned me, he let me go. He's a coward." He said with a sad sigh.

Almost knowing how he felt, Annaca nodded. However, she knew their situations were still very different. "My mother was killed by the Dark One, I lost both my mother and father that day," Annaca admitted. But saying it hurt. Looking into the water of the cup she held, Annaca's eyes continued to fill with tears.

Baelfire's heart dropped into his stomach, **_'Papa?'_** "I'm sorry, I didn't know Hook was married." He played dumb, the picture he still had of his mother, he had to know, did Annaca know Milah had been his mother? Sighing he made himself comfortable beside her, "My father told me my mother was dead, but in truth, it seems as if she ran from us. Had a new family."

Shocked that a mother could do that to her own child, Annaca looked at him with horror and shock, "What? W- why would she have left you?"

"Because she knew my father wouldn't have let her take me to… A pirate took her," Bae said looking at her, his eyes almost blank, he had to know, "She was my mother," Bae said softly, pulling his mother's picture from his pocket and held it out to her. But the reaction she gave him was not one he expected.

Annaca moved from her seat and became hysterical. Gasping for breath like she couldn't breathe, her tears spilling for a different reason as she paced around, anywhere Bae wasn't, she could hardly look at the boy.

Moving from the place he'd taken next to her, Bae tried to grab a hold of her arms, but was shocked when she swatted his hands away from her, "How- why- how could you even care about my well-being when my father is the one who stole your mother from you! Why care! Why be nice! WHY! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF US!" She screamed, seething herself away from him.

Baelfire had gotten faster. Hook had taught him how to use a sword rather well in the few weeks of him being on the ship, he'd even sparred with Annaca a few times. Holding her arms firmly, Bae became angry at himself and her, shaking her just a little with anger and irritation as she once again fought against his hold, "Annaca! Stop this! Mother is dead because of herself and my father! It had nothing to do with you!" He shouted at her.

"Yes, it did! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I came out from the belly of the ship after they told me to stay put, it's my fault." She cried, her struggles coming to a stop as she once again began to weep, "Hook hates me, he left because I wasn't worth it, he left because I'm the reason your mother is dead." She cried.

Baelfire was without words, pulling her into his arms and held her tightly, "I won't leave you… You are my sister after all… And family sticks together. There's always a way." He soothed her as she cried. "Annaca, Hook left because Pan told him you were dead…" He admitted. She had to know. This had torn her heart into shreds, it was Bae telling her this, but her father had not said any form of affectionate words to her since Milah had been killed, she still felt Hook hated her, that he had left her there dead or alive, he had left her alone, again.

Days passed by since then. They had come up with a diversion plan until they found out how to get off the island.

Annaca sighed as she walked around the forest. She was trying to find Baelfire again, but she couldn't seem to find him today, least of all how to find him. He'd always found her. She'd been looking for him for days after their last encounter. An encounter that revealed they were practically siblings. Bae’s father had killed his mother, a woman who had been like Anna’s mother. She had thought she'd been sneaking behind Pan's back, but she had been wrong once more.

Or had the Lost Boys and Pan fallen into their trap?

"You won't find him, Annaca. Even I can't find him." The sudden voice startled her, but it wasn't who she'd thought it was.

Jumping from her walk, she faced the tall boy, his hood covering his head from the wind rolling in from the sea.

Annaca's heart re-settled back into her chest as she faced him with a sigh of calmness. He’d scared her almost half to death sneaking up on her. "Felix, you scared me."

Smirking, Felix relaxed against a tree nearest him, his arms crossing over his chest, "Yeah, I gathered that."

"Why are you- have you been- Are you -" For some reason, she could not ask her question, she was just that shocked and confused.

Annoyed by this, Felix rolled his eyes and rested his head against the tree trunk, "Ask a question or stop talking girl."

Suddenly angry with him for saying such things, Annaca glared and huffed at him, "Why are you following me." She demanded instead of asking.

Now smirking at the question she had finally gotten out, Felix chuckled at her irritated look, "Pan wanted me to keep an eye on you. He knew you'd go looking for Baelfire, and he knew you wouldn't believe him about Wendy leaving -"

Anna's head snapped towards him, she had never heard him speak of Wendy, least of all mention the girl by name, "Wendy? You called her Wendy." She pointed out with a slight shock.

Confused, Felix looked at Annaca with slight annoyance, "That is her name." He pointed out, not quite understanding where she was going with this.

"Yes, but you've never, to my remembrance, called Wendy by her name." She pointed out her own little fact as she watched his reaction. The clenching of his hands against his jacket and the clenching of his jaw was evident that she was getting to him. Shocked, Anna’s jaw dropped. "She's thirteen Felix! And you're… What… Sixteen, eight-teen years old?!" She stated with a slight shock with her mind's assumption.

Annoyed at her assumption, Felix moved from his place against the tree, his long legs striding across the ground, "Sixteen, Pan is the oldest on this Island and you have been looking for Baelfire for almost five days… Give up, you'll never find him. Like I said, even I can't find him, not even Peter Pan can find him, and that is saying something." Felix smirked.

"Pan won't win, Bae will get off this Island." Annaca stood her ground against him, she knew she could stand against Felix. But Pan was different, and Pan scared her, ever since the bonfire that night, there was something about Peter Pan that frightened her.

His wide strides had him leaning in towards her, his smirk burning his stomach with pride at her stepping back from him, "And what about Wendy?" Her reaction to his words had him grinning with a victory.

"Wendy? B- but the shadow took her home -"

Chuckling at her shock Felix rose a brow, "It did. But she came back for Baelfire… And you, what a surprise." He teased because it wasn't truly a surprise to him at all. "Please, keep looking for him if you want, but you're wasting your energy."

Knowing Felix couldn't be joking about this, Annaca took her steps towards him once more. Her fear spiking at the thought of Wendy being back, "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" He was so suddenly there it startled her. But he sounded like he was playing another damn game. He found this enjoyable.

Turning to face the voice she knew belonged to Peter Pan, Annaca felt her heart jump as he circled her, a grin on his face. "Wendy, where is she!" Annaca shouted to him as he circled her.

Smirking at her demand, Pan flashed in front of her, leveling his face inches from her own, "My, my, my. So authoritative, Anna." He breathed against her face. He'd almost laughed at her defiant glare, even when she took a step closer to him.

"Where is Wendy, Peter." She whispered back to him, her soft breath tickling his lips when a sudden thought struck him.

She said his name, Annaca had said his first name. At least his 're-born' name. The way it rolled off her lips felt like his body shivered at her breath tickling against his lips, "...Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Shocked beyond real words, Anna's eyes bulged wide, she had to have heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

His grin falling to a soft smile, Pan looked to Felix and nodded, watching his loyal lost boy, his friend, leave them both to their own witnesses. Looking back to Annaca, Pan looked her face over as he swallowed the saliva thickening in his throat with worry, "You heard me. Kiss me and I'll tell you where the _Little Bird_ is. But it has to be a real kiss, you have to want to feel it. No hack-job of a kiss, I want to feel the burning heat that I know you have burning deep inside the pit of your stomach. And I want to feel your heart skipping beats." Peter whispered to her, his eyes looking down at her nose and lips, he couldn't find it in him to look into her eyes. Because it was a desire he wished for, a desire he knew would not come easily to her. All because of her words she had almost said a week ago to him, **_'She could never love someone as harmful as me. She's right, I play with people, I hurt people, and I manipulate them. I place a mask on me to let others see who I want them to see, instead of who I truly am. A scared boy, a man in a boys' body full of fear. I am two souls in one body slowly splitting in two…'_**

**_'And if I split, it is unknown what will happen… I don't want to die… I have to find that heart!'_ **

Pan's thoughts stopped spinning at the soft lips pressing against his. The realization that Annaca was kissing him first had the teenager frozen. She was only doing this so she could find Wendy. He'd assumed she wouldn't do it. But her soft lips, the gentle way she kissed him had him burning as she ran a hand through his hair at the nape of his neck, resting the other hand against his chest, she leaned into him. Wrapping his arms around her.

Pan took a breath of her into his lungs as he dipped into her lips, pulling her deeper to him, his lips moving against her own, and his tongue slipping into her mouth, searching the moist cavern. But as much as he felt some of the heat she was putting into their kiss, he knew she wasn't truly doing this because she cared about him, she was doing this because he was offering her Wendy's location. Pulling himself from their kiss, Pan sighed, shaking his head. The emotional disappointment he felt towards himself at the way he'd trapped her into doing this.

"What? What, was it not good enough?" She asked with slight worry.

Her worry of the kiss not being good enough nearly had Pan laughing as he felt his heart instantly aching at her words, that the kiss wasn't good enough, that he only wanted this so he could play games with her. "No, no that- that's not why I stopped this. No, it was… I'll take you to Wendy, no strings, no tricks. She's yours. The Little Bird is free to wander Never-Land, but she does not have permission to leave. She returned when I told her not to. She stays." **_'I never should have made you kiss me, Anna.'_** His heart aching at his behavior, the aching loneliness he felt.

Walking from their point, Pan looked behind him into the forest tree. A smirk growing on his lips at the hidden face he found. **_'And I'll be finding you soon, Baelfire.'_**

Turning back to Annaca he found her already gone, his smirk fell instantly, there was no way she could have run off on him. He'd always known where she was.

** Caves Hideout **

Baelfire leaned against the cold rocks of his cave. Annaca resting in his arms protectively. He was not going to let go of her, he was going to get her and Wendy off this Island. Even if he had to stay behind. But the kiss he had witnessed worried him deeply.

"Do you think he fell for it," Anna panted, terrified Pan would find Baelfire's hideout. They'd tricked Felix and Peter Pan, and it was very rare when Pan was fooled, and Annaca had fooled him on more than one occasion. However, the way her heart had almost skipped at their kiss had her worried. She had to get off this island. **They** had to get off this island.

Laughing at her question, Baelfire nodded, slipping his arms from around her and moved for the makeshift water cups and water jug he'd made and poured the water, handing her one, "Trust me, he fell for it. I already know where Wendy is, drink. And I have an idea of how we can get off the island."

Shocked at this, Annaca smiled with slight relief. "Really?"

"Really, Pan's shadow is the only way off this Island. We don't have any magic beans, so Pan's shadow is the only way off here."

Slightly confused, Annaca's mind instantly went back to a memory from a few days ago.

** Flashback **

_She had been looking through their storage for food and had found a small bag full of strange-looking beans. "Annaca, those are not food, put them back," Pan whispered into her hair. His hand gently resting at her lower back. As she jumped from being startled by his sudden presence. "Oh, sorry. But Beans are food, um, these are strange though, I've never seen a bean like this before."_

_"It's nothing important to you, it's nothing. Put them back. Felix has food cooking over the fire pit as we speak. C'me on, let's eat."_

Thinking of those beans and Pan's words, Annaca almost gasped at her realization, he hadn't told her because he knew she was likely going to help Baelfire off the Island, something he couldn't let happen. "Magic Bean? Does this bean happen to have an opal white look to it?"

His brows frowning, Baelfire nodded, "Y- yeah. Annaca, have you seen a bean like that around here?"

"Peter had a small bag of them in the food storage on a top-shelf. I asked him what they were, but he said they weren't important, I think I know why he didn't tell me what they were. He knew I'd take them and use them."

"Yeah, sounds like him," Baelfire sighed.

"How long has it been Bae, since we've been here?"

Sighing, Baelfire walked to his wall, moving the feather down mat he'd made "It's been…'' Sighing at the sighed of the tallied up days, Bae looked glum at the idea of what he was about to tell her. "I stopped counting 12 maybe 13 weeks, for me, it's definitely been longer than that though, too long." He said with a defeated sigh.

"WHAT?!" Annaca was in shock. Jumping from her spot against the wall, she walked towards his tally wall and counted the days herself. She couldn't believe it, that long and it felt like an eternity here. "But…"

"That's how Never-Land works, Annaca. Look, if you can get that bag, we can all get out of here. I'd go for it myself, but the moment I set foot into his camp, I'm his. You're the only one that can get those beans." Nodding, she set the finished cup down, "You'll get Wendy, I'll go after the beans. If I'm not here by sundown tonight, meet me at the peak near Skull Rock the day after getting Wendy. Pan will never think of us going near that thing. Come on, we have work to do." Annaca sighed. She wanted to get this done and over with. But she was bothered, the kiss had her mind spinning still. She questioned herself. She was helping Bae to find a way off, him and Wendy, she'd not once thought of herself. Annaca didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Should she stay? And if she did stay, why was she staying? If she left, where would she go?

Baelfire rushed after her, something was bothering her, and he knew it. "Anna! Hey, wait."

Taking a breath of calming air, Anna forced herself to relax as Bae gently grabbed a hold of her arms, gently squeezing the small muscles of her arms, Bae cut off her exit by putting himself between the Cave’s doorway and her, "Anna, I know it's not my business… but that kiss… He's playing you, you can't trust him -"

"I know, Bae, I know. Look, let's just get you and Wendy off this island -"

" **Us**. We're going to get **us** off this island. I'm not leaving without you or Wendy."

Her eyes filling with tears, Annaca knew she was defeated, her heart shattering to pieces. She used to be stronger than this, but this Island had a hold on her she never thought something could. She felt weak here, she felt vulnerable when she wasn't with Pan. But she knew it was wrong. It wasn't right, she shouldn't feel that way towards him, he'd kidnapped her. And what scared her more, was the fact that she could see two souls every time she looked at him, it wasn't right!

**_'How could his body be holding two souls!'_ **

The kiss had her worried, yes, but that had been because of the two souls she knew where inside his body. Annaca no longer knew who she was, or what she was.

Pulling the crying girl into his arms, Baelfire hugged her until her tears were spent, "I'm not leaving you here, and I've got you. I'll get you home, Firefly. I swear." He whispered into her hair. Anyone watching would have thought they were romantic, but they both knew the other only felt sibling love for the other.

Bae's mother had clearly loved this child when she'd run away. Baelfire hadn't had the chance to get the story from Hook, now he wished he had. He was just glad Annaca had told him what had happened. His father had been the reason his mother was dead.

They'd felt like siblings ever since he started calling her _firefly_ after he found her playing with the fireflies the same night they'd spilled their history to one another.

Now they just needed to find Wendy. Rubbing her back, Bae moved them apart to make sure she was alright. "Get the Beans, I'll get Wendy. Use the side exit, I'll take the top. Go." Kissing her forehead, Bae watched his sister run out the side. Feeling it was safe to leave himself he climbed a hidden ladder near the back of the cave and left to go after Wendy.

Bae's task hadn't been too difficult. The boys watching Wendy's cage were weak in their task.


	6. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Annaca had taken to sneaking the beans from the Food tree. Unaware of the eyes watching her with a grinning mischief as she made her way back to the cliff side. Smiling with relief as she and Wendy rushed into one another's arms, holding one another tightly, "I was so worried, why did you come back?"

"Annaca, I was gone two weeks before I came back. I couldn't leave you two here."

"And you'll be here a lot longer if I have my way, little bird." Pan's voice called out around them, the bushes rustled from the mass of boys walking out and surrounded them which startled the three attempting to escape.

Panicking, Annaca pushed Wendy behind her, the two girls pulled behind Bae, a sword held out towards Pan. "You stay away from them Pan."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Baelfire. You see, Wendy has become a permanent resident of this Island, and Annaca was mine from the beginning. Now she has a few things that belong to me." Turning his grin to Annaca, he held his hand out to her, "Hand it back love, as well as your surrender and…. And I'll let them live, you can keep Wendy, as a form of a daughter, I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter. After all, this Island is only full of boys." 'Pan' grinned. Though his grin fell instantly as Annaca's hand grasped ahold of Bae's arm, her eyes full of fear. Fear of him. Outraged that she was begging for protection. Protection from him.

Pulling his own sword from his side 'Pan' leveled it at Bae, "Well, Baelfire, it appears we have a dilemma."

Terror filled both Annaca and Wendy as they watched, "No, Bae-"

"Get to the edge and go."

"What!" Annaca was in a panic as it was.

"No, not without you!" Wendy shouted frightened.

"GO!" Bae didn't need to worry about them both while he fought back 'Pan'. If they got away then he'd willingly sacrifice his home, his dream, his life for his family to escape. **' _I am not my father'_**

Hearing a scrape of a sword against the sheath, Bae looked beside him, shocked and worried at his sister who'd joined him in a stance to fight, "We stay together Bae, and we leave together. I'm not leaving you here."

Laughing at this sight, 'Pan' grabbed another sword from one of his boys, "This'll be a nice challenge. Come on, brother and sister, let's have a little fun, shall we." 'Pan' laughed. Instantly jumping into the fight, he jabbed at them both.

Bae and Annaca both moved well together, they were in sync as they parried and attacked him back.

Pan had shoved Annaca back enough to make her stumble and doubt her stance and ground behind her before slashing Baelfire across his chest. The painful scream that echoed through the mountains had Pan's head jerking towards Annaca even heard her cries and scream over Bealfire’s shouts of pain.

Her small hand held her throat as she gasped, trying to regain herself. But the blood which oozed from her neck and between her fingers had Pan freezing and paling with horror. He couldn't see where she'd been cut! Had he cut her throat enough she was going to die? Had he simply snagged her by accident, and it was one of those small wounds that bled all over kinds of injuries? Either way, Peter Pan had drawn blood from Annaca at a dangerous area of being wounded. His chest tightened with terror, a sudden power pulled at two ends of his soul and heart, a sudden pain in him finally cut through him and a second half of himself was created. A feeling of disgust, a face burned into his mind and he knew exactly who it was.

The second half of him he saw deep in his mind, coming to the forefront of his mind was Malcolm, laughing at being rid of her.

But Peter Pan was horrified. Malcolm and him had been forced apart by this, the whole of them both had not really wanted to harm her in such a way, but Malcolm had overstepped the laws of one half willing the majority and had slipped through, used the simplest of motions to attack her. To be rid of her. Pan knew this all because the man inside his head laughed and boasted about it.

Another scream screeched from the sidelines, drawing his attention.

Felix had snagged Wendy and was now holding her back in custody.

"PAN! THEIR GOING OVER!" One of his boys shouted.

"NO!" Wendy screamed, her face full of horror, tears streaming down her face as the two stumbled back and down, falling over the cliff side and splashing into the water. Fear swallowed Pan up as two portals opened up and both Baelfire and Annaca were swept away.

"ANNACA!" Bae screamed, reaching out for her. His fear tripled as he watched her gasping for air as the water's current pulled them in separate directions. Small relief settled in him at feeling her hand in his, only for their hands to be forced apart. Brother and sister were separated by time, space and magic.

The currant spun and twisted, sinking Baelfire into the portal's water. He couldn't fight it, couldn't escape it as he went further into the swirling vortex, until it closed up on him completely, "NO!" He screamed, his eyes shut tightly and his fist squeezed firmly around the small object which had been ripped from her hand. Likely her ring Hook had given her as a child. A thin silver band with a tiny sapphire resting in the center.

Pan's fear doubled as he watched his Shadow swooping down and following after Annaca as the portals closed. **_'What have I done?'_**

 ** _"You got rid of a trouble maker boy. Don't fret about the brat! FIND ME THAT HEART!"_** The older voice in the back of his mind screamed. The older soul, that being Malcolm, seemed to be in a panicked rage. He'd cared nothing for losing Annaca, but Pan, the young soul, did. His heart burned with fear as he watched the water down below rush back up and pull back out, slamming into the sharp rocks below that the two had been lucky to have missed.

Pan stood there like that for what felt like hours. Until he felt the pull of the Islands shadow returning. And to his growing dread, the Shadow was alone and equally afraid for what had happened. "No… No p-please don't … What happened?"

"Smoke, a purple smoke rolled across the lands. Everything it touched is gone, the girl was taken with it." The shadow informed him sadly before flying off, back into its own mountains of darkness.

Anger clouded his mind, turning back to his boys Pan leveled a hard glare to Wendy, "Put her in the cage." After that it was lights out for Peter Pan and Malcolm had complete control. Never-Land changed. Darkness grew and night felt as if it were everlasting. He finally had the body back. No more whispers to the boy, no more manipulation of the youth who was now asleep. Now he could play his games his own way and not have the right and wrong argument with the child! **_'It was my body to begin with! Sleep boy, and you'll never have to feel the sting of loss.'_**

** New York, U.S.A. **

Bae came awake in a chilled room, blankets covering him and a rather annoying beeping sound. Feet gently clapped along the floors and the room smelled clean, so clean that it burned his nose. The bright white room he came awake in burned his eyes as he opened them, blinked a few times to re-adjust his sight before leveling in a man in a white coat and mint colored clothes and a white jacket with some kind of pad in hand he was writing on.

"Son, you awake?" The man asked.

Still disoriented, Baelfire glanced around the room, at a loss for what was going on. "Wh- what happened - Anna! Whe- where's Anna!"

"Calm down son, who are you talking about, were you with someone else?" The doctor asked, resting his hands to Bae's shoulders, gently pushing him back into the bed to rest and keep him from sitting up or getting out of the bed as he panicked, the monitors going on in a manic rhythm.

Trying to remember everything clearly, Bae found that his head was pounding with pain as he tried to remember. It was futile at the moment. He hurt so much it was difficult the even think. "I uh- I um-uh. My head- oh God, my chest, it hurts. Why-" Bae grumbled, rolling his head back into the soft pillow as he pressed a hand to the throbbing pain of his chest only to have the Doctor ease his hand from the wound.

"Easy son, you were hurt pretty badly. Now, you said something about another person, Anna, right? Was she with you?" The Doctor asked him with concern, trying to get as much information form the boy.

"Ye-yes, Annaca Jones and… I think there was someone else, bu-huh-ow-but I can’t remember... If she got away? We tried getting away from him.. Got separated."

"Jesus, kid, you took a beating and you say you had others with you? How old are they?" The Doctor asked with worry.

"Fifteen and thirteen?" Bae managed to get out, his chest felt pain then a small amount of blistering warmth to his skin for a moment before the Doctor rushed to the door and called for a medical team and to call for some kind of number regarding kidnappings. But he couldn't remember if Wendy had made it off the island. His memories were scrambled. And apparently he’d taken a good knock to his head.

** Shores of the Enchanted forest **

Annaca came up gasping for breath as she struggled to make her way to the shores. She was shocked as her hands and body made contact with some form of shield preventing her from getting onto Land. Her neck burned and throbbed from the injury, the salt wasn’t helping either and she was thankful it hadn't been deeper, the blood streaming down her neck and down her breasts and staining the front of her dress. Annaca had feared Pan had actually managed to cut her throat entirely. She'd gotten lucky.

But damn did it hurt!

A sudden sound of thunder and a gust of wind at her back sent needle-like pinches up her spine, and with as much of her terrible judgment she possessed, Annaca turned to see what was causing her hair to stand on ends. Fear instantly shot through her body, gasping with fright she screamed and made a run along the shield, hoping there was some kind of opening.

There was no such luck.

Feeling helpless all over again Annaca almost gave up hope, until two bodies off in the distance came into view. In a large burst of her fear, she began to pound along the shield, screaming for them to let her in.

For a moment she thought she lost her breath at the figure her eyes had found. Her father stood almost 30 feet from her, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief as he turned to the woman standing next to him, speaking to her to before he began to shout.

The woman had said something to him to make him angry, but she too looked as if she were in utter shock and disbelief as she looked at Annaca. Watching Killian run to the shield and began banging against the force field and screaming over his shoulder at the brunette, likely to drop the shield or make an opening to let her in.

"Papa!" Annaca cried, resting her forehead against the shield as she wept in defeat. The lady wasn't going to let up the spell protecting them and the lands around them, and to be honest, Annaca didn’t blame the woman. In her defeat, Annaca was unaware of her father slamming his fist and hook against the shield to get her attention as he cried and screamed to God, any deity above to let this be a nightmare.

"CORA! DROP THE BLOODY SHIELD!"

"I can't! I-I'm sorry. If I drop it now we all die, Killian." Cora said, her heart pounding with dread, she’d never seen this coming, her own chest tightening with pain. It was the first time in years since she'd seen those eyes. Those gorgeous, deep Sapphire blue eyes. Her heart truly ached, slamming in her chest as she watched Killian slamming against the shield that was in place to keep them all alive behind the shield, now it was at the expense of the young woman Killian had raised as his child. His cries and please would be forever burned in her heart. Cora closed her eyes and her body wincing as the Purple smoke slammed against her shield, Killian screaming with erupting pain as his baby girl vanished before his eyes.

"ANNACA!"

 ** _'Could you ever forgive me?'_** Cora thought with an aching heart. The smoke cleared and her legs nearly gave in at finding the young woman gone from their eyes. **_'Dear God. I've condemned my own child.'_** The voice echoed in the back of her mind as she watched Kilian weep, the shield falling from formation to allow the oceans breeze and the oceans water brushed against Kilian's fallen form.

**_'I never should have listened to the monster. That Beast- no, that Demon!'_ **


	7. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Storybrooke, Maine U.S.A.**

**7:15 A.M.**

An alarm clock blasted on her nightstand like always, echoing through her studio apartment above Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

Sixteen years old and she was fully emancipated. Then again, when you're an orphan the system could only hold you for so many years, and they hadn’t even tried holding onto her. But she hadn’t much cared about that. However, the Mayor of Storybrooke had taken a liking towards her because of how well she was with her son, Henry Mills. It had lessened the pain of no one really wanting her, not even the System fought to keep her, but, then again, should she really even complain about that?

Henry was a sweet kid, funny and creative, but after his birthmother had shown up almost two years ago, because the brat had run off looking for her, a whole lot of trouble had started.

The curse had been lifted, but that had just been the beginning of the crisis. 

Annaca had never known this 'Evil Witch Queen' personally, so she had no issue with the woman.

Granted, Regina did have an aggressive way with things, thinking everyone was out to get her and take her son from her. Then again, Annaca figured if she was Regina and did all the crazy shit she'd been told she'd done, maybe Regina wasn't so crazy to think that.

However, Annaca had been able to live her life in Storybrooke just fine and without having anyone's attention. Even Henry didn't know who she truly was. Here, she was simply Annaca Treasure Jones. Sixteen-year-old Orphan living on her own and Henry's overpaid babysitter. Hell, Regina still paid her on the days she didn't watch Henry. Though, that probably fell into the lines that Annaca would go to the Mayor's house and clean the place spotless and help Regina file paperwork at her office. Either way, Annaca got paid to live her life away from her previous one. Even Mr. Gold, A.K.A. Rumpelstiltskin, took care of her.

She never understood why he did. He just did.

She was simply an extra hand around his shop for cleaning. However, when Belle had made a turn up she figured it was a no-brainer to bail out and let her do that. She was after all Rumple's loved one, Anna was just the helping hand, a nobody compared to the others in the town. And even after her father had shown up with Cora, Anna had kept her distance as much as possible. She didn’t know how to approach him, but when he’d attacked Belle to get part of his revenge on Rumple, Anna had figured to keep herself as scarce as possible. 

Regina's mother, Cora, had been killed by Snow White, even then Annaca still had no idea who she was, aside from the fact she’d refused to drop the shield from the oncoming smoke that dropped her in Storybrooke. Anna barely socialized with any of them aside from Ruby. She tried to keep her personal life as secluded as she could possibly be. It probably also helped at the fact that Annaca, apparently, was 100% graduated from High School. At Sixteen years old. Yeah, she was shocked too.

Apart from her mind running in circles over the last few years' events, she had told Emma she'd gladly watch Henry today, so she better be getting her happy ass up out of bed.

Getting ready Annaca took her shower, did her hair in a more natural controlled setting of waves and pulled half of her long hair back into a half up bun. Her make-up was dabbed on lightly to look natural. She'd let Ruby do her nails a few days ago, black backing with fall leaves painted onto a few of her nails, her thumbs had been left alone. 

Dressing herself in a cream colored short-sleeved shirt, the v dipping calmly at her small chest, thick, black hoses for the fall and wintering weather then slipped on a nice black skirt that rested at her mid-thigh and decided on a pair of flat black boots with loose belts. The skirt was definitely not one she'd wear without stockings. Pulling a dark green flannel button up from her small rack in her room, Annaca pulled on a black leather jacket and a green scarf for warmth. Finally, she grabbed her light brown messenger’s bag from the coat holder beside the door as well as her photography camera and headed out for the day.

Sighing as she walked down the street towards Marry Margret's house, or Snow-White as she was referred to by the rest of the town now that they were all _awake_ , and wondered as to what the kid would like to do. No doubt he'd try to ditch classes. Again. Annaca couldn't help but smile wide as the kid ran out of the building, Emma in tow with a smile on her face as Henry bolted into her arms, hugging her closely, "I've missed you Treasure. Why don't you come around?" Henry asked.

Planting a sisterly kiss to the kid's head, Anna sighed and ruffled his hair with her own happy smile, "You got your family to spend time with, kid. You don't need a nosey babysitter around poking her crazy nose into business it's not wanted." She smiled sadly as she hugged him tightly. She always loved being around the kid, he was a breath of fresh air.

"But you are family. You've watched me grow since I was a baby. My mom even took care of you over the years." He pointed out, a pleased and calculating grin on his face.

Laughing at his attempt to swindle her into their already crazy family, Anna sighed heavily as she gently rocked them both side to side playfully. "Yeah, yeah she did kid. Come on. To the Bus and then it’s off to school, and do not think about ditching, your mothers have caught me up on everything so, Buster, if you ditch I will find your sorry behind and toss you in the water."

Smiling wide with a playful cheer, Henry giggled at her, "Sweet, I can go swimming." He played back with a laugh. Henry loved Anna, called her 'Treasure' ever since before he found out that was in fact her middle name as it was. It had stuck, even his mother, Regina, called Anna 'Treasure'.

Laughing at his poked fun from her harmless threat, Anna shook her head gently, not realizing that those who'd come out to see Henry off were watching with delight. "Funny, alright, come on."

"Henry! Hey wait up kid!" A guy shouted across the lot as he rushed towards them.

"Grampa!" Henry called to the guy and hugged the man as soon as he had him in his reach. 

"Hey, just wanted to give you these, your dad said he wanted to pick you up from school and hang out with you- oh, hey Anna I didn't know you had Henry today." David said as he hugged Henry.

Anna wouldn't lie, it was a little weird that they'd been frozen in a loop for 30 some years, and the kid she was babysitting was the grandson of Prince Charming, whose daughter should have been way younger than herself. But with her and her father being stranded in Never-Lands waters for longer than a while and her plus some extra years that she was unaware of, that added onto the time of the time loop. Yeah she was sure she should have been as old as Charming and Snow, possibly even older. Just because they'd been on Never-lands oceans for 4 , maybe five, years, Anna had aged slowly, **very** slowly. The water was still an extension of the Island, but it hadn't left the ship’s occupants immortal, just slowly aging, 50 years would pass in the other realms almost as fast as a few weeks or more, or days depending on the realms.

Blinking back her memories and the pain it brought, even her dreams weren't free of pain. Always, every night she found herself back in Never-Land and in his arms. Both conspiring against Malcolm. But she knew it wasn't real, they were just dreams. It was never a reality. Anna hated to admit it, but she's fallen in love with Peter Pan via dreamland. She supposed it was her wish she'd had of him being a good person. But for some reason, she felt as if she knew it held some truth to it. Like she knew Pan feared him, Malcolm, the second soul which was within him. And after months, Annaca thought she finally had an idea as to how to separate them both if she ever did have a chance to go back. Maybe she could at least save what was left of the Peter Pan she had growing feelings for, the soul which was created upon the body returning to his youth. It was a complicated magic that Never-Land dealt with.

Shadow's spoke to her, and she had a feeling the dreams and the talking shadows were Never-Lands way of trying to free themselves from Malcolm.

Coming back to reality, Anna nodded to Charming with a soft smile. "No, it's fine. Um, I can just drop him off at the school bus and his father can pick him…. Up..." Annaca trailed off as a dark-haired man jogged up to them, a happy smile on his face. Dressed in light blue jeans and casual olive-green shirt and black jacket. A grey and red striped scarf around his neck to keep his neck warm from the chill of the air. "Henry! Hey buddy!"

The string around the man’s neck had Annaca's blue eyes wide and shocked at the small piece of jewelry hanging from a silver chain. A thin silver band centered with a tiny sapphire gem. Anna's breath was lodged in her throat, unaware she was backing away from Henry and the other's as he approached, hugging the kid tight.

Confused as they watched Anna backing away, a look of shock and small recognition on her face, or maybe fear.

Emma grew worried as she watched, her brow frowning with concern. "Anna? You okay?"

David shared a concerned expression himself with his daughter, his hand gently resting on Anna's arm, "Annaca?"

His ears opening up at the name, Neal's head shot up from his son to the young woman before them, slowly backing away from them as she stared wide eyed at him. Seeing her had his breath catching in his chest. For a moment, Neal thought he was hallucinating, the scar on her neck he knew was likely there was covered by the scarf, but not entirely. Neal could still see part of the scar that he'd last seen gushing blood from between her fingers. He couldn't believe it, she looked exactly like she had the day they fell over the cliff. He could have gone on the assumption that this girl could have been anyone else but his sister and just happened to look the same and have the same name. But that would be impossible, because he knew those eyes anywhere. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched her, fear suddenly filling him at the thought of her running from him. "Annaca,"

**_'No, that's impossible.'_ **

Seeing her shudder with fright and disbelief, Neal put his son back on his feet beside him and put his hands up in mock surrender, trying to show her he was no threat. "Anna, Anna wait… Please, just hear me out, _Firefly_." He whispered to her. A look of hope full on his face. "Please, just don't run. Not from me." He begged, his feet moving slowly towards her slowly retreating form. Deep down he knew she was going to run. "Anna. No no no no- DAM IT! ANNACA!" Neal took off after her as she turned and sprinted into a run. She was heading straight for the woods, and Neal knew exactly why.

The forest had been a part of her life for years from the other realms, years in Never-Land. It was probably a safe haven of sorts, and he didn't blame her, though to Neal, he could avoid woods like the plague if he chose too.

"Woods, why is it always the woods!?" Emma panted out as they stopped just outside the forest.

Sighing, Neal ran a hand through his hair, "It's a safe haven for her, Emma. She knew nothing besides it and the ship she grew up on. Come on, I gotta find her."

"Why? Is she another ex?" Emma grumbled out with slight annoyance, simply because it seemed as though all they seemed to be running into where his past loves. Tamara was no help for Emma emotionally either. She didn't trust the woman for some reason, no matter how badly she wanted to believe the woman was just a normal, everyday, woman like she used to be before she came to Storybrooke.

Shocked and a bit annoyed with Emma's statement, Neal sighed as he looked at Emma and shook his head, "She's my sister."

Many who’d chased after Neal and Anna looked utterly shocked. But it was David who’d voiced their shock. "Wait, Rumpelstiltskin had a daughter after having a son?" David asked. 

"I have an Aunt!" Henry called with excitement, until his face fell, "Wait, my Aunt is my babysitter?"

"What's with the face kid?" Neal asked with a suddenly knowing grin.

Raising a brow at his sudden fallen reaction to the obvious, David and the few others shared a curious look.

Looking at his grinning father, Henry gulped at the realization that he'd had a small crush on his Aunt as a child, **'Ew.'** "Nothing, come on, let's go find my Aunt." Henry said skipping into a walk before being pulled back by the hood of his coat by his birth mother, "Oh no you don't kid, you are going to school, Mary Margret will walk you to the Bus." Emma said, handing him off to her mother who nodded in understanding before walking the sighing kid back towards the road and School Bus.

Both Emma and Neal shared a look.

Emma was a bit embarrassed. It seemed that as of late, all she seemed to be able to do around Neal was making herself look like a jealous Ex… "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, she's not biologically related. Trust me, if we wouldn't have shared the same mother's love and affection, I'm pretty sure I'd have actually liked her like that. But all I saw from her the moment we met was a Pirate Princess, a good friend and a sister and that's about it, even in our last moments of seeing each other she never left me behind. We are family." Neal said softly, remembering the last moment he saw her.

_Her hand held the wound at her throat that was gushing blood and her eyes squeezed tightly at the pain and fear as they'd tried to hold onto one another. Their hands slipping from their grasps as the two portals pulled them apart._

“Wait, _Pirate Princess_?” Emma asked with sheer confusion as she finally caught onto what he’d said. 

Sighing, he looked back into the forest trying to figure out how to answer that without telling her who Anna really was, the last thing he wanted to do was have them see her as a possible enemy. Until a far-off scream echoed through the forest had Neal jumping into a run, his heart hammering in his chest with fright. "ANNA!"

* * *

Anna cried for help as two people chased after her, dressed in concealing clothing from any form of identification, the car they had not far from them didn't help either as they'd circled her like wild dogs and attacked her together. The painful crack upside her head rendered her unconscious.

Two people dragged her to the vehicle as Neal and the other's made the small clearing as soon as the doors slammed shut. The vehicle took off in a hurry, speeding through the forest and back into town. 

Emma had chased after Neal frantically, her own worry showing in full panic at the girl being taken. "Neal, the car -"

"I know! The plates were missing." He panted with irritation. Running his hand through his hair with worry, Neal glanced in the direction the car had taken off in after exiting the Forest. It was heading out of town. "Emma, we gotta get her back, please. I lost her once, I- I don't think I could lose her again. Not like this, Emma I am begging you, find-"

"Neal! Calm down." Emma said, grabbing a hold of his arm in comfort. Her face contorted with fear and worry as to what the heck he was going on about. "Now, what are you talking about." She questioned. To get to the bottom of this she'd have to unearth everything about the poor girl, and Emma knew Annaca loved her privacy.

Tossing his hand in the direction the car took off in, Neal huffed and sighed heavily with irritation. "Look, when we were younger, my mother adopted a little girl before she died. Anna is that little girl. Emma, she **is** my sister. We fell over a cliff, two beans opened up two portals, Anna got pulled into one and I was pulled into the other, we were both injured. We both likely thought the other had died from our injuries. But clearly, we were both wrong. I thought I lost her! I looked everywhere for her, I swear!" Neal swiftly explained.

"Okay, okay just breathe. Can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt her. Or you for that matter." Emma started in on her usual go-to starter questions.

Huffing with annoyance, Neal rubbed his eyes to think as clearly as he possibly could. "No, Anna's a sweetheart. She'd never - well, unless you pissed her off, then your ass is hitting the dirt. Other than that, she wouldn't hurt you. Never hurt a Firefly either." Neal said softly. His mind drifting off to the night he started calling her Firefly. 

_He'd walked outside his cave thinking she'd left ten minutes priorly to the rain letting up and found her surrounded and playing with the Fireflies. It was the first time he'd actually seen her smile, the first time he'd ever seen her so happy._

"Not even her parents were looking for her?" David asked curiously with parental worry.

Shaking his head sadly, Neal sighed once more, his sadness of the memory coming back to him, "No, her father was under the assumption she was dead. After all this time he's likely not searched for her body to at least bury her. Either that or he's dead. Hopefully." Neal explained.

Realizing what Neal was saying, Emma silently sighed softly at the knowledge. Anna was sixteen and on her own. Man, Emma really hated the idea of digging up the girls’ past. She'd been so quiet. Anna was a sweet and caring person. "So, she's on her own? Sixteen and on her own, great. Nothing beats digging up a teenager’s dirty laundry..." The last thing Emma Swan wanted to do was dig up this girls’ past and if she had any, bad secrets she had likely kept close to never being revealed.

Neal sighed, rubbing his face. He was still taken for a loop that she’d actually ran from him. But she was alive, Annaca was here, in Storybrooke and he'd never even known it! "Alright, let's go. Where's her place at?" He figured to start with her place, see if there was anything there that could help them. 

Emma's eyes grew a bit, closing her jaw from saying anything and glanced between David and Neal. "Maybe you should set this one out Neal." Emma said with worry and uncertainty.

Confused, Neal glanced between the two, his brow frowning at why he'd need to ‘sit this one out’ of it. Then it hit him, "You have gotta be kidding me. My father?"

Sighing, David nodded. "She lives in the Studio above your father’s pawn Shop." He sighed out the information, closed his eyes in a forgive me manner as Neal stalked off.

"Great. Neal!" Emma called after him, chasing after the now running man. She hadn't even made it to Gold's Pawn shop before Neal ran in and locked the door on her and David. "Damn it!"

"The back," David said, tapping his daughter's arm and ran around the back. They were shit out of luck and sharing a worried look at the back door also being locked.

** Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop **

Neal panted as he stalked past the counters and to the back of the shop, his chest heaving with anger as he found his father. "Where is she!" He demanded.

Confused at his son's sudden appearance and the demand of someone's whereabouts, Rumple's brow frowned, "I'm sorry? Who exactly are you looking for son?" He asked. Grabbing his walking stick, Gold walked around his table he had his vials and other magical making equipment. Anna had asked him to do something for her, and after the pain he'd made her endure, Rumple figured he owed her at least this. Especially a favor which was so selfless on her end. He didn't need anyone to know what he was doing though.

"I'm talking about Annaca. Now where is she!" Neal shouted. Of course, he'd find his father messing with more magic, making more concoctions that could mess with others. **_'Typical,’_**

His face falling and hardening, Rumple masked his deep concern. Over the short year and a half, almost two years, of him being awake, Rumple had actually grown to care for the little brat he let rent out his Studio Loft. He'd have given it to Belle if she wished to not be in his home with him, but he never had the heart to kick the kid out. Even now it was as if his son was telling him his own daughter was missing. "She's missing? When." Rumple demanded the answer. His grip tightening around the staff of his cane.

Seeing his father's reaction, Neal knew instantly his father had nothing to do with it. "As of five minutes ago. A car took off with her in it." He informed his father.

"Her room is upstairs - don't bother, I have one of her scarf's here in the shop."

"I have something better," Neal informed him, slipping the chain from around his neck and holding it out towards his father.

Shocked at the lovely item Neal held out to him on a silver chained necklace, Gold’s heart clenched with a tad bit of pain. He knew that ring intimately. "Your mother's ring? Where did you get that?"

His brow frowning with confusion, Neal looked between the jewelry and his father. "I got it from Annaca, you mean this was mom's?" Neal felt dumb as he asked that, he'd never known it had been his mother's.

"Yes, I gave that to her when we married. I had managed to scrape together enough money and bargained with the salesman. She had become pregnant with you three months later. That had been before I left for the front. It may not work Bae, it was your mother's after all, and it's been around you for how many years? It'll likely be considered yours. '' He informed him.

"Yet you had my shawl-"

"I barely ever touched it, I left it in the cupboard back here in my shop." Rumple interrupted his son with a simple fact, and small irritation as he walked around his table and grabbed a small scarf from his cupboards.

It was old, and silk to the touch.

Curious, Neal followed his father and eyed the item, it didn't appear to be made for a fifteen or sixteen-year-old, no, it was made for a child. "Where'd you get that papa?"

"Little Angel - I mean, Annaca. She called to me one night, I had assumed it was a trick placed on her and myself by her father. Use a child to get to me, typical Pirate. But it wasn't, she had made sure everyone was asleep, called me to the ship and tried to make a deal with me. For your mother. After what I did to that little girl, killing Milah in front of her, I couldn't make the deal, even if I could have brought your mother back, it wouldn't have come without a price. Not at the price of her own. She was just a child. Still is to me, all I see every day, even during the curse, all I saw was a little girl. A little girl I had hoped your mother and I could have had after having you." Rumple said softly, a wishful daze in his eyes as he ran a gentle thumb over the silk scarf. Sighing, he reached for a thin vial filled with a blue liquid. Walking to his worktable he dropped a few drops onto the scarf, "Let's hope it works." He whispered with hope. His heart thumped in his chest with hope when it began to float and moved for the back door and slipped under the seal. The two of them moved after it, running into David and Emma at the back as they made a move to follow it. But the direction it was taking them was everywhere around town, as if the scarf was thinking.

* * *

Hours passed and they had still found nothing. The magic was growing weak and they were all becoming agitated, "Dad, what the hell is this!" Neal shouted, growing more and more angry that they'd been led around on a goose chase. "My little sister is out here, probably being tortured, or taken even farther from me and your stupid magic hasn't done a damn thing beside ring around the Rosie!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted to him, her face pulled in disappointment and anger. "Ease up Neal, he tried okay! The vial he said he used was the same thing he used to find you in New York, so back off would you." Emma snapped at him. She understood his irritation, he was worried and scared.

Nodding his head softly to Emma, Rumple's head fought against him to hang low in self-disappointment. "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Emma sighed and eyed him for a moment, Gold truly looked worried for Anna, they all were. But the magic was fading, she was surprised it had lasted this long truthfully. "Welcome, but honestly, I'm shocked you're even helping. So, thank you."

The scarf's change in a swift direction had her head shooting after it and her heart leapt to her throat, "Run... Run! It's moving again, come on!" She called behind her taking off in a run and Neal on her heels.

David had stayed back with Gold so as to not leave him behind. But as they came upon a lovely classical building, they found themselves confused and a bit taken aback, even Mr. Gold.


	8. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The scarf had brought them to Gold's home, just before the scarf rested upon the front porch, the magic dissipating from the material.

"Something isn't right." Rumple whispered to himself with worry. He became filled with fright as they got to his front door, finding it locked and his keys missing, "David, break the door." He said, picking up the scarf in his hand, his thumb rubbing the material to take away some of his anxiety of what they might find.

"What?!" The three exclaimed with shock. Rumple, and Gold, **hated** his stuff being broken or ruined.

His face scrunching with discomfort and fear at the idea she was left in his home somewhere and possibly hurt or scared left him feeling as if his own child was in danger, "Just do it! I'll pay for damages, I just want the girl found! Now break the damn door!" Rumple shouted. He hadn't even flinched as his gorgeous front door with the classic oval designed glass was shattered in, the door frame turning into splinters as David and Neal both kicked the door in together. He paid no mind to it at all as he rushed in before everyone else. "ANGEL! Where are you Treasure! Come on kid, speak to me!" Rumple called, limping quickly through his house.

When no answer came from the house Rumple turned in circles like he was panicking. "Dear God, she's just a child! TREASURE! Emma, Emma find her! Please, dear God." Gold was in a near panic attack as he rested against a wall. 

"What the Hell is going on here! Gold, what's happening! I ran into Ruby and Snow, they said Annaca was missing. Now I find you in the middle of breaking down and your front door broken in?" Regina’s voice shouted after them from the broken door as she walked in looking worried.

"She's not _missing_ , Regina, she's been **kidnapped**." Emma stated.

Her cold and angry demeanor melted away into disbelief, "What?"

"Yeah, Gold attempted the locator potion, it may have just backfired. We've been chasing her scarf since this morning." David said solemnly.

This had Regina paling, her face falling with worry. "Oh my God."

"Yeah, we've been at it for hours, and nothing. The damn thing just took us for a goose chase." Emma stated, her eyes swiftly turning to Gold and softened, "Sorry."

Stepping away from the group, Emma walked to Regina for a private moment, "Mind telling me why Gold is having a complete and utter break down? I mean, I get he's worried, but why like this?" She whispered with concern, but the more she knew the more answers she could possibly get, even the smallest amount of detail could help them.

Looking at Emma like she was a complete idiot, Regina sighed and walked them out to the front porch, "When the curse brought us here, Annaca wasn't meant to be here, she landed in the ocean somewhere when the curse took her, to everyone she was a wandering lunatic. So, I gave her memories of this world. When I tried to place her in the orphanage something went wrong, it was as if her mind was trying to recycle or something, she would go in and out, Blue nearly had her committed to the Mental Ward at the hospital. So, I went to Gold, he said he'd take her in and he gave her the Studio above the shop, as soon as she saw Gold it was like her memories formed for this world perfectly in sync, like she woke up from a delusional dream. After that, she was normal since and she's lived there since he took her in. The man has practically raised her since we've been here. She's like the daughter he never had Emma. Hell, she's the little sister I always wanted but relieved my mother never had any more children. But, something about her felt so familiar, it was hard to stay away. When I got Henry, I let her babysit. Aside from Henry and everyone now, Anna was the second person I let myself get close too.” Regina explained to the woman, her brow frowning and now wanting answers of her own, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. “Emma, what exactly happened?" She asked with concern. 

Sighing, Emma confessed as to what had occurred in the woods, and Regina's reaction was almost as bad as Gold's.

Panic.

Only Regina's was much more controlled. "Okay, okay, um, wh-what can we do to find her?"

* * *

Anna came awake in a cave with pain throbbing at the back of her skull. Looking around she realized she knew this place, it had been in her dreams. At that thought, Anna rolled onto her side with a groan. The pain at the back of her head made her dizzy and her stomach turned as she reached for the bump on her head with a groan.

" _Are you alright?"_ His voice questioned with worry. The shadowed figure rushed to her side, resting his warm hand to her arm as she rolled herself entirely on to her side.

" _Peter? W-what happened?"_ She groaned.

" _You were knocked out I'm guessing. You have a pretty nice sized knot on your head."_ He stated, sitting beside her on the bed of hay, furs and ragged covers in the cave. His hand running gently through her hair in a loving motion. " _Last I saw you it was literally before you woke up to your alarm clock this morning."_ He softly snickered at her. " _If you wanted to see me that badly again all you had to do was ask, love."_ He whispered to her, placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

" _Not right now Peter, these are just sweet dreams. You are just a dream, you're just a dream."_ Anna repeated, mostly for herself. She missed the hurt on the boy's face as she shut her eyes tightly. " _Leave me be Peter. You torture me with these dreams… I don't think I can do this anymore. You aren't real. You're in Never-Land and you're not this way. You're just a dream I'm falling in love with. The moment I see you again it won't be the Peter I have in these dreams. You torture me, why?"_ She whimpered. Annaca never understood why she had these dreams, she loved them, but it hurt because she felt deep down that these weren't real. She was momentarily filled with lustful fire at Pan kissing her silent.

Leaning her back into the furs and blankets, Peter crawled over her. His hands running over the warm skin of her neck before resting a thin leather band round her neck, the small object resting between her small breasts as her chest rose up with the deep intakes she was pulling in as she kissed him back with want.

" _If this is a dream then why, may I ask, have we been able to take one another and it feel real?"_ Peter smiled down to her, capturing her lips once more before wrapping her legs around his waist.

" _Magic, Pan. And If I have a concussion, this is not a great idea."_ She whispered against his warm lips with an almost small and lustful whine. Annaca couldn't help it, she wanted him, this Peter Pan she wanted. She'd had him in her dreams, and it was the only word she could use to describe this and how amazing their joined bodies were together.

Pure and Magical.

His eyes sparking with delight. Pan laughed a bit as his teeth gently nipped along her neck, teasing his way down her throat. " _Then explain to me why you wake up sore and feeling amazing and carrying a few marks from our… Activities."_ Peter said smirking as he thought about her perfect breasts, the taste of her skin. But no matter how much he wanted this, no matter how much he wanted to be inside of her again, he had to soothe these fears of hers that these dreams were nothing, that they weren't real, because they were real in every way possible. Trailing butterfly kisses back up along her throat, paying special attention to the scar at her neck he knew both he and Malcolm were responsible for causing.

Peter remembered the panic of that day. The terror he felt when he thought he'd killed her. Returning back to her soft lips he loved so much, Pan sighed as he teasingly brushed his lips over hers’. " _These may be dreams, love, but they're real. I don't do this to torture you, I do this to see you, to feel you. If I couldn't have you in Never-Land I'd have you in your dreams at least. Malcolm's control of our body is overpowering, I can't get through without help. But I swear, these dreams are_ **real** _, I am real. We are in Never-Land, the way people are supposed to come here. By dreams. The shadow allows me to be apart from Malcolm only temporarily. But I'm just a shadowed form with my consciousness. Peter Pan's consciousness that's split between Malcolm and myself. I'm not Malcolm but then I also am. To become young, the body we share, a second soul was created. My soul. Because his soul was **born and aged** with his real body."_ Pan began explaining.

Realization sticking to her, Anna's breathing became slightly difficult. " _So, a new soul was created to form the youth he traded his son for."_ She stated, following along with what Pan was telling her. His previous statements of this not truly being a false dream, that they were real, the nights they'd shared were real in some sense. And he was right, she would wake up with marks from their ‘activities’. Even the non-sexual adventures. She could still remember waking up after sliding down the cliff edge and into the sea's waters. That had stung like no other. And while she hadn't woken up soaked from the water, she had woken up with a cut up-side her leg and side the rocks had caused.

Nodding, he rolled off of her and rested beside her with a worried sigh, " _He said to his son, that a child couldn't have a child. But he's wrong… My body is that of an eight-teen year old, Anna. I can very much have a child. The age Malcolm grew up in, children were having children with one another and or older men if they were young teenage girls. It still happens… Anna, Malcolm fears you and that terrifies me. When you get here, tread very carefully, he is not me even though he holds possession of our body. I need you to believe me, the things we've talked about, the things we planned and conspired against him are true. You have to get him out of the body. We have to separate Malcolm and myself. By doing so he will return to himself and I will be set free from his cruelty and manipulation. The boys will be free, the Island and the Shadow will be free."_ Pan was desperate for freedom.

Thinking at his words, a sudden thought struck her painfully. Her heart feared the outcome and feared the worst of it, because she wasn't really sure if it was possible to separate them both without a casualty. " _Peter, I thought you were a part of him in some way, won't this plan destroy you?"_

" _I don't know,"_ He whispered, the fear he'd thought about over those years now showed to the girl he loved. But he would not lie to her. " _I don't know… But Annaca, all I know is that he and I are two separate souls and I can't stand his control any longer. It's eating away at me. Every time I had you in arms reach, I felt some freedom. I felt us splitting. I know we can, but I don't know what the price will be."_

Looking over at him she rolled over into his arms, her blue eyes watering with worry at his fear. Peter Pan was afraid of something. " _You're terrified, aren't you?"_

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead he held her close, " _Yes. I'm afraid of disappearing if we succeed, but I'm terrified at losing you if we fail. He'll kill you without a thought. And he'll use my hands. With my own hands I'll have killed my most prized treasure. A treasure I'm glad I stole… I'm sorry I lied to your father, Anna. But I couldn't let him have you. Your mother and I made a deal, you belong in Never-Land. But he gave up so easily, it was disappointing."_

Not wishing to go on that subject about her father, Anna took a breath of courage, " _... You said you knew my mother. Who was she?"_

" _Not a woman you need to know. She gave you to me when she found she was carrying you. No mother deserves a child so lovely if she was willing to just hand you off. She doesn't deserve to let her name or face be known to you. Even though you've already met that piece of work. Out of her three daughters that she's ever had that woman only kept one."_ Pan grumbled with anger in him. Cora had so willingly given Annaca up. Never even named the child. And to Pan's knowledge, Killian had been the person to have named her.

His chest buzzed with sudden warning, causing Peter to sit upright with worry before looking at her half-up right position, a look of concern and confusion on her face. " _Annaca, you have to wake up."_

" _What? Why?"_ She asked with fright, looking around the cave, her heart pounding.

" _No time, Annaca wake up. He's coming!"_

His words had her heart stopping before the cave went dark. Fear consumed her at being suddenly consumed by the darkness. Peter was no longer there in arms reach. He was gone, just like she was.

Sitting upright as she woke up, Annaca gasped in panic and fear as she came awake in a cold, dark room. A man's voice was coming from the other side of the door of the room she was being held in. Confused as to what the heck was going on Annaca tried to move and wiggle in her place a bit, realizing quickly that she was bound, her wrists tied in a double or triple knot and that too was wrapped around her arms, locking her in place. Her feet and legs were no exception, not to mention she was gagged. ' ** _What the hell?!'_**

As the door was opened with a loud metal screech that hurt her ears, the door let the sun's cold light burst in blinding her. But her eyes grew wide at the person she saw held captured with her… ' ** _Regina!'_**

Annaca's fear was spiking. The man pulled her from the closet, lifted her up and slammed her in a chair. "Now, you are going to tell me everything, Mayor Mills. Or you won't be the only thing getting hurt anymore. I've had my fill of your crap, now it's time for different measures." The man said coldly, pulling in a second table beside the Mayor.

Her head pounded with pain like she was going to be sick. Regina herself didn't look as if she was fairing to well herself. The Mayor was covered in a cold sweat and shivering. This person was torturing her!

Too weak and disoriented to fight she was unable to help either one of them as Annaca was cut loose at her ankles and feet before being strapped to the table completely.

The questioning began once more and Annaca was confused as to why this man was searching for his father here. And why he found the need to torture Regina.

When Regina gave no answer, the man moved for the electrical switch board to deliver an electrical current through them. He was stopped when a woman barged in, telling him they needed to go.

"No, no, no, I need more time with her. I am so close! She's about to give me the location!" He said with desperation.

"Greg, if you get caught this whole thing is blown." The woman scolded. 

"We wouldn't even know about this place if it wasn't for my dad. I'm not leaving until I know where he is!" Greg shouted with determination. He was not leaving without his father. He knew he was still there, a prisoner most likely. But he was there. 

"Fine, meet me at the rendezvous point when you're done." She said to him before taking off and the interrogation started all over again. He'd been about to hit the switch to jolt them when Regina began to egg him on. Taunting him.

Annaca figured Regina had done this only because she was now hooked up to her and the machine. "Regina, d-don’t-"

"Shut up!" Greg shouted, leaning over Regina he backhanded Annaca harshly, busting her lip and gagging her once more.

Regina returned to her taunting, the end result was painful for them both. Neither one of them could scream due to the electrical currents shooting through them was so high it had their bodies nearly spasming. 

When the currents ceased, Annaca slumped, gasping painfully against the gag keeping her silent. Her eyes were heavy as her eyeballs rolled around in their sockets. She worried for Regina, even with Annaca's vision spinning, she could tell that the woman was unconscious.

“David!” Mary Margret's voice called across the room to her husband, "We can't leave them like this! Regina could die if we leave her like this!" She shouted with fright as she checked them both. "David, Anna has dried blood on the back of her head. They both need a doctor." She said unstrapping them and David lifting Regina up into his arms, "Snow, I can only carry one of them-"

"I'll take her." A guy said standing at the doorway. His dark hair was combed back showing his handsome face. "Sorry, I saw you all coming in here and when I heard a gunshot I got worried and came in, found you all first."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Snow said moving aside as the man walked past them both and lifted a now unconscious Annaca into his arms, "Right, so where are we going." He stated.

"Our place. We can have Mother Superior fix them up." David said walking out quickly with the others on his heels.

* * *

They hadn't seen Emma or Neal yet and they began to get worried while the Blue Fairy healed Regina and Annaca. The sudden appearance of Emma had them worried and asking where Neal was, which had them more concerned with dread sinking in their guts.

The news was devastating.

Annaca had stayed back in the room as she told the others what happened, while Emma questioned herself and her parents as to how she was going to tell Henry. This was just more bad news on top of more bad news. Because, apparently, Regina had made a backdoor in this curse and had been planning on using the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted forest, leaving all of them there to vanish into nothing after activating this failsafe. One that Regina Mills no longer had in her possession.

Annaca had been about to bail out through the window when the door opened and the voice that moved throughout the house froze her still.

The solid punch that echoed through the house quickly woke her up as she walked out from the room, her sapphire eyes wide as she slowly walked into view. The man that stood there in the doorway was explaining a few things regarding Greg and Tamara, and the trigger. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the man before her, a hand gently holding his sore jaw after being slugged in the face by David.

His eyes had to take a triple take at the young woman behind everyone in the apartment. He couldn't believe it. "Treasure?" Hook asked, he was clearly stunned and taken back. He had no idea she was here this entire time!

"How have I not noticed you've been here?" He asked. His eyes shimmering with unshed tears. His feet slowly walking towards his daughter, his good hand reaching out for her. The sudden touch of her hair had him taking a sharp breath. **_'Thank God, she's real.'_ **His thumb ghosting over her cheek. He was so mesmerized by the fact he finally had his daughter in arms reach after losing her in the way he had that he never saw the tiny fist coming at him and knocking him back off his feet and onto his back, holding his now busted lip.

Unable to say anything to him from being so shocked, Annaca landed a punch to her father. Swallowing back her tears she walked out quickly, letting her thick tears roll down her face as she fled the building. He'd help them take Regina, he allowed them to torture Regina and now they were all in jeopardy because he wanted Rumple dead. After all these years, the only thing he still ever cared about was killing Rumpelstiltskin.

"Seems as if we aren't the only one's you've hurt Hook." Emma said coldly. "Who was she to you?"

Taking in a silent but strong breath in, Hook stood, holding his suffering emotions back. Hook refused to cry before any of these people. "Someone I never deserved Ms. Swan. Now, let's stop this damn thing, shall we?" Hook now had a more of a reason to get the hell out of there, Annaca was alive, but now his daughter was in danger, again, because of his foolishness. 

Annaca walked around the town for what felt like hours, she couldn't look at that man, not yet. She knew part of him leaving her wasn't his fault, Pan had told her father she was dead and he'd left, but when she found him behind that shield she had thought he'd save her. If not then she assumed he'd have looked for her all this time. Apparently, he hadn't.

She'd almost been relieved he had come to the apartment. Until he'd admitted he wanted his life more than his revenge. There was no mention regarding his lost daughter.

Once more, Annaca was nothing.

A nobody.

That had shattered any to all hope in him she'd been holding onto. And she knew she’d be useless at the moment. She hadn't worked her magic in ages, but seeing the group leaving Granny's Diner and her father running in a different direction, she was mildly surprised he'd begun to shout for her. This had stopped her in chasing after the others and following her father. All the while she’d been right behind him.

He'd run around for some time looking for her. 

Gaining her courage, Annaca walked out to him. "Papa," Her voice was so unsure of this. But he'd come out looking for her. The last thing he deserved was her to show herself to her father, especially after she slugged him. She knew he hadn't truly deserved her hitting him. At least not in that manner.

His heart thumped as he turned at her voice, a sweet voice he hadn't heard in ages. Seeing his daughter standing there, her blue eyes red from the tears he knew she'd cried. His feet moved quickly, he wanted to hold her in his arms like he should have all those years ago before stilling in his steps, she had hit him with many reasons behind it. "Annaca, I thought you were dead, I swear. Please believe me, I begged Cora to drop the shield- '' He was silenced by the tears that fell from her eyes, the sight made him wish he were dead. "Oh, no… My sweet treasure, please, not the tears." He whispered his plea. He hated seeing her cry. The pain she had been put through when Milah was killed was his fault. He felt he never deserved her as the daughter he knew she was. But he was grateful he'd had such a gem in his life for as long as he'd had her. But the regret of his treatment of her still weighed heavily. He was shocked by the sudden impact of her rushing to him, her arms wrapped around him as she cried. "I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry. I'm just so angry!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Hook sighed kissing the top of her head, "I know Treasure, I know. And you have every right to be. I deserved that, trust me."

"It wasn't just you I'm angry with, and you didn't deserve all of that anger. Yet I hit you with all of my rage that's directed at everyone." She cried. In this moment she felt like a child again, because for the first time in years, her father's arms were wrapped around her, comforting her.

Confused who else she could have been so angry at, that wasn't just him, Hook's arms tightened around her, taking a relaxing breath and enjoying the moment of having his daughter back in his arms. "Everyone? Treasure, what are you talking about?" He was worried, who could have possibly angered her so much aside from him to have had her compact all of her anger into rage?

"You, Milah, Bae, Peter, The Dark One, Cora. Everyone. They have their families and parade around with them showing them off like trophies, and I have no one, I barely had you. I'm just so angry at everyone. I can't stop it." She cried all of her sorrow, all of her anger, her anxiety and fears. The nightmares, the pleasing dreams with Peter. She knew she could never tell her father of those dreams. She could never tell anyone of those.

His eyes watering at her fears, her pain of feeling alone, Killian shut his eyes tightly and kissed the top of her head to try to give some comfort, "You always had me Treasure. I am so sorry that I failed you. I never should have listened to that demon. I was a fool to believe such things. I'm just glad my little girl is alive... Come on, let's get you on the ship and get the hell out of here." Killian said, quickly remembering the town was close to being destroyed.

Confused, Anna pulled back from him a bit, she had no idea what was going on. "What? No, I can't leave, not like this-"

"Annaca! I have to get you out of here, I won't lose you again and I refuse to lose you for real. Tamara and Greg jump started the trigger. The town will be destroyed!" Killian informed his daughter. His distraught expression was for their lives, not the town.

Annaca was shocked. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she thought the few events through. ' ** _The earthquake had started a panic, I was just used to everyone panicking after everything that's happened lately, I never thought of it! Oh God, Henry!'_** She couldn't leave them like this, not in this kind of a situation. If they were heading where she thought they were, then Regina had gone to hold off the trigger for the other's to flee. "Wait, how are we getting out of here?"

Grinning, Killian pulled out a magic bean and held it to her, "This, but we have to hurry-"

Shocked that he even possessed one of these beans, her mind came full circle. Where had he gotten it? "Wait, papa, if we have our way out of here how are they getting out to safety? We can't just leave these people here."

"Yes we can, they've clearly done nothing for you Annaca-"

"Oh, like you have? Raising me for twelve years really doesn't give you a foot in the door when I was still on Never-Land for God knows how long, then here for the next 30 years. Clearly not very long considering you look just as young as the day I was pulled off the ship!" She snapped, pulling her arm free of her father's firm hold. But she wondered. What had happened over that span of time?

Annaca knew she really shouldn't be arguing like this, at least not throwing these things in his face. It was wrong and she knew it, but she couldn't - wouldn't- leave these people here like this, and she couldn't abandon Henry in a terrifying and dangerous situation. He was just a kid, she'd watched him grow.

Shaking her head at him, Annaca found that she was mostly disgusted with herself, "I can't leave them like this. Regina-"

"Is an evil woman who would do the same as I am right now for her son as I want to for my daughter! Now get your ass on the ship Annaca Treasure Jones!"

"Regina gave me a job, Gold gave me a roof over my head."

Anger boiling in him as she brought Rumple up. That Crocodile of a monster! "That beast killed your mother!"

"Yes! He killed Milah, but he never hurt me physically! He gave me a roof over my head, gave me a job just like Regina! They were there for me when I had nothing when I came here! But everyone has lied to me and manipulated me and used me! Gold **never** asked me to do the jobs around the shop, Regina **never** asked me to help her around her home or office. In fact, I was the one standing in the doorway silently screaming ‘please give me a family!’ And they gave me something that looked like it, even if they never really invited me. It's why I felt as if everyone paraded their happiness around in front of me. I know they never meant it that way, but I can't help how my emotions come flooding out like a lost child on a ledge begging for help! Dad, we can't leave them like this!"

"What do you expect me to do, Annaca! Give this back to them so they can have a happily ever after! I want my daughter back, I want my family!"

"Then do what's right -"

The two of them were knocked off their feet suddenly by a blast of magic rippling through the town.

The blast knocked Annaca over the dock's edge, slamming her head onto the post on her way down and into the water. Her head pounding with pain and her body refusing to move had her fearful she'd drown.

A sudden image came to her mind, of Peter, smiling so lovingly. Her dream world of him was so intoxicating she found herself believing his words. That Malcolm was in full control. Her heart sank to her stomach like the ice water sinking into her skin painfully and hardened with dread. She'd never be able to help him, or the Island and the boys. God only knew what Malcolm was forcing those kids to do on Never-Land.

Had they become hard and angry, savage and unyielding? Were they okay? What about the young ones in the Nursery?

A pulse thumped against her chest, a warm sensation rippling through her body as the waters began to turn. Pulling into a swirling vortex before vanishing from the cold, ice needle's feeling piercing water. She was momentarily woken up by the warmth of the waters she was pushed into out of the blue.

The water gently easing her up like a wave towards the shores. But her lungs burned and her vision dimmed before sinking into unconsciousness. It felt nice to sleep, relaxed for once, but she realized that she wasn't going towards the cave her and Peter always met in her dreams. She was walking towards what she assumed was a tunnel and saw something strange in front of her…

" _Is that a river, no that's a dark lake with… Wait, is that a boat? Where the heck am I?"_

* * *

"Over here! Felix there's a body over here!" A boy called.

Their feet slamming against the sand of the beach, Felix skidding to his knees beside her, "Hold her head, yeah like that." Felix said and began checking for any signs of life frantically. Taking a big breath in, he growled with annoyance as he began CPR. He was annoyed he'd have to use this at all. "Come on Annaca, wake up. Come on, COME ON! WAKE UP! Shit! Go get Pan, she's not breathing!"


	9. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

‘Pan’ sighed as he came onto the beach and took a bent knee beside Felix. Malcolm’s half would have let her die. If he hadn’t already thought she was dead. “Well, look who the sea drug in.”

“She’s not breathing Pan, and I can't get the water out of her lungs.” Felix told him with some worry as he moved aside for the boy leader. He watched, always mesmerized by the way Pan used his magic. The way he waved his hand over the drowned girl and the way her body lurched up and turned onto her side as she coughed up the seawater. 

Calling the Shadow of Never-Land, Pan sighed, “Get her back to camp.” Pan ordered and watched the shadow flying off with the slowly waking girl in arms that he’d been dreaming of over the years. She’d plagued his mind, and while Malcolm hated it, Peter Pan loved it. The sweet dreams he shared with Peter Pan, Malcolm wouldn’t lie and say they were never not interesting, because they were definitely something to watch when bord. Pan could feel his body tingling just at the memories, his heart skipping in his chest. Even though Malcolm wanted to roll his eyes at the teenage hormones. 

“What are you going to do with her?” Felix asked curiously. He remembered those years back, the way Pan had cut her. Felix was shocked she’d even survived the injury. But he and Pan had clearly seen the scar. Therefore, they knew it was her. Otherwise they’d have thought it was just a girl who looked like her, or maybe her great-great-granddaughter. 

“I am going to find that heart. I want to be sure for myself that he’s the one.” Pan told him and vanished. 

Sighing, Felix rounded up the boys and went about their plans.

Annaca’s arrival would not hinder anything. 

** Pan’s Camp **

Annaca woke up feeling groggy. Groaning, she rolled onto her side with a sigh of exhaustion. Her dreams had never come, they were dark and void of her usual vision. No Peter, no love, no warmth to hold her. 

Where was she? 

She remembered being somewhere before this, a voice telling her she was not yet meant to be there, then she felt cool air gently breezing against her skin, she felt as if she were flying before slipping back into unconsciousness.

“Welcome back _Love_. Did you miss me?” His voice called to her softly from across the room. 

Hearing his voice Annaca sat up, staring at him with shock as she looked around the room. It was her room, not the cave. Confusion was clear on her face. 

Smirking at her expression, Pan smiled and slowly walked from his chair he’d taken across the room and sat at the edge of her bed beside her. With a sigh, he gently held her face in a hand, his eyes were gentle as he looked at her. “You’re really here, and alive by the way.” He told her with a smile as he kissed her lips softly. Her lips were sweeter in life than in dreams, he hungered for her more now than he ever did in their dreams, unfortunately his burning emotions collided with Malcolm’s as well.

He felt slightly ill at knowing that there were now two souls in one body that felt a sensual attraction to her. One loved and craved her, the other lustful simply for her feminine nature and he knew Peter Pan had claimed her. Now the older soul felt he to now held a form of claim over Annaca, and Peter hated it. But he was grateful for the connection towards her, he was waking up, and Malcolm’s irritation at that fact, due to her presence, was more relieving than over the anger and disgust at the man lusting after his girl.

While he was Peter Pan, Malcolm gave him the arrogance and the cocky nature of cheating death. But he had other things to do. Malcolm was still in control of the majority of them. And he knew deep down that Malcolm desperately wanted that heart. Taking a breath, he kissed her brow. “You’re hungry, here is a bowl of fruit, some herbal tea. Water.” 

Her head thumped with slight pain as she eased her legs off the edge of the bed and reached for the small glass of water. However, the opened rolled parchment laying open on her nightstand had her freezing in motion, a gasp rushing from her as she shot to her feet with unsteady legs, “Where’s Henry?” She questioned. 

Grinning at her, Pan sighed and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling Annaca flush against him. His lips a few mere inches from her own as he looked her face over for recapturing and committing to memory while she glared up at him. Her firm hold to his forearm with one hand and the other pressed against his stomach, likely looking for his dagger which made him grin with amusement as he remembered their first encounter. “You won’t find my dagger there, Sweet Hypnotic Angel. And Henry is in safe hands. And no, you aren't in the same camp. You, beautiful, are at home base. We’re moving him around and you won’t find him… You have no idea how badly I’ve been dying to have you back in my arms again. You know that? We’ve both grown to….. Seeing the positives in having a…. Woman of nature around. Peter definitely has, but we are both one in the same. You kill me, you kill him.” Pan told her. “You’re more than welcome to changing the tree house up as you please, Wendy will not be in need of her room any longer. I will see you later, for supper possibly- Oh and don't leave the tree house, the Island has become rather… Dangerous.” He said with a pleased chuckle before brushing his lips over hers, acting as though he was going to kiss her before he vanished. 

Annaca’s lungs heaved with panicking breath as she fell on weak and trembling legs. Her body shook with fear and her eyes burned with tears as she looked around the room she was in. She didn’t know why she was panicking, nor why she broke into tears, and neither did she know how long she’d stayed laying on the floorboards of her room of the tree house crying. Annaca didn’t even know how long she’d been asleep.

A swoosh came from her window and under the assumption it was ‘Pan’, Annaca grew angry with cried tears. She wanted to rage at him, to hit him. Jumping to her feet Annaca turned on who’d entered her room and got ready to swing at them, only to have her fist stopped by the shadow.

“I am not here to cause more pain. I am here because I wish to help you and Peter Pan. Malcolm must not get that heart, but I am under his will, as I am Peter Pan’s. A name which the boy was given because of Malcolm. It was then the second soul was given a name and became known to Malcolm over the years. But, I must warn you, separating the two shall come at a price. Are you willing to accept such a price?” The Shadow told her. He wanted her to understand the consequences for doing what needed to be done if the Island, as well as Peter Pan, were to be set free of Malcolm’s control. He was breaking rules, with Malcolm out of the way the Island and those imprisoned there would be set free. But the price was a deep cost, possibly on both of their ends.

Feeling the heaviness of the Shadow’s words, Annaca suddenly felt a cold vibration ripple through her as she looked into the Shadow’s red eyes as he floated around her room. “Will it set Peter free of Malcolm?” She asked, her words trembling from her lips at the fear.

“Yes, it shall set us all free.” He answered shortly.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, Annaca nodded, “Then yes. I’ll accept the consequences.” She told him. Watching him nod and fly towards the window to leave.

Before he left, the Shadow stopped and turned to her, “Thank you… It shall take a lot of power, a lot of magic to do what must be done. We Shadow’s know you love Peter Pan, but remember, he would not exist without Malcolm having invoked the Islands power in the first place. Leave here, go to Baelfire’s cave where you both were last. You shall find the rest of your clan there. They have come for the boy, and a father searches for his daughter.” The Shadow told her before leaving.

* * *

Annaca took a shattered breath at his words, her father had come for her? How had he known she was here? Grabbing a canteen she quickly fled the Tree house. 

Unbeknownst to her, Annaca had been left unaware that she had been tricked. A dirty trick set up by ‘Pan’ to give her false hope, and to have her chasing her tail.

The Shadows of Never-Land were under his rule and the pesky brat ‘Peter Pan’ was securely locked away inside him. He’d have removed the boy’s soul if he could have, but removing him would mean Malcolm returning to his aging man like self. Turning his thoughts away from that, ‘Pan’ chuckled to himself as he watched the scene unfold. He had already given Emma the Map to Henry, and they’d cheated. Neal had found a way past him, and he had to say it was rather brilliant. The only reason Annaca was awake now was because he’d wanted it, a sleeping drought he’d been giving her the last four days with a bit of a twisted spell on his end that would keep her memories of the last few days at bay for a while. By the time she’d realized this was a trap, that she was the trick, it would be too late. While he lusted for the touch of a female Peter’s love for this girl was getting overbearing.

He had to get rid of it. 

Annaca spent hours moving through the forest’s thick trees and wildlife. She was shocked to have still remembered a few shortcuts after so long and had managed to find her way to Bae’s cave. However, the den was empty of people. Sighing, Annaca took a casual seat to relax for a moment and thought about her next move. 

**_SWOOSH_ **

“You were too slow.” The Shadow’s raspy and deep voice echoed through the cave, startling Annaca, “Look for anything they may have taken. Baelfire had a way of escaping if the beans had failed.” The Shadow told her.

Annaca had jumped half out of her skin at the sudden appearance of the Islands Shadow swooping into the cave so suddenly. Her hand over her heart from fright, she sighed with irritation, “Shadow-”

“They took something. If you find what they’ve taken you will know where they shall be next.”

Sighing, Annaca looked around the den, for more than fifteen minutes she searched before suddenly noticing that Bae’s candle and nightlight holder was missing. “His stars. They took his stars… But why?” The more she thought of it, the more she found herself wandering blindly towards the Shadow lands with Pan’s Shadow following her close by. Shaking her head clear, Annaca found herself waking up and looking around the dark forest lit by a dark, red glow. It was gloomy and dangerous, something wasn’t right. _‘How did I get here?’_

“EMMA!”

Annaca’s head snapped towards the shouts coming from inside the Dark Forest and her heart sunk with dread, _‘Bae? Papa? Why would you be here’_

“What the hell is wrong with you two!” Emma shouted at them, they must have been having a ‘pissing contest’ or something. She wouldn’t blame Emma for getting annoyed with them, those two were both stubborn and annoying when butting heads.

Running into the forest Annaca found her body responding to the Island, old reflexes coming back to her like it was air she breathed. A gasp left her as she watched a Shadow coming up behind Emma trying the light inside Bae’s Coconut Star candle holder. Terrified the Shadow would kill her before she got the thing lit, Annaca stopped in her tracks, her shoes digging into the dry earth as she held her hand up towards the Shadow advancing Emma’s back and a shield came up between Emma and Pan’s Shadow. It’s red eyes flashed towards her with anger, “I HELPED YOU ESCAPE!” The Shadow screamed before being pulled and captured inside the Coconut. 

Her heart pounded with fear, she’d betrayed the Shadow. He’d helped her escape, helped her find Emma, Bae and her father from the looks of it only to turn around and help them capture him.

Shocked by measures unmeasurable Emma looked the girl over well over five times, her blue eyes wide with utter shock, “Annaca?” 

His heart filled with hot joy, Hook rushed from his fallen spot and ran to her, his arms vice like around her as he held his daughter in a near bone crushing embrace, “What happened? Where have you been?” 

Smiling with relief, Annaca’s arms slowly wrapped around her father, clutching the leather of his jacket in clips of leather before she began to cry, “I don’t remember! I don’t remember anything! H-He must have done something, I remember falling, the water, feeling sad and scared, then nothing! Have I done something? What did I do?!” She cried.

Uncertain how to handle this, Hook’s arms tightened around her and being as mindful of the hook for a hand, “It’s okay Treasure. Everything will be okay. Papa’s got you Love.” Hook whispered to her.

Emma couldn’t help but watch Hook trying to consult his clearly distraught daughter. She was completely shocked, thrown for a loop when she’d seen her helping them, the last time they’d seen her on this Island she had nearly taken Hook’s heart out of his chest then turned on Pan himself when she’d managed to break form whatever spell she’d been under. But her obvious confusion and fear as to her missing memories had Emma wondering, “Where’s Pan?” She asked a bit coldly. Emma was skeptical, she wanted to trust this girl, used to beforehand, but with being on this Island she could barely trust herself. 

Neal looked at Emma a bit sternly before sighing at himself. He knew how Pan worked, and they had told him what had happened. Pan had likely used her against them because just about every person in the group here on this Island looking for Henry adored Annaca herself. But what struck him with some pain was that none of them had come here with finding both Henry **and** Annaca in mind, only Henry had been their priority. Neal felt hurt for her as the thought came to him, she was never the first person someone thought of to rescue aside from himself, but that had been ages ago, and he too had done it as well. However, in many of their defenses, they had no idea she was there until they’d seen her here, when she’d attacked them. Neal had to ask himself, was this another trick from Pan?

“Anna, answer her question? Where’s Pan?” Neal asked her. 

Looking at the two standing behind her father, and the expression on their faces said anger - from Emma- along with distrust and a few other mixed emotions on the blonde’s face. Emma’s tense muscles said everything to Annaca. Something had happened and she had been unknowingly a part of it. “I don’t know! I woke up in the tree house then I ran. The Shadow helped me escape, said he and the rest of the Island wanted **_this_** Pan gone… And… I think I know how to save the Island from Mal- Peter Pan...” But her correction had been heard and captured by them.

Neal’s eyes narrowed with confusion at her, she’d known something for quite some time and she hadn’t told them, hadn’t told him. “You were about to say someone else’s name, who are you really trying to save Never-Land from, Anna?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about. My head is scattered.” Annaca said, attempting to cover up her mistake. But she was a terrible liar.

“See, there you have your answer, come on Sweet Pea, let’s get you out of here-” Hook was shocked, as had Emma been when Neal rushed Hook and Annaca, ripping the frightened girl from her father’s arms. His hand around her throat as he held her close to the Cliff sides edge, a frightened gasp choked her and her blue eyes burning with fearful tears as held firmly onto Neal’s arm as her only lifeline, “AHH! BAE-”

“STOP LYING TO ME!” He shouted, tipping her just a bit over, his hold keeping her safely touching the rocky and dangerous edge as rocks and some earth fell from the cliff side, a teasing notion that she was in danger of possibly falling.

“Baelfire! What the Hell are you doing Mate!” Hook shouted. He was about to charge the man when he suddenly realized that if he did, Neal could accidentally let her go. 

Emma’s heart jumped from her stomach up into her throat with fright, “Neal! Stop… Are you really willing to risk dropping her? Bring her back over.” She told him calmly. Though Emma would be lying if she said she wasn’t frightened he may actually let Anna fall to her death, possibly thinking she was an enemy in disguise or possibly under Pan’s control. “Neal, this is exactly what he wants-”

“Emma, stop. She’s lying to us. She’s not interested in saving anyone from Peter Pan, there’s someone else she’s trying to be rid of. And I want to know who it is. Start talking Annaca.” Neal demanded. 

Annaca’s heart pounded in her chest with fear. This was the first time she’d ever seen Neal so cross with her, and even if he had been before he’d never have threatened her life. Terrified, Anna felt hot tears spill from her eyes and down her face, there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. They’d toss her to the wolves as soon as they could just because they felt she was a threat to them, hell they were all a threat to each other, but they’d never turn on one another like that. Well, maybe they would turn on Hook or Rumple. But the others, forget it. “Malcolm… He’s the reason Peter Pan exists. He’s the one in control over Pan, not Pan himself.” She admitted.

Confused, they all shared the same expression. But it was her father’s that chilled her spine. “Drop her Baelfire.”

“Whoa! No way, what the hell Hook!” Emma jumped with utter horror, “Not even two minutes ago you were hugging her and telling her everything was alright! She’s your daughter!” Emma shouted at him.

“No, she’s not. Pan’s gotten to her. Filled her head with lies. She’s possibly just a shadow copy.” Hook said, a nasty glare now leveled on Annaca, he truly thought she was an impostor.

Completely dumbfounded by them both, Emma stared wide-eyed at Hook, “Possibly? You’re going to base this on a possibility! And if she just happens to be your daughter that’s okay because with her dead he can’t use her?!” Emma snapped.

“He wouldn’t be able to use a dead body. Only the illusion of her by one of his shadow’s.” Hook stated coldly. Trust me.

Emma was in total disbelief at these two! “Well I’m not alright with it!”

Shaking her head with terror she looked between them, her tears falling from her blue eyes as she looked at Neal and Emma, “It’s me, I swear- AHH!” 

Neal’s heart slammed into his stomach as the ground fell from under them, catching himself he wasn’t able to pull them both back in time as his hand slipped from around her throat, “Anna!” Falling to his knees and stomach he sighed a short sigh of relief when his hand wrapped around her wrist, only to stare at her with horror as her hand began to slip, “Anna! Look at me! I’m sorry, Emma! Damn it, someone help me here!” He shouted. He was having difficulty pulling her up. It was like something was weighting her body down. She wasn’t heavy at all, hell she was likely only 125 pounds, 130 max. Neal knew he shouldn’t be having such difficulty trying to pull her up like he was. “SHE’S SLIPPING! EMMA! HOOK, I NEED HELP!”

“Please don’t let go- BAE!” Annaca screamed with fright as she dangled over three hundred feet over the cliff aside. 

Emma skidded to her belly, reaching over the edge for her, “Annaca!” Emma had just managed to catch the girl as she’d slipped from Neals’ hold. They’d both screamed as Emma slipped farther over the edge, but the blonde had sighed a breath of relief as a pair of arms wrapped around Emma, holding her in firmly from falling to her death and trying to pull both Emma and Annaca back up over the edge. “I got you!” Neal called to her, “Damn it, Hook! Hook? Where the hell is that Pirate!” Neal asked himself as he looked around. But Hook was gone. Thankfully he hadn’t run off with the Shadow because the Coconut was still sitting there on the rock Emma had likely put it on when Annaca had fallen.

This had not been Neal’s intended idea. He just wanted to scare the answers out of her, her lying was horrible and he’d known something was up with her. 

Gasping with terror of falling, Annaca continued to look over her shoulder to the ever going drop below her. “PLEASE DON’T LET ME GO! EMMA! Pl-please don’t let me go!” She cried. Her knuckles where white with the strength of her hold, as Emma’s was to her. She knew, even if she were to fall to her death, that Emma wouldn’t have let her go willingly.

Her own heart racing, Emma could see the obvious fear that continued to grow in the girl, “Annaca, look at me, I am not going to let go.” But her words were soon to mean nothing as Annaca began to slip through Emma’s hold, her heart chilling with terror of her slipping. “HOOK!” Emma screamed for the Pirate. Not wanting to look away from Annaca, Emma kept her eyes locked on Anna’s sapphire blue eyes as she slipped through her fingers in a matter of seconds, “NO!”

The arms that caught Annaca was the last person she thought would have saved her. His hook was deeply embedded into the harsh dirt, rock and roots of the falling tree hanging off the side of the cliff. His hand tightly held onto her wrist as he pulled her up and back over onto the cliff’s edge and back into Emma’s hold who greedily took the girl into her grasp.

Emma’s body trembled with fear as she held Annaca against her as she began to wail into her arms. Emma glaring at the two men watching with self-disappointed features. “Nice guys. Great job. No wonder she’d rather save Pan then help us.” Emma told them coldly. Her heart pounded in her chest alongside Annaca’s terrified heart beats as she held the brunette in a tight embrace, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay, you’re safe. I promise. I got ya kid.” Emma whispered into Anna’s hair as she rocked them, hoping the slow sensation would help her calm down. However, after that, Emma wouldn’t blame her if she ran from them. She hadn’t been able to hold onto her.

* * *

It had taken them a few extra hours before they’d made it back to camp, Annaca latched onto Emma the entire way there, avoiding both Neal and Hook as much as she possibly could. 

Regina’s heart slammed into her stomach as she saw an obviously distraught Annaca, not the cold and void ‘doll’ they’d had a run in with a few days ago. But she looked like a mess! Thoughts and ideas of what could have possibly happened terrified Regina as she rushed from the fallen log she’d been using as a seat she’d rushed to the girl and taking notice of Emma’s arm protectively wrapped around Annaca.

“My God, what happened!?” Regina asked with confusion and worry as she parted Annaca’s messy and knotted brunette hair from her face, freezing at the tear-stricken face and utter emotional distraught on her. Annaca was staring through the ground at Regina’s feet as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Her body filled with anger, Regina looked at Emma who nodded back to Neal and Hook. “Ask them,” Emma said very softy and with much care at the heated anger Regina was radiating and walked Annaca over to Snow and David, easing her down to take a seat. 

Regina burned with anger at the two men. She never would understand why she always got so over-protective of the girl, she never knew her when they were in the Enchanted Forest, but she had grown to care for the girl, she had done a wonderful job helping her over the years with Henry. “What happened?”


	10. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Regina fumed with anger and disappointment while Neal sulked, "I'd have expected that kind of behavior from your father, Baelfire! Not you! Did you **really** think dangling her near a cliff would bring about a positive reaction!"

"She's alive-"

"She's halfway lost her mind with grief and confusion! She's barely responding to Snow! And everyone likes her!" Regina shouted in outrage. Huffing as she marched over to the rock Annaca rested on. Snow had cleaned up the dirt from her face and had eased in to trying to get her to speak to them. Everything had failed.

Regina silently fretted over the brunette as she remained silent. Her heart ached when she spoke in such a hushed whisper, but the forest seemed to become silent as she spoke that the group had heard every word. "It's been so obvious for years. I don't know why I haven't seen it before now…. I was never wanted. Never loved…. I really am nothing."

Hook rested against a tree as his heart shattered at her words. A girl he had raised for twelve years before losing Milah, and he'd done exactly what the girls' birth mother had done. He'd left her alone, abandoned her, emotionally and then in reality. He'd never searched for answers. Hook had lost his daughter in his foolishness and revenge seeking. His memory flashing to the Shadow's forest, when his body had frozen as he watched helplessly as the ground had fallen out from under her. It was as if his heart had stopped beating, like he'd been frozen there to watch helplessly as his daughter, the daughter he'd condemned not moments ago. He hadn't been able to move until her horrified scream had echoed through the mountains. A scream he knew he'd die hearing.

Neal felt sick as he turned away from her, looking to the ground and covered his watering eyes. He had no right to cry, even if it was for her, he'd aided in her pain. He'd hurt her, possibly more than Hook ever had.

Emma and her parents were in utter shock, their eyes wide with shock as her words echoed in their minds while Emma seemed to see herself in the lost girl's reflection. The pain of being alone, being betrayed.

Regina wanted to cry as she stared up at the shattered girl. Grabbing her face, Regina made Annaca look at her, "That is not true… We care… I care… I love you like family, like the little sister I'd wanted growing up, or a daughter, with a heart of gold for Henry. We love you, Treasure. Henry loves you..." But it was like her words fell on deaf ears as Annaca stared through her. It was like none of them were there. Until she realized the glazed look in her sapphire blue eyes. Regina paled. "Oh God..." Regina gasped with fright, her tears slipping over her eyes and rolled down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh my God!"

Pushing off the tree, Hook swiftly approached them with fear, his heart pounding in his chest. The Queen seemed to be terrified about something as she looked at his daughter, and her fear nearly had him petrified. "What's wrong?"

At Regina's unresponsiveness, the other's grew more and more worried, "Regina? What's wrong?" Snow asked with fright as she moved the girl's hair from her face, looking her over. Her worry grew when she found nothing noticeable. But something had Regina in a panic. Shrugging and telling the others' she didn't know what Regina saw had, everyone becoming terrified.

"Regina!" Emma called to the frantic witch.

"He has her under a spell… Sh-She can't see us! She has no idea we're even here... Annaca can't see or hear us. She thinks she's completely alone! L-look at her eyes. If she really was in her own little world or pain, her eyes would not have a glazed glow. The spell is leaving a slight hint of green in her eyes. With them being sapphire blue, you can barely see the difference, but if you're close enough you can see her eye color rimmed with a hint of green. It's Pan's magic! He must have used a spell that was triggered when she was in the Dark Forest. She's completely under his spell." Regina ranted with fear. Her hand was pressed firmly against her chest over her pounding heart. She didn't know why she was responding like this. Regina felt as if she was losing a child, or a family member, but wasn't she? Regina loved Annaca like family, so this obviously felt to her as if her family was being attacked and harmed.

The group seemed to be frozen in a state of fright. They'd never seen magic like this used. It was like they were invisible to the girl. She wasn't blind, and it was likely she was not under and normally used illusion spell. If this was Pan, then they couldn't just have Regina remove the spell. Pan may have a back-fire spell linked in with his spell currently in activation. "So.. So, then ho-how do we break her out of it?" Snow asked with fear. Their terror grew when Annaca stood from the rock like seat and slowly began to walk away from their camp, "Oh God.. Regina, she's leaving! If we're invisible to her how-how do we stop her?" Snow questioned as she rushed around to stop the young girl, her heart breaking at every angle for the girl slowly leaving.

Shaking her head with uncertainty, Regina opened her mouth to say, 'I don't know,' but nothing seemed to come out.

Not knowing what to do, Snow looked to Regina. The pain and the fear she saw seemed to almost match Annaca's on a more aware level, "Let her go." Neal softly said. His heart breaking more as he watched Snow give him a heart shattering look of disbelief. "It's Pan's spell. He's doing this because she **_is_** the trap. The distraction. But he wants us to see something. A pain none of us will forget and something she'll never forgive any of us for. After this, she may not leave with us. But it's the only way to break the spell. Let her go."

Still unwilling to let the girl go, Snow shook her head with disapproval and angry from what they’d told them had happened in the Dark Forest, "And if she walks off the edge of a cliff!" Snow snapped.

Not believing he was even going to agree, Hook sighed sadly, swallowing back his own fears, his pain at when he'd caused her. This was about him and Bae, all of them, what they had done to make her hurt, what had made her happy. And Hook feared what made her happy, because he knew it would never be him. "Pan wouldn't kill her, and even if he did, he wouldn't kill her like that. He wants us to suffer. Bae is right, this is about us, about making us suffer as well as distracting us. She was the perfect trap, he got lucky he hadn't ensnared the crocodile, he wouldn’t have just broken the Demon’s spell, the Beasts would have likely killed Pan."

Shocked and curious, David looked at Hook, "And why would you say such a nice thing about Gold?" David asked Hook with a dry snarky sarcastic attitude.

Sighing, Hook looked away from a glaring David and back to Snow trying to stop the continued slowly leaving hypnotized girl. "Just trust me. Without the Crocodile, there's no breaking this spell safely. Even Regina wouldn't be able to break this. Pan has trick after trick up his sleeves of plots. And clearly he enjoys using her."

Still not liking this idea, Emma sighed knowing they had no other real choice. "Mary Margaret, let her go." Emma whispered. She hated she was agreeing with these two, she didn't like the uncertainty this gave them, but they needed her to wake up. But she mostly hated that Pan's trick was working. They did not have time for this! "The sooner we get this done, the faster we can go back to looking for Henry." She said sadly.

Huffing Hook almost laughed at her, "You don't get it, do you Swan. Never mind, I suppose no one will. Just get this over with." Hook huffed. They all watched with fearful dread as they watched Snow release her hold on Annaca and slowly followed her. It took them almost three hours of walking before they reached a large waterfall. The group had rushed for Annaca as she began walking into the pool of deep water up to her chest. Her arms around her in a painful manner, like she was trying to protect herself from any more pain from others.

They shouted in a collective shock when the forest attacked them and captured them in roots and vines, ensnaring their group and forcing them to watch as a figure walked out of the shadows laughing, "You are all so gullible, so very predictable. But a round of applause for all of you." Pan said with amusement. "Enjoy the show, I know I will." He told them, "Especially you Killian. I'm sure you'll just **_love_** it, it's a tearjerker, really. Enjoy your night– Oh, and, uh, I'll pass on your regards to Henry." He told them with amusement before he vanished as the moon finally rose at its peak and a beam of light came down, lighting up the waterfall. It was like a projecting movie of memories. It had started on the day Milah had been killed, what she had seen, her attempted deal with Rumple for her mother, his rejection. However, the memory had captured the Dark One's pained expression, he wouldn't have made the deal with her, even if he could have he refused, **_"Such a precious heart of gold should be treasured as such… and guarded. Go back to bed, little one. Dream of Sweet Angels."_** Rumple had said to her before gently ruffling her hair and disappeared. The flashes moved over the years they'd spent in Never-Land, the flutes song, the cries of Never-Land, Hook's harshness. Everything. Killian had been unable to watch. He knew he'd been horrible. But what he'd missed were the sudden memories she would try to think about during those times, the times she was happy as a child.

**_"Daddy! Look, a gem."_ **

**_"A Sapphire, like your eyes... "_ **

**_"Is this Treasure Papa?"_ **

**_"Yes, but… let me show you something more precious than treasure of gems, coin, gold and silver. Come here Sweet Jewel."_** Killian had lifted her up and walked her over to the full mirror in his quarters in his arms and pointed at the four year old dressed in a pink dress and a thin pink string braid through her hair, “Now, tell me, what do you see Treasure?" Kilian whispered along with the memory, his eyes filling and spilling over with tears of the lost memory he'd forgotten about for so long.

 ** _"You and me?"_** She asked with some confusion as to what he was asking.

Killian had smiled at the memory, a few tears spilling over his cheeks as it came back to him, how happy he’d been when that day had happened. How happy she had been when he’d called her his most precious of Treasures, why he’d named her Treasure. **_"Yes, very good, but I’m referring to the cute little number in my arms, that is my most prized treasure. And I am a Pirate, and_** Pirates never let go of their most prized Gems." He'd whispered back along with the memory of himself. Killian couldn't believe how thick headed and forgetful he could be. That had been the sweetest memory of her being a child he could have ever had, and he'd forgotten about it for years.

The memories burned in flames into the night she'd been taken. How she'd fallen, how she'd landed, ** _"Well, I see the stories are true. However, I must say, they were not exaggerated enough. You truly are a treasure to be stolen."_** A boys' voice said with arrogance. And they’d known that voice all too well.

 **His sudden arrival had Annaca frightened, looking around for his figure in the dark forest surrounding her. Her breath panting and her heart pounding in her chest with fear. He was nowhere around she could see.** Even those watching were confused as to where his voice had come from. **_"Show yourself!"_ She screamed. Her feet turning in circles trying to look for the one speaking.**

 ** _"As you wish,"_** **Pan had spoken softly, breathing into her hair from behind, a smirk on his face as she came full circle to face him, her gasped screams of fright as she stumbled back away from him. He was faster than her attempts to turn and run from him, quickly flying to cut off her escape. A hand grabbing her by the back of her neck keeping her in place as she struggled against his firm hold.** Then to their shock, the memory flashed to the fight between Anna and Pan, their struggle.

 ** _"I believe I'm actually having fun, aside from Hook you're the first who's been able to cut me. To draw blood. And by such a beauty none the less… So,_** **Hypnotic… _I must say, you didn't get your looks from Hook. Maybe your mother?"_** **Pan teased with a smile. But something he watched gave him pause.**

**_"I wouldn't know. Hook adopted me. I was abandoned in the streets as an infant. I don't know who my parents are."_ **

Then to their shared kiss and his devious tricks afterwards. The way he'd used Wendy, how the Shadow had hurt her to get Wendy's cooperation, the sweet and gently touches Pan had brushed across her skin as she looked at him, the soft expressions of his face as he'd looked at her, their attempted escape, Bae and Annaca being injured and falling over the cliff together. A memory Bae never wanted to regain, a memory he never wanted to watch all over again. "I-I let her go? But I-"

"You didn't let her go Neal. You tried to hold on. You said so yourself." Emma comforted him.

Shaking his head, Neal looked away for a few brief moments to re-collect himself as he fought back his tears. "But she think's I let her go." He told Emma, his voice cracking with hurt. He felt himself shattering more as he watched her pounding against the magical shield covering part of the Enchanted Forest, Hook and Cora on the other side and Hook hitting the shield and screaming over his shoulder at Cora. Regina was shocked with chills running over her body. "But she- she didn't even try?"

"No, Cora said if she even tried to make an opening the shield could falter, and it would be shattered by your curers magnitude of power. She couldn't do anything." Killian told them sadly. "I hated myself, resented myself even. I hated Cora even more."

"Why? She was protecting the people, granted she mostly did it to save herself most likely, but she saved thousands of lives." Snow snapped at him.

"Because…. Cora shared something with me that I could never forgive her for. Had she not done it, Annaca may have grown up safe from Pan." Kilian said. A sigh leaving him as he watched her memories of Story Brooke flash by, the happy times she had with Henry as a baby, saw the smile on her face from the reflections they'd be able to see and those of Regina's and Rumple's smiles as she was with them. Until they'd all woken up and Annaca had begun to avoid just about every single one of them.

"What are you talking about Hook?!" Regina snapped with anger. While Snow may have been right about Cora mainly protecting herself, her mother had also done the protective spell to one day make it back to her, to amend their relationship one day.

"Because, Cora's-"

 ** _"Your mother gave you to me, a deal she and I made. I had come to Under-Land for an orphaned boy she had grown close to and knowing she would not part with the child she offered me a trade. You for the boy. A daughter she had not meant to be born, she had not realized she was pregnant until it was too late, and not the kind to kill a child she decided to hand you over to me. However, I told her I could not take an infant girl to Never-Land, for you would never grow. I was supposed to return on your sixteenth birthday and bring you to Never-Land, until then the boy would be the trading ticket. Not liking that arrangement, she sent you away. Killian found you and I searched for years but I never found you until the Jolly Roger landed back In Never-land.''_** The vision was distorted that they were unable to see anything, no faces, no surroundings, nothing, it was all just a blur to her mind, as were the voices, but the words were clear for them to make out and it was obvious to them as to who was talking to her. This memory must have been a memory which was buried so deeply she could have forgotten, or a spell had forced the memory to become a blurred and unrecognizable memory, maybe a thought she could have conjured up herself and forced herself to forget it thinking nothing the wiser.

**_"So not even my birth mother wanted me? Why was I born then? If I was never wanted?"_ **

**_"I wanted you Annaca. I accepted the deal-"_ **

**_"You accepted the deal because you're you. You didn't know I would be who I am, just that I was to be another lonely orphan."_ **

**_"I only bring boy's here Annaca-"_ **

**_"So, girls are not welcome here like boys? We females suffer as well, you realize!"_ **

**_"That is not what I meant! I love you, I loved you when I made the deal, I felt a power in her belly, a growing force that called to me. I had never felt such power. A power that could one day save a doomed soul to suffer. It didn't matter who you could have been, all that mattered was that you were meant to be mine and she kept you from me, as your father did. He left you as well, remember that."_ **

**_"He left because you told him I was dead!"_ **

**A few words were spoken in Latin and the memory changed. Her eyes cleaning up from blurred vision to a clear picture of Peter Pan looking at her as he sat on a bed of hay, furs and sewn together rags _. "Peter? Is everything okay?"_ She'd asked.**

**Her eyes had watched the hard lines of his face soften as he reached out for her and pulled her into his lap, holding her closely, _"I love you,"_**

They had noticed she had been happier with this Peter Pan, they were unsure if this was a dream version or a real form of him, this was not the Peter Pan any of them had known, at least not to the one's who'd known this so-called Demon. "Cora gave birth to a baby girl in Under-Land, and the child was unwanted by her mother, so Cora sent the child from Under-Land and a Pirate found her, raised her. But as he watched her suffer through the years, even when he finally found her, he realized he never had the right to call her his daughter nor her his daughter." Hook said softly.

Regina was left in shock, this had to be impossible! Annaca couldn't be her sister. "You're insane! My mother never had any other children other than myself!"

"No, she had a few lovers in Under-Land, granted she never had them for more than once in a while and only once. She never married again after she and her husband were separated. As cold as your mother was Regina, Cora loved your father, she loved you… But she never loved Annaca."

Regina was in shock. She didn't want to believe the Pirate. But some of it made some form of sense, the magical connection her and Annaca had, she knew the girl had magic, but she barely ever used it. And that was dangerous. "But, then that means-"

"She's your baby sister Regina. And you're all she has left now."

"Hook-"

"I don't deserve my daughter. I've lost my rights to be anything but a thieving Pirate." They were brought back around by the sound of electricity and the blue light coming from Annaca and the water.

Annaca's body trembled as she held herself closely in the chilled water, her tears streaming down her face. She was unaware of her magic sparking electricity off her skin, her eyes tightly clenched shut, Annaca just wanted to disappear, vanish from existence, "Alone…. Vanish… Vanish…. Vanish… Vanish..." The words chanted off her as her magic sparked into heated flames of power.

Regina began to panic, struggling against her binds, "Annaca! STOP!"

"What?! What is she doing!" Emma and the other's shouted with fright, Regina never panicked. But it appeared the situation was growing worse.

"She's casting a spell on herself! She's trying to make herself disappear! Emma! Stop her!"

"How? I'm just as stuck as you Regina?!" Emma questioned with irritation as she glared at the Witch Queen.

Snow's chest tightened with terror, "E-Emma? Look."

They all watched with wide eyes burning with tears of pain as the water began to bend up around Annaca's body and hardening into ice. "ANNACA STOP! Please." Regina begged.

 _“Sweet Angel,”_ A soft, female voice called. And in a moment of fear for everyone watching a burst of power, powerful magic and purple in color shot up from the water before the girl trying to incase herself and a figure stood before her. The woman's sad face smiling softly as she had everyone's breath freezing with shock, _"Annaca,"_ Her voice was soft, sad and filled with regret as she fell to her knees atop the water, gently touching the girl's tear- stricken face.

A sudden touch of warmth and a gentle zap of magic rushed up the line of her face through the trails of tears and into her eyes left a purple glaze flash across her blue eyes over shadows by Pan’s green glowing magic, waking her up. Confused as to what was going on, Annaca looked up to the sadly smiling face of a gorgeous woman, brunette like herself but brown eyes she thought were the most beautiful of many. The magic that eased through her, calming her fears and the pain awakened a thought and memory of who this woman was, "Mother?"

_"Sweet treasure. Forgive the pain I have caused you."_

Her pain flooded her, wanting her pain to vanish she looked away from Cora and began to close herself off from once more, closing herself off from everything, "Why should I!? You never wanted me! You never loved me! Why should I forgive you for giving me away! I had nothing! I- I'M NOTHING! I'll never be anything." Annaca cried.

_"You have everything, sweet girl. You found Regina, you found Henry, you have Killian, and while he has made many mistakes and will continue to do so, he's been there for you far longer than I have. But there are consequences with magic. With you never being taught to use your power I fear for you. So, I ask you, no, I beg you. Please, don't do it. Let go. Let it all go."_

"Why would you care!"

_"Because even evil and horrible parents love their children. I do love you, Angela."_

Annaca's eyes snapped open what she had called her. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Cora smiled as she slowly and easily grabbed Annaca's hands, gently pulling her arms from around herself, _"Everyone always thought I just sent you away, that I never gave you a name. But I did. I named you before I gave you to a fairy. Let go, let it all go, Angela. Let me help yoju, if only for this one time."_

Annaca's trembling hands tightened around her mother's holding her tight. Feeling her body being pulled from the crystallizing ice, Annaca found herself being pulled into a warm embrace atop the water. Feeling Cora's arms wrapped tightly around her as Annaca held onto the woman who gave birth to her and she began to wail in tears.

 _"That's it, let it out, let it go."_ Cora whispered to the crying girl in her arms with a sad smile on her spirited face.

They were all unaware that Pan watched from a distance with an angry scowl. _'Cora, you pest!'_ His plan to have her incase herself in crystal ice had been ruined all thanks to mother dearest desired to come in spirit form to save the girl. _'You just had to step on my toes, again! You can't protect the brat forever Cora. I will have her heart a pile of dust at my feet.'_


	11. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Emma and the other’s sighed with relief as they watched Annaca being removed from the crystalizing ice of the water. But it was hard for them to get everything out of their minds that they had seen. Their relief was short lived as the vines began to tighten around them, “Uh, R-Regina?” Emma asked with uncertainty. 

“It’s Pan, he knows his plan failed. All thanks to mummy dearest.” Hook said with a snarky sarcasm. 

“Hey! At least she’s alive!” Emma and Regina both snapped at him. 

Turning to all the noise behind her, Annaca stared in shock, “Papa! Regina? What’s going on?”

“Annaca! Get us out of these damn things!” Hook choked as the vines tightened around them all, his throat burned with a lack of air and the pain of his skin being harshly wrapped by the vines. 

“Bu-But I don’t know how! I’ve never-”

 _“Breathe, Angela. Focus on the task you want done and command the vines. You are more powerful than he is. He has no control over you, nor your power.”_ Cora told her softly, coaching Anna through her fears.

“But he’s already used me against them? I could still be under his-”

 _“He does not hold your heart. Therefore, he does not hold you in binds.”_ Cora told her daughter, placing her hand over the girl’s chest, Cora smiled as she felt the thumping of her heart, “Your heart beats in your own chest, and it sings for only one, and he would never use you for this.” She whispered. Grabbing her hands, Cora held Annaca’s hands up towards the captives of Pan’s magic. She grinned at knowing he was weak, far weaker than he had been when they’d last met one another. While she hadn’t loved or wanted Annaca while she’d been pregnant she had felt emotional when she had handed her newborn baby girl to the fairy to take away. Over the years, Cora had regretted ever letting her daughter go. Reality and pain had hit her fifty times over on that beach that fateful day. When Annaca had been right there, almost in arms reach, had the barrier not been up. _“Breathe, that’s it. Now, make the vines vanish.”_ She whispered her instructions to the young Witch. A grin pulled across her lips as they both watched the vines burn in blue flames, allowing the previous captives to drop to the ground with a thud. Kissing the top of Annaca’s head, Cora slowly allowed herself to vanish back into the afterlife feeling some form of peace, but she was not finished just yet. She had more she needed to do. She had to wait to see Regina. She needed to fix things with her daughter, her precious one. Out of the three daughters, Regina was the only one Cora could ever truly find herself to love entirely. But she was still responsible for Zelena and Annaca.

Her body tingled with power, her magic sparking off her skin as she panted from the adrenaline she was experiencing. Her eyes still a glowing blue from the use of her power. She was uncertain how to calm herself but feeling excited Annaca smiled with wide pride and turned to thank Cora only to find the area empty. Her smile quickly fell and the tingling magic along with it as she sighed sadly. Turning to face the other’s she took a step forward to them, only to scream instantly as she was pulled into the water. A pressure held onto her ankle as she continued to be pulled down further into the water. Bubbles surrounded her as she struggled to get back up to the surface. _‘Regina!’_

Feeling a pain in her head, Regina screamed and grabbed her skull with pain and collapsed onto the ground near the Lack, “What the hell!”

“Regina!”

“HE’S HURTING HER!” Regina screamed with fright, her tightly clenched eyes teared up and fell from her closed eyes. The pain, the images and her fear filled Regina as well, watching as if she were the one being attacked. 

Not taking a moment to think this through, Neal dived into the water with David and Hook, but they found nothing, no teenager, no Annaca, no Pan. Forcing himself to resurface they looked around at one another and back to a now fainted Regina, “What happened!” Hook shouted. 

“She just fainted. Where’s Anna?” Snow asked, her brow frowning with worry as she looked between the three men, “No, David -”

“Sorry Snow, she isn’t in there.” He told his wife sadly. 

Her fear for the girl left snow shivering. Removing the bow and arrows from her back she dove in herself.

“Snow!”

“Let her, Regina needs to rest and wake up before we can continue this. We can look for Henry and Anna as we go. Something really weird is going on, and I have a sick feeling we aren’t going to like where this leads in the end.” Emma muttered, mostly for herself as she rested Regina’s head onto her lap, her eyes watching the water. Praying her mother came up with Annaca, she wanted to believe it so much. But when Snow resurfaced and continued to dive under for the next hour, Emma grew more and more discouraged. “Mary Margret, if she wasn’t under there the first thirty times, she won't be there the next ten. Come on, we have to get Regina somewhere safe.” Emma said calmly yet sternly. Snow needed to realize that no matter how many times she dove under Annaca wouldn’t be there. Pan had taken her… Again.

* * *

Hours ticked by and nothing. Regina had yet to wake up, though she seemed calm in her sleep. They hoped that was a positive sign that Annaca was alright as well. But they worried something worse may have happened. 

Huffing, David stood from his seat beside his wife and began to pace, “I am really getting sick of this.” David announced to them. 

“You’re not the only one.” Pan’s sudden scowl came from the tree line. He almost grinned at their sudden stances and readiness to attack, but he had an ace up his sleeve. So to speak. Holding his hands up to them in a mock surrender he chuckled as he began to pace around, “You hurt me you’ll never find them. Henry and Anna that is…. I was going to kill her, but you know me, sentimental.” He toyed with them, a smirk growing in place of his grin. “And the pest keeps finding ways to fight against my killing desire. So, I’ll let you all choose. Kill Annaca, and I’ll return your son to you.”

Panic, Hook’s eyes hardened with hatred as he watched the demon now stalking their campsite. “He’s lying,”

“Oh please, Hook, you’d say anything at this point-” Pan was shocked and thrown back from their group from a strong source of power. “Y-you bastard…..” Her voice was ragged, and horse and her eyes burned red with tears. The sudden sound of painful grunts and the sound of leaves and twigs and dirt moving under Regina as she slowly rolled onto her belly, her arm up and hand clenching in a claw like formation. “How dare you-”

“Her heart is attached to mine, Regina! Heart of Strings spell, destiny’s magic which I, Peter Pan, have invoked!” Pan called from the forest around them. “You kill me, you kill your own sister!” Pan's voice echoed around the Forest. He was messing with them again. 

Rushing to her side, Neal rolled her onto her back and looked her over, “Regina, you need to calm down. Heal yourself, Emma come over here and Help her. You’re magic together can help her. It’s okay, you just need to focus. Focus on something that makes you happy, what gives you love, a warmth will come over you and you need to direct it into your hands over her. It should do the trick.” Neal instructed. Through the process of this Magic, Neal eased Emma into the instructions and smiled with delight that it was working. “Good, you did good Emma.” Neal praised her, kissing her temple he helped Regina sit up. “Easy, take it easy, there you go.”

“He took her somewhere, I don’t know where, but she’s in a cave of some sort.” Regina told them weakly.

* * *

A few more moments went by for the group. They had stayed where they’d rested, trying to help Regina recover the psychic attack. Regina had explained that Annaca must have been so scared she had psychically reached out for her and had tried getting some form of aid, but it had backfired and Regina too had been attacked as well. “With me being blood, the connection was easier for her to make, but she’s strong. So strong that it’s scary. But she’s strong.”

Feeling a bit encouraged by this news, David sighed with a nod, however, he had to ask, to be sure he was thinking of this right. “So, she’s too strong for Pan to kill then?” David asked.

Shaking her head sadly, Regina looked around the group, her eyes soft and sad. “No, it’s almost like… Like he **can’t** kill her.” Regina told them. 

Confused, they all shared their confusion with each other, “What do you mean?” Snow asked. 

“It’s hard to explain, but. You know how Gold and myself never really showed love, only to those we truly loved and cared about. Right? Rumple and Belle, My motherly love for Henry, my love for Daniel?” Regina asked, her eyes leveling on Snow as she mentioned Daniels’ name. She saw the sad expression, the regret in her eyes. 

Nodding, Snow sighed sadly, “He loves her.”

“What!”

“No, no way in hell can that… **_Demon_** , love her. He’s worse than the Crocodile!” Hook shouted.

Sighing, Regina eased herself up onto a rock to sit and took a sip of water, nodding her thanks to Emma. She knew she was about to sound insane, but she couldn’t - wouldn’t deny what she had seen with her own eyes, “No, not this Pan, the **real Peter Pan**.”

This had them all confused as they blinked at her.

“She’s right, Peter Pan is not the real Peter Pan. He’s a man in a boy’s body. Two different souls sharing one physical form.” A man’s calculating voice said as he walked out from the bushes and trees. A sad sigh leaving him a bit.

“Gold?” Emma questioned. Her brow frowned as the man circled them. 

“Papa? What are you talking about? How do you know this?” Neal asked his father curiously. He knew his father and Pan had history, not a pleasant one, but this was news.

“A man came here with me when I was a boy, he chose to abandon what kept him aging… His son. My father chose youth over his son and at that moment he was transformed into a young boy, roughly eighteen years old. However, in many cases when an older person is transformed into a youth, a second soul is created to not only make the new body but to hold the form. In many cases, the two souls never know the youth soul exists. It’s only when one of the two soul’s find’s its soul mate. If they both recognize the person as their soul mate, then there won’t be any issue. But when one connects the two souls begin to recognize the true separation.” Rumple explained. 

Their confusion now mixed with disgust from Hook as the man stepped forward with anger, “Are you telling me that a thousand-year-old man is pinning for my daughter!” Hook demanded. 

Chuckling to the Pirate, Rumple stalked around their little camp site, “No, my father never loved anyone, and if you’d heard me correctly, then you’d have heard me say that the only way for Pan to have such a conflict in him is if the second soul, the youth, will only awaken if it’s found its soul mate. Meaning-”

“The real Peter Pan, the second soul, loves Annaca, which is why this Pan, the one who started it all, can’t kill her.” Snow finished. Her hand slowly found her husband’s arm in hope. 

“Where would he have taken her?” Neal asked.

“To the only place I can think possible for his needed task. The only thing he cares about… Himself. Pan needs the heart of the Truest Believer... Peter Pan is dying.”

* * *

Everyone sighed as they unloaded off the boats.

Neal still didn’t trust his father. But as they approached the opening they found the only one unaffected by Pan’s Shadow Spell was his father. “You really were telling the truth?”

“I told you, Bae. I came here for Henry. To save him. And I came here for Annaca. She’s just as innocent as Henry.” Looking to Hook, Rumple sighed. “I envied you, you know that? The love of Milah, the love of a daughter, my son. You had it all.”

“You had Baelfire Croc.” Hook said with an irritated grumbled. 

Slightly grinning to the Pirate, Rumple chuckled mostly to himself, “No, I lost Bae when I became this. I used fear, intimidation. Anna loved you, even when she thought you didn’t. But, I’ll be sure to see her safely home, as well as Henry.”

Hook was momentarily shocked that he’d said nothing aside from nodding his thanks as Rumpled entered Skull Island. 

Sighing, Emma and Regina worked their magic after not liking the idea of waiting, something had gone wrong, and they just knew it. It was too quiet. Slowly entering the Rock, they quietly went back over the plan. If they found Henry, who was in fact the Truest Believer in all of them, in everything that was supposed to have been crazy only to be real, then their first task was to find him, then maybe, just maybe, Henry could find Annaca. “Okay, find Henry first and we may just find her there as well.” But their plan had not gone as they’d hoped.

* * *

Annaca woke to shouts and screams for Henry to not do something, her head pounded with pain and her chest hurt like someone had danced on her. But her fear sent her into overdrive as she watched Henry shove something into Pan’s chest and everyone was knocked back from the shock wave of power. “Oh God. HENRY!” Rushing to his side she checked him for a pulse, “Henty? Ahh!” Pain ripped through her skull as her hair was yanked back, forcing her to move away from Henry as his mother’s rushed to his fallen side.

Chuckling, Pan pressed his lips to her ear with amusement. “See, they never came here for you. You were nothing to them.”

“Anna!” Snow screamed.

“No! Snow, he’ll kill you!” David held Snow back from rushing them as Pan lifted them off the ground and into the air slowly.

“HE’LL KILL HER!” Snow screamed with fright, struggling against David's hold. “Anna!”

Terrified he’d lose his wife, David held onto her for dear life, hating himself for not doing anything to help Annaca, but they could do nothing. With no Magic at their disposal they were sitting ducks, especially to Peter Pan in this state of power. “Damn it, Snow! STOP!”

Her heart filled with warmth as Snow’s shouts echoed through the Skull Island cave, a smirk grew on her lips as a thought came to her. This was the most perfect opportunity to do what needed to be done. But Henry came first, “You were saying?” Annaca grunted out painfully. “You know, if you wanted to kill me before, you can now, he isn’t stopping you. He can’t now! You’ve won!” She vented. Her fingernails digging into his hand holding her hair. Forcing back the tears that burned her eyes she had expected him to say something, make a smart remark, but his light chuckling echoed the cave before it turned into a full belly full of amused laughter before slamming Annaca back harshly into the cave wall and with power to add to the assault as her back made a nasty crunch into the rock wall, ripping another scream from her. 

Grabbing the back of her hair, Pan yanked her head back once again and pressed himself against her body, taking a moment to enjoy the body heat, the way her body pressed into his as her back dug into the rocks behind her, “I suppose your right, your pathetic distractions actually bought me time. I suppose I owe you for it.” His lips brushed across her own softly and in mocking tease before his eyes widened and his body tensing with pain. Looking down to his chest, he found Annaca’s fist shoved firmly into his chest and held the very beating heart which he’d just acquired like it was her only lifeline, and in truth, it was all of theirs. Looking into her blue eyes Pan gasped here and there painfully. With one swift motion, his own fist was punching through her chest, ripping a grunted shout she’d muffled as best she could.

Her free hand gripped his arm to hold her in place as she coughed painfully. He was trying to pull her heart out, yet he was unsuccessful.

Something was preventing him from ripping her heart from her chest, but it didn’t mean he was stopped from crushing her heart in her own chest. However, his grip found it difficult to compress all in one. He had to slowly clutch her beating heart in his palm as she gasped for her life. 

Trying to not choke on the pain, Annaca coughed and looked over Pan’s shoulder, her eyes burning with fear and sadness. She’d never truly gotten to know the family she wished she’d had, a family she’s had within inches of her grasp. “Regina! The box!” Annaca screamed across to her sister. Her eyes watering as Regina opened the Box allowing Rumple out to watch the scene he’d dreaded coming to unfold.

Rumple’s heart leapt into his throat. The look in her eyes said it all, “No, ANNACA DON’T DO IT!” Rumple shouted with dread. The Dark one had only gotten one foot forward before a multiple of shockwaves of blue, green and gold knocked them all back from the impact and the collection of power as well as shook the cave and Island.

Annaca grunted with pain as she tried to look around at the destruction of the cave. The rocks had crumpled from the walls and ceiling and the shattered glass and gold frame of the Sand-Timer littered the floor. Her hand was weak and trembled around the heart she’d pulled from Pan’s chest. But Henry wasn’t safe yet, **they** weren’t safe. Her body hurt, burned with pain as she tried to roll herself onto her back as she gasped with rippling pain and her eyes burned with tears. She wasn’t able to hold these back. She hurt all over and her chest was heavy. It was difficult to move, more to breathe. A fit of coughs left her body in trimmers and the taste of metallic in her mouth.

That was never a good sign. 

Peter blinked his sore eyes, the trimmer of the ground had awoken him, then came the feel of a breeze, then hard earth and the smell of air and salt water. The echoing of rocks crumbling began to fill his ears as he stirred. Slowly lifting himself up from the ground, Peter looked around with confusion and found multiple people trying to stand from their fallen stances. But the two women huddling around a boy crying woke him up definitely. “No...” Peter’s head jerked around looking for long, curling brunette hair before freezing in his breath and movements when his green eyes landed on the very person he was looking for. Running to her, Peter eased her into his arms and began to check her over, “Anna, what-what have you done?” He begged her half-lidded eyes. His eyes burned with tears as she weakly smiled up at him. Her lips were rimmed with blood, and he held no doubt that her lungs were filling with blood from the shockwave. 

“H-Henry,” Annaca muttered out weakly, grunting painfully as she lifted the hand holding the boy’s heart to Peter. “Henry.”

Rumple watched with heartbreaking horror. She’d done it, she'd not only removed Henry’s heart from Pan, but she’d also separated both the young soul and that of the body. The two souls now had their own bodies, their own souls. His father would once again age. 

Nodding, Peter and set Anna back against the ground as gently as he could before taking Henry’s heart and walking to the now dead boy. Kneeling beside him, Peter took a breath of calm and sad air before Peter shoved his hand into Henry’s chest. He watched with little delight as a gentle ripple of power left the boy’s body, nor when he sat up right with a gasp of air. Grabbing the little box with the red gemstone, Peter held it out towards the still unconscious ‘Pan’. While he would remain young he would age. He was no longer Peter Pan. He would be Malcolm form that day forward, the man who’d held his soul prisoner and caused so much pain in their shared name for the time they had been together. Watching with more satisfaction, Peter glared at the box before sending an unpleasant look to Rumple and held the item out to him, “Get him off my Island and take the rest of your **trespassing** **adults** with you.”

“Don’t you want Felix?” David questioned.

“No, he was Malcolm’s, not mine. And take the Darling girl as well, I know you’ve already found her, there is no point in keeping those who do not belong here.” Peter mumbled with anger. His anger wasn't truly at them, it was at Malcolm. He was the cause of all of this. He was the reason all of this had happened.

“Doesn’t Felix belong to the Island?” Emma coldly asked Peter.

“He stopped belonging to the Island when he helped kidnap other children who didn’t belong here, he held Wendy against her will, he and Malcolm conspired and used other’s from the outside world, they have abused the power of Never-Land and for that Felix is banished. Take those who wish to leave as well. I will not keep those against their will if they want to return to their home-land.” Peter said walking from them and gently eased Annaca into his arms. His eyes were sad, and once again burned with tears and an aching heart. Holding her close Peter sniffed back a wail that he nearly choked on. She was cold. He couldn’t feel her warmth, her magic, not even her heartbeat.

Regina’s body chilled like an ice-sickle. “No, she isn’t-”

“Yes.” Peter choked on the word as he slid to the ground, his back pressed harshly against the cave’s hard wall and held her cold body to him. To other’s it looked as if he were cocooning them to one another as he pulled his knees up to guard her from any other’s sight and buried his face into her neck. 

Emma’s heart choked on the pain of the loss, likely what the others were feeling themselves if not more than what she felt. Regina had just found out Annaca was her little sister, Henry was now losing an ‘Aunt’ of sorts and his best friend and babysitter, Neal was losing his sister, Hook was losing a daughter all over again and Rumple, Rumple may as well be losing a daughter as well. But the sudden explosion from under the Sand-Timer shocked her awake, watching the Sand-Timer shatter. Wrapping an arm around Henry, Emma grabbed Regina’s arm and began to pull her up and towards the exit, “Regina! The cave is collapsing!”

“I can’t Emma, I can’t leave her like this.” Regina cried. Her legs couldn’t move as Emma practically dragged her across the floor. 

Terrified the place would collapse on top of them, Emma looked at Regina and hugged her after handing Henry to Neal, “Get him out of here!” She shouted at him when he’d stopped. Her arms tight around the mourning woman, Emma sighed and closed her eyes tightly. “Regina, please...”

Clinging to the blonde, Regina cried into Emma’s arms as she looked over Emma’s shoulder to the boy holding her sister’s body, the way he cried. Regina could hear his wails of pain even though she knew the Cave’s crumbling was covering up his painful cries. “I can’t leave her Emma.”

Clenching her eyes tightly, Emma took a breath and hated herself for what she was about to say to the woman, “... You have too, I’m so sorry Regina… But she’s gone. You have too. Henry needs you. He needs us… Please. Please Regina.” Emma begged her. She was relieved but stayed silent as Regina forced herself to move, the two held onto one another their entire escape from the collapsing cave of Skull Island. Emma collapsed beside Regina, her arms once more tightly around her as she cried. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Regina.” It was the only thing Emma could think of to say to her. There were no actual words Emma could say that could help Regina’s pain. Not even when they reached the ship to head home.

* * *

Peter flew from the collapsing cave and back to their tree house, laying Annaca in her bed. He waved a hand over her body and watched with pain as a shield of preservation cloaked her body. 

“Peter?” Devin asked from the doorway, a sad yet shocked expression on his face. 

“What?”

“Uh… Well…. There’s a surprise outside for you.” Devin said.

“Not now Devin.” Peter told him and sat on the bedside’s edge.

“And here I thought you missed me Pan?” A young, rough, voice said from the window looking in. It was a playful voice he hadn’t heard in years. His head snapping up and to the window, Peter shot up from the bedside and hugged the boy hanging half in the window from the porch. “How is this possible?” Peter asked with confusion. His tears spilled over. 

“Your girl. She fixed everything. Tink wanted me to give this to you.” The boy said with a sad smile as he held out a vial filled with a mixture of colorful dust. 

Peter’s heart raced with hope as he looked at it, “Is this-”

“Yep, and someone, don’t know who, left this as well. It’s a potion, the note says to mix this Potion with the pixie dust. Said they knew she’d try something like this and if it worked that you’d need this. Pour just a little bit of dust into a bowl then a few drops of the potion, mix with one cup of water and a tear of a broken heart then pour it over the preservation shield.” The boy explained, re-reading the instructions to Peter who took the items and proceeded to mix the ingredients as instructed.

They watched the potion being absorbed into the Preservation shield and watched the shield begin to glow a blinding white light that overtook the entire treehouse and flashed brightly from the windows and up into the night’s sky after lighting half of Never-Land’s lands. 

* * *

Rumple smiled as he saw the flash of bright lights coming from Never-land behind the flying Jolly-Roger. He always had a plan for the plans. Walking to a still mournful Regina, Rumple held a vile out to the woman. Grinning as she scolded at him with distrust. “I don’t need anything. I want to feel this pain. I need this.” She said mournfully. 

Grinning at Regina’s refusal at something she would have once upon a time taken in an instant, Rumple chuckled at the Witch. “Oh, it’s not to take the pain away Dearie… It’s a gift. From your sister. She asked me to give you this when the time was right. When you’d need it the most. And I believe that time is now.” Snatching the vial from her attempt to snatch the gift, Rumple sighed. “Easy, Dearie. Just like all magic, Regina, **_this_ _gift_** comes at a price, and in time it will be gifted, when the time's right.” He explained calmly and with understanding of her pain and held the vial back out for her. His hand wide open for her to take it with a gentle grasp. Rumple smiled softly as she eyed the gorgeous color of the potion’s vial. It was a bright, colorful pink mixed with blue and purple along with the pink. 

“Regina-”

Without thinking, the Queen Witch uncorked the vial and poured the vial down her throat. She could taste the love, the emotion, the warmth of magic healing a part of her that had been dead for so many years. Her heart felt lighter, warmer, good. She felt happy. Smiling with fresh tears brewing in her eyes, Regina placed her hand over her belly as she felt the magic continue doing its work. She was so dazed off in her own little world of happiness that Regina never noticed her body had taken a glowing shine for a few moments before it vanished. _‘Thank you, Annaca.’_

* * *

Peter and the other’s shattered in shock at the now empty bed that had previously been filled by Annaca’s body. Peter’s heart sank with dread, “Rufio, what happened!? Wh-where is she!”

Sadly, the boy shook his head with a sigh, “I’m sorry Peter. I didn’t know this would happen. But you know all magic has a price and all has its course to play. Maybe this is ju8ts part of magic’s natural course.”

“What?” Peter’s head snapped to the boy, his eyes watering with tears as he felt o his knees. “She’s gone, her body is gone.”

“It’s magic Peter. Maybe it was the spell that did something.” Devin said sadly. He may not have liked a lot of people but he had liked Annaca, he wasn’t sure why but she just had a warm feeling about her when you were near, and also the fact she could take on Felix, better so, she could take on Peter Pan. 

“I’ll find her. I have too. I can’t just leave her out there, wherever she is now.” Peter whispered sadly. 

Regretting ever giving the items to Peter, Rufio sighed sadly and grabbed ahold of his friend's shoulder, “We’ll find her together.” Rufio told him sadly.


	12. Hypnotic

**Author's Note:** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME WHATSOEVER besides my OC(s) I have no idea where this Fic will lead me. I just started this simply because I was bored, and I love OUAT. Wish me luck! Rated M for Violence, language, sexual content, and maybe more I probably haven't thought of yet. Oh, and this will NOT follow the show… Just so you know.

*Please Enjoy the story, for the pages have yet to turn for new, or returning, readers of journeys untold. Also, please be aware that this story is 100% mine. This is a work of mine that I did under a different account of fanfiction under the username **_Nattie8516_** and now shares the same username under this Fanfiction site as well. So rest assured, I am the same person and same owner of this work and other's I shall be posting on this new site as well.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**_ Happily Ever After _ **

**Enchanted Forest**

Emma paced back and forth with nervousness as painful cries came from Regina’s bedchambers.

“Calm down Emma, I’m the one who got her pregnant, if anything I should be the one pacing.” Robin gently teased their friend, gently grabbing the Swan Princess’s arms, gently rubbed her limbs in comfort. He understood though. He’d been through this twice already, once with Marian, secondly with Zelena, though, that had been unintentional and they'd all been cheated and lied to when she’d disguised herself as Marian.

Now, after years of fighting for their people, for their love. Regina had gotten him back with the help of Zelena and the other’s, they’d battled more battles, and finally, once the battles were won, the before having to go through more devastating and challenging battles and more curses that they had also won, he and Regina had married. Now, they were expecting their only possible child.

Zelena had taken to crazy Auntie Zelena style and made sure **nothing** had come in harmful contact to her precious Niece growing inside her little sister. In fact, Emma and Killian’s oldest daughter, Tilly – also known as Alice- was currently planning her wedding day plans. Tilly was marrying Robin’s daughter, Margot. The wedding was planned for the coming spring. Everyone was grateful the baby was being born in Fall.

To add to their already crazy mess of the gathering they called family, Wendy, now twenty-six years old, was also helping their daughter’s plan their wedding. The young woman had become a part of their crazy family after she’d fallen into their Enchanted Forest, Gideon had saved her and they’d married not too long ago themselves. They too were expecting their own child in due time as well. 

“Mom!” Tilly shouted with fright as she ran down the halls of the palace. 

“What? What’s wrong- where’s Hope?” Emma asked with worry after not seeing their youngest with her sister. While Tilly hadn’t been born from Emma’s body, Emma still loved the girl like her own.

“She’s with Lucy and Henry, but that’s not important right now! Wendy’s gone into Labor. She’s been having contractions since this morning. They just assumed it was normal pain. That baby is coming right now, we don’t know what to do.” Tilly said with fright and practically out of breath. While Emma may not have been her birth mother, Killian was her father and he loved Emma, and she had come to love Emma as well once they had met after all of the curses had been broken. She had held Hope for the first time and Tilly had fallen head over heels for her baby sister. 

Completely baffled and spun for a loop. Emma blinked, trying to think of what the hell to do, “Okay, um,” Her mind completely blank, Emma turned to Zelena and gave the witch a look of, ‘Help!’

Zelena smiled seeing Emma was a bit out of her element, “We can help. Blue and Emma, Ruby, come with me. You’re going to learn to deliver a baby today Mrs. Swan.” Zelena said with an excited smile. “Robin, do be sure to let me know when my Niece arrives.” She called as she and those helping with Wendy’s labor rushed off to the study she had been using as a form of office. 

Wendy rested against her husband’s chest as she panted and gasped through her panic. Her face running with tears as she held her swollen belly. She hurt. Wendy was in so much pain she couldn’t compare anything in the past with this. Maybe not even the miscarriage she’d gone through two years ago, while it was emotional and painful, this was at least four to five times worse.

Seeing the red-head Witch rush into the office who’d surprisingly become like her best friend and mother figure to Wendy. “Zelena! Zelena it’s too early, right? I- I can’t be having my baby just yet, could I?” Wendy cried with panic as Zelena rushed in.

Her smile faded from her face as she saw all the blood seeping into the rug, couch and pillows beneath her. Wendy’s powder blue colored dress was ruined from the blood drenching the silk material. “Oh God… E-Emma, hot water, Tilly go grab me towels, a lot of towels. Blue, I need you here to help me keep the blood from leaving her further.” Zelena ordered, quickly pulling her shawl from her shoulders and rushed to Wendy’s side, “Alright, sweetheart, I need you to stay as calm as possible, alright. This is not going to be easy. Wendy, darling, can you hear me?”

“Y-yes, Yes, I-I can hear you. B-but Zelena-”

“It’s alright, we’re all here precious. You and your baby will be alright. Okay? But I need you to take a few breaths, in and out, there you go, that’s our brave girl. Try to calm down. The more panic you get the more your heart races and the more blood you will lose, alright?” Zelena calmly instructed the terrified young woman. 

Emma’s mouth hung open with fright as she rushed from the study to get the hot water, grabbing her mother on the way, “Wendy’s in bad shape.”

Shocked and spun for a sputtering loop, Snow gently shook her head, “Oh God, come on. Hot water, let’s go.” Snow told her and began to run through the palace getting a few others to help them while others of the helping group looked for more towels to help Tilly bring for Wendy. From all the blood they feared they’d lose Wendy. But it was the fear of Zelena quietly asking Margot to bring her a small scalpel knife from Doc’s office just a floor up from them. 

Zelena looked to a worried Gideon as he’d rested behind his young wife and held her. His hands gently rubbing her arms to help comfort her tremors. “She’ll be alright Gideon.”

Nodding his head, the man could say nothing. When she’d collapsed the way, she had with screams and gasping for air and holding her swollen belly, he’d feared she was having a miscarriage. They’d suffered one about two years ago and it had been horrible. He had almost lost her. 

Taking a calming breath, Zelena took her shawl and draped the gentle fabric over Wendy’s raised legs to keep her properly covered as she raised the blood-soaked gown. Unfortunately, Robin had rushed in, “Good Lord, what can we do to help?” He said moving to the side to keep him from looking anywhere he shouldn’t as Zelena gently rolled Wendy’s gown back and out of the way. His worried eyes landed on Gideon holding his young wife as she cried and tried her best to stay calm. 

“Get him out of here,” Zelena told him, a firm expression on her face told Robin it was best to remove the husband. 

Wendy’s fearful face instantly paled at him leaving, “What? But I-”

“You’ll be alright. Robin, please. Gideon, I can’t have you in here. If something does go wrong I don’t need to have to spell you asleep. Alright. To keep her calm, I need the room to be as calm and as in control as possible. Understand?” Zelena explained firmly to the man. It was several seconds before Wendy screamed again that he nodded and kissed the top of her head, “I-”

“No!” Wendy screamed as she cried and gasped front the pains, “T-tell me afterwards.” She cried, holding herself up against the rugs and pillows.

“Come on Gideon, how’s a Pint sound?” Robin offered. 

“How about a sleeping tonic?” He asked a bit sarcastically as they walked out of the room. 

“Ruby, sit behind her and make sure she does not lay back flare into the floor. Blue, I’m going to need some magic here to help her with the pain. Don’t argue, just do it.” Zelena almost snapped. She was relieved when the others had come back, Snow had come in with Emma, and Tilly as Margot ran in and the scalpel she’d asked for. “Why would you need that?... Zelena?”

“Just a precaution, never know what you may need or when.”

Emma looked at her mother with shocked worry, “Better to have something Emma and not need it rather than need it and not have it.” Snow informed Emma quickly before setting everything where it’s needed place was. “I went and got her a clean nightgown for her.” Snow told them.

After having everything set up, Zelena took a few more breaths as everyone gave them room but the few she’d need were close enough to help if something needed done now. “Alright, Wendy, I need you to push, alright, I need you to push now. That’s it love. Keep it up, there you go, okay, okay take a breath, now push again.” Zelena instructed. It wasn't long before a baby boy was pushed from Wendy. However, there seemed to be a complication. There was a second child crowning. But Wendy was weak. The loss of blood was catching up to her little body as she sagged into Ruby who was doing her best to keep the girl awake. 

Not needing Wendy fainting, Zelena gently tapped the girls’ leg and gently rubbed the chilled skin, she was getting weaker, “Blue, she’s bleeding out!” 

Taking a breath, Mother Superior waved her wand over the weakening girl and slowed the blood flow, “I can’t slow her circulation any more than it is, if I do, she could get blood clots anywhere and die.” Blue informed the Witch. 

Sighing with a nod of understanding, Zelena would have to improvise, they had to get the baby out of Wendy or they’d both die. “Okay, Wendy, sweetheart, you’re not done. No, Wendy, hey, darling, I need you to keep awake here, stay with me Darling. There we go, Look at me Wendy… There’s a second baby crowning and it is not waiting. I need you to push again, alright.”

Already weak but understanding fully well what would happen if she didn’t push, Wendy weakly nodded, sat forward a bit and began to push all over again.

A scream echoed down the halls which rattled Regina, her arms wrapped around a baby girl, “What’s going on?” She asked Robin, he’d brought Gideon in to see the baby girl, hoping a change of scenery and atmosphere would settle him. “Wendy went into labor.” Robin told her softly. 

From the sound of the scream the girl was not alright at all, nor was Gideon from the pale and silent loom on his face as he sat in a far-off chair, “Oh my gosh, is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” Robin told his wife sadly. 

“Wendy and I suffered a miscarriage two years ago.” Gideon admitted sadly. He knew they were whispering about Wendy, and while he knew it was nothing bad, he knew, and he figured he needed to distract himself. He couldn’t get her screams to not echo in his head. 

“We heard, we were all heartbroken to hear the news, but surely the new baby will help heal some of that pain.” Regina told him softly. 

“If she survives.” Gideon said gloomy at the thought.

“You can’t think like that Gideon. Wendy is a strong girl, she’ll survive.” Regina told him with strong certainty. For heaven's sakes, someone had to be positive for the girl’s sake! 

Zelena smiled as two cries echoed in the room, they’d told her they’d clean her up and get her moved to a room before they did anything more. It only took them an hour, though Zelena knew it likely felt like forever for poor Wendy. She was so tired. Resting Wendy in the comforts of a bed in the palace and freshly cleaned after the labor, Zelena and Emma walked in, smiling wide as they sat on either side of the bed. A small, wrapped bundle in their arms. “Wendy, you have a son and a daughter.” Zelena told her. 

Wendy couldn’t contain her joy as she cried when they gently took their time in handing the babies to their mother, “Emma? Would you stay with her, I’m going to go fetch Gideon.” Zelena said.

Nodding, Emma smiled at her. “Of course.”

Walking into her sister’s room, Zelena smiled at her sister, a bundle of joy wrapped up in a powder pink blanket with blue and lilac color flowers sewn into the adorable blanket. Knowing she would have time to see her niece, Zelena kissed the top of Regina’s head before approaching Gideon, “She’s alright Gideon… You may go see your family… the twins are perfect.” She told him with a smile. 

His head snapping up to the Witch, he stood from his seat, “Twins?” He asked. He had to be sure he didn’t just hear this randomly. 

Nodding, Zelena rubbed his arm in comfort. “She’s just down the hall, Emma’s with her.” She told him. They all smiled with relief as Gideon rushed from the room and into his wife's room. He was overjoyed that he’d not lost anyone, not a single baby in this labor, nor his gorgeous wife.

Zelena smiled as she crawled up onto the bed beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her, smiling down at the beautiful baby girl. “What’s her name?” Zelena asked with a dreamy look. 

“Moira.” Robin said with a smile. If anyone would have said he would be in a room with a second wife, a woman who was his wife’s sister and had tricked him into bedding her which had resulted in a pregnancy and him having his first daughter, Margot. Now he was not only friends with this woman who’d tricked them, but he was also her brother-in-law and would protect her as well. 

“Margot and Roland chose the name together.” Regina told her sister. 

“I thought you were going to name her after our baby sister?” Zelena asked curiously as she tucked a corner of the blanket under the sleeping girls’ chin with a smile.

“We did. Moira Annaca Angela Locksley. And guess what else surprised us?” Regina asked with a bright smile as she looked at her older sister. 

Curious, Zelena eyed her sister and Robin with wonder, “What?”

Smiling, Regina gently kissed her daughter’s cheek, the action brought a smile to the baby’s face as she woke up a bit, blinking her gorgeous eyes. Moira looked up at her mother then to the lovely redhead and giggled a bit. She wondered why the ladies were smiling wide with shock and pride. She thought it was because she had giggled a baby’s slobbery giggle. But in fact, it was her dark sapphire blue eyes that had them smiling.

“Oh my God… Annaca?” Zelena said with happy tears in her eyes as she gently ran a tender finger down the precious baby girls’ nose as she continued to smile and giggle at her.

“Rumple told me that the spell came at a price, for me to be healed but to bear a child, a price had to be given. Maybe sapphire eyes run in the family?”

Smiling wide, Zelena kissed her sister’s cheek, “No, Regina… Your daughter **_is_** Annaca. You gave birth to our sister as yours and Robin’s daughter. The spell has a price, yes, but what it did was when she died and you drank the potion, the spell was activated on her end as well, otherwise you’d have only had just a normal daughter. Annaca’s eyes weren’t genetically inherited, Regina. they were a symbol of her power. The strength she had, power she never got to learn to use. Power we can teach her to use, to be in control of it.” Zelena told her sister with excitement. This was amazing. “What kind of spell did you use?” She asked.

Shocked, and completely baffled, Regina shook her head, “I…. I didn’t… Rumple gave me an Elixir as we left Never-land. He told me it was a gift… From Annaca… Zelena, you don’t think she had anything to do with this, do you?”

Nodding with a smile, Zelena held back her tears. She had only ever known about Regina, and she’d hated her, but as everything had happened, she’d grown to love her sister, to have found out about Annaca from Hades was painful and hard to swallow, “I think Annaca’s death on Never-land those years ago gave that price, I think that maybe she instructed to have the Elixir given to you, for its healing purposes. But it is also possible that Rumple may have down a twist to Annaca’s gift. You said she was like a daughter to him over the years of being in Storybrooke while the Curse was active, yes?” Zelena asked.

“Yeah, he watched over her even if she was sick.” Regina said, agreeing to this. Rumple had cared for the girl while she had been there, even after her death Rumple still mourned her. Gideon had been told he’d had two siblings his father had lost, and no one had corrected his thoughts. Because while Hook had hated it, he understood that Neal had loved Annaca like his little sister.

“So, Rumple likely foresaw something was going to happen with his foresight, that's why he was usually always steps ahead others. He wanted too to protect her from everything at any cost. But the spell had to be activated before you consumed the Elixir and also have similar properties to do what he wanted without being there. He truly was brilliant.” Zelena complimented.

 _“Yes, yes I am.”_ A voice spoke from the doorway. A voice that hadn’t heard in quite some time.

“Rumple? But how-”

 _“A spell, it was to bring my soul to you when she was born, and to answer the questions that are obviously needed to be asked. Zelena’s right Regina. I did love her like a daughter, a daughter I wished I’d had. But I had something precious years later. From my lovely Belle. Annaca was so pure, so wonderful, I couldn’t let a sweet child like her suffer like I had seen. So, I had to plan delicately. For the spell to work I left a little gift with Tinker-Bell and a note with a certain lost boy who was bound to be revived from all of the contaminating my father had done as Peter Pan. Don’t get me wrong Regina, I’m grateful she came to me with this potion, it did help many others in the future. Her requesting the potion allowed me to keep her close with family, her family actually. Those who loved her. And you, Regina, loved her. Therefore, the spell worked. You wanted a daughter, but you also wanted your little sister. As did you Zelena, you wanted the chance to know her, to love her like Regina was given some chance to do. And, you both wished you could have protected her. However, I will give you this last piece of advice, for the future. Don’t look at his face and see the enemy, look at him and see who he truly is. A Lost Soul searching from one realm to another for his missing half. You can’t protect her from her destiny, nor from the man who will love her indefinitely.”_ He said with a smile, chuckling to himself as he watched their confused faces, though the shock and fright on Regina gave him a moment to really laugh, _“He won’t hurt her. He loves her Regina. He will come for her. And she will give him her heart to hold for eternity. You can’t fight Destiney. Not even sweet Annaca. She had fire in her, and she would have fought him, for you, for Henry. There were several different ways that rescue could have gone. But she chose to not fight him the way Killian taught her, in truth, she was afraid. But with her family this time, she won’t be afraid to fight if the time ever comes. Now, I must go. I’ve been away from Belle for too long… Give the sweet Angel a kiss for me?”_ Rumple said with a smile before vanishing.

“Am I missing something?” Zelena asked curiously. She wouldn’t lie, she was a little worried now, as well as confused.

Smiling, Regina kissed her daughter’s nose and smiled as Moira smiled wide herself before resting her head on her sister’s arm, “I’ll explain later Z.”

** Sixteen years later **

Moira smiled and laughed with her friends and family at the party, it was not only her birthday, but her twin cousin’s as well. Jane and Bael.

Peter walked through the front door with a smile, fixing his suit. He took a breath of courage as he searched around for the person he’d been in search of over the long agonizing years. And he’d finally found her. He’d been given a message about sixteen years ago, by Rumple’s spirit. He’d explained as to what had happened, and Peter had to say that Rumple was right in doing what he had done. It had saved Annaca, or Moira, as she was now named. Then, one night, she’d come to Never-Land in her sleep a few years ago as a young teenager. Not because she was lost or lonely, but because Peter spelled the Island to recognize Moira if she came looking, and one day she had. All because someone had told her and her cousin the story of Peter Pan and never-Land, though he had to be grateful the stories were not as truthful as they should have been. Peter still collected Orphans, but only those he feared would not make it in life. And hoped he could get to as many as he could. However, the Island had a limit to lives it could occupy. The Island had been made anew, with New rules.

His mind cleared up as soon as his green eyes landed on the gorgeous brunette dancing around and giggling with an older man, likely the father or a close friend. She was beautiful, more so than he could recall as she danced around in her dark green, A-line, long sleeves embroidered with green floral designs that over laid the front of her dress and traveled to her waist. The dress was a floor length, Satin dress matched with dark green heels she danced in. He had to give it to her, not a lot of women could dance in heels like those. Her long curling hair had been left alone, still being long and possibly curly, he noticed they had gone with an updo of her curls pinned in place with hairpins topped with gold painted pearls and a few bronze painted leaf pins placed in her hair to give a forest Princess look. And she looked every bit of royalty the Forests would be glad to call their Princess. Her make-up was simple, never too much but always just enough, her dark Sapphire blue eyes always made her features pop either way. Moira was breathtaking.

He watched from afar most of the night, thankfully no one had recognized him. Smiling as he walked around the large Ballroom, Peter watched as she danced with several other young men wishing he were in their shoes. However, there was one young man who Peter did not enjoy seeing her with. A strong young man with sandy blond hair, handsome brown eyes and a strong jawline that continued to ask her to dance. And while she would mostly turn him away, she had danced with him a few times at the start of the party, now it appeared she was trying to escape him.

Deciding it was likely time to step in, Peter sighed. There was no turning back. He knew he’d have to face the other’s, he prayed they didn’t see Malcolm or **_Evil_** Peter Pan, nor did he want her to remember the past, he wanted to start fresh, a new beginning. His soul still called to her, and for her. He hoped she answered.

Walking to the stairs where many of the young women and men were, as well as Moira, Peter approached the group with charm he hadn’t used in some time, but he was glad to notice from many of the girl’s blushing that he still had the charm. “May I have this dance, Princess Moira?”

Moira continued to fight her growing smile as the young man approached them, she couldn’t help but feel a pull to him. Realizing that these must have been the eyes she had felt on her all night, she smiled as she took his offered hand and resisted a giggle as he gently pulled them onto the dance floor. Moira could feel the heat from his hand through the fabric of her dress easily and the tingle of magic inching it’s warm way up her hand and through her body.

Smiling at her gently blush along her cheeks, Peter smiled. “Do you see something you like, Princess?” Peter sweetly teased as they danced around the Ball Room. No one existed to them in this moment, just the two of them as they danced fluidly with the sweet instruments.

“Maybe? I feel like I’ve seen you before, like I know you… Do I know you?” She asked softly as they’re faces inched closer and closer to the other.

Peter smiled as he pulled her close into his arms and began moving them in a circling formation dance around the Ball Room. Grinning, Peter gently spun her out of his arms then back in, resting his mouth to her ear he smirked as he thought of the only thing he could say, something to possibly wake only the most emotional feelings from the deepest parts of her soul, “Intimately.” Looking up to look at those before him, he smiled softly and stopped their wonderful dance. Kissing her knuckles, Peter bowed his head to her, “Happy Birthday, Princess.” He said softly to her.

Blushing at his actions, Moira looked from her dress covered shoes then back to him with a breath of courage, “What’s your name?”

“My name, here in this realm, is Peter Banning. On my Island, however, I’m known by another name. But you, Sweet Hypnotic Angle, can simply call me Peter.” He answered softly, just enough for her to hear and watched her smile fade as she began to zone out, a soft shimmer of green hazed over her blue eyes. And just as fast as she had zoned out, Moira was waking up and blinking at Peter, holding her hand in his with a smirking on his face. “Remembering something Princess?”

A happy smile grew on her face she was unable to control as her blue eyes watered with happy tears.

Confused and rather concerned, Peter gently grabbed her face in hand and looked deep into her eyes as she held onto his wrists, his thumb gently brushing over her bottom lip, “Mostly emotions… But I think I do know you.”

Filled with joy, Peter smiled and captured her lips gladly. Wrapping his arms around her, Peter held her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

Regina sighed with a smile, while she was uncomfortable with the situation, she knew he wouldn’t have harmed her, it was why she had called Killian and the other’s off from stopping Pan from entering the palace. Why she had told Zelena to not bother them as they danced. While Moira was born of her body and was now her daughter, not their mother’s, Moira had everything of Annaca’s. Her eyes, her power, her soul. Meaning there were some memories as well as emotions that could have very well survived. This only proved it. Feeling arms wrap around her, Regina held the woman’s hands around her.

Emma smiled and sighed happily as she watched Peter and Moira. “She’s happy, the life she deserved, and the birth of a child that you deserved more than anything.” Emma said with a smile as they watched the two below.

Smiling wider at hearing her best friends voice, Regina sighed and rested her temple to Emma’s blonde hair resting to her shoulder, “I don’t think I ever thank you…”

“For what?” Emma said with a slight teased tone as she lightly laughed.

“For being a nosey pest and nosing your way into my life.” Regina told her. “Happily Ever After, Emma.” Regina said with a smile.

Smiling with happiness, Emma rubbed Regina’s arm as Killian and Robin walked to them and wrapped their arms around the two women. “Happily Ever After, Regina.”


End file.
